


Insert Epic Title Here

by B0NUKA5



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Crack, F/M, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0NUKA5/pseuds/B0NUKA5
Summary: I wrote this fanfiction when I was 12 please enjoyIMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think there's some really insensitive mentions of self-harm in here. Again, I was twelve, so I didn't really get how serious that is. I sincerely apologize if it offends anyone.





	Insert Epic Title Here

Notes to Readers:  
Romaji-Words typed in italics in quotations that aren't in English are romaji. Copy and paste to a translator if you don't know what it means.  
"Second Chance Twins"- No one I know calls Rin and Len this, it's something I think I made up. The reason they are called this sometimes is because their first release, 'Act1', wasn't good enough for Vocaloid fans, so their voicebanks were edited for a second chance, known as 'Act2'.  
Characters:  
Hi! I'm Skilly, and the chapters I have a POV in will be typed in pink. I have long brown hair that is usually braided and I have light olive skin. I am five feet tall, I am 11 years old and have brown eyes. I love Vocaloid, a Japanese voice synthesis system. My three favorite Vocaloids are Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, and Kagamine Len. My best friends' names are Anna and Caroline Carissa, and Jenna Clare.  
Hello, there. I'm Hatsune Miku. My chapters will be typed in aqua. I have straight, light blue hair in high pigtails that fall to my ankles. I am 16 years old, 5'2", and I have blue eyes. I am the most popular Vocaloid, and I speak both Japanese and English. I have pale skin and I love to sing my heart out. I love leeks.  
Hello, I'm Kagamine Rin. My chapters will be typed in olive. I have straight, blonde hair with barrettes that falls to my shoulders. I am 14 years old, five feet tall, and I have blue eyes. I am a Japanese Vocaloid, and I speak two languages; Japanese and English. I have pale skin and I have a twin brother, Len.  
Hi there! I'm Kagamine Len, a Japanese Vocaloid. I have blonde, straight hair that is ruffled. I am 14 years old, 5'1", and I have blue eyes. I speak both Japanese and English. I have a twin sister named Rin. I LOVE BANANAS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I had to get that out of my system.  
Hello, I'm Kaito! I'm the first ever Japanese male Vocaloid in town! I am 20 years old, and I love ice cream. It's, like, my most favorite food in the world. I'm dating Meiko, but I think I like Miku, too. I speak Japanese and English, and I'm kind of a father figure to Rin and Len.

Miku, is your famous voice just computerized, and not real?  
Rin, are you really just a voice, not a real figure?  
Len, are your cute looks just a drawing, and really don't exist?  
CHAPTER 1  
SKILLY:  
"Hey, why don't we show Marissa the Bad Apple dance?" I heard my best friend, Anna Carissa, say to my other best friend, who was also her twin sister, Caroline.  
"No, not until Skilly gets here," I heard Caroline say.  
"What do you think, Jenna?" Anna asked my other best friend, Jenna Clare.  
"We should wait," Jenna said. I was standing outside at the side door at Anna and Caroline's house. I knocked on the tan colored door.  
"Skilly's here!" I heard Caroline say. I stood waiting until Anna opened the door.  
"Sorry I'm late, I was practicing the Bad Apple and Two-Faced Lovers dances and I lost track of time," I apologized.  
"It's fine," Anna said. "By the way, this is Marissa," Caroline put her hand behind a girl with short, blonde hair with bangs, light skin, and brown eyes.  
"Marissa, this is Skilly," Caroline said to Marissa as I walked into the kitchen.  
It was summer vacation and I was going to sleep over here for two nights, and I made sure to bring my iPhone 4S with me. It had all the Vocaloid songs I've listened to so far, plus the videos, so I could practice the Bad Apple dance and Two-Faced Lovers dance anywhere. I also brought my laptop so I could use MikuMikuDance, a software where you can make Vocaloids dance.  
"Alright, now we are going to show Marissa the Bad Apple dance, mirrored," Anna said.  
"Marissa, you should sit on the stool for now and watch me, because you will be doing the same thing as me," I said to Marissa. Marissa nodded, and sat down on the stool next to the computer desk. I took the starting position, legs apart, head down, and hands behind my back, as the music started.

MIKU:  
I sat in the chair in front of the computer screen in the computer room. The four girls dancing, I decided, had potential to become a Vocaloid. Each current Vocaloid 16 and older were getting ready to have an apprentice. I eyed the one that was supposed to be me in the dance, Skilly.  
"I choose Skilly," I said as my final answer. I had been deciding between the four of them, but I feel that I know that Skilly will make a great Vocaloid someday under my teachings.  
I noticed Len was staring at Skilly, too. "Len, you're not old enough to have an apprentice yet," I told him.  
"I know, but she's cute. I can't help staring at her, she's so cute!" Len replied. I was surprised when Len told me this. He has dated before, but he would have never said that. Never. I looked back at the computer. Anna, Caroline, and Jenna were dancing and singing well, too, but Skilly stands out on top for me. I looked back at Len.  
"Can you stop?" I asked Len.  
"What?" Len asked as he folded his arms and looked at me.  
"Len, you realize she's only eleven, right? You're three years older than her." I told Len.  
"Yes, but three years isn't that bad." Len pointed out.  
I guess you're right, I thought. I didn't want him to know that he won the argument.  
"Hey, you two, it's our turn," I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Megurine Luka and Lily standing behind me.  
"Skilly's taken," I said. "  
'Kay," Lily said. Len and I got up and left.  
Len and I walked down the hallway until we got to our bedrooms on the right wall.  
"See you later," I said. Len nodded as he opened the door to his room and entered it.  
RIN:  
I looked up when I saw Len enter the room. Our room is painted white, and our bed sheets are white. Len's bed was a few feet away from the closet, and a few more feet away from the door. On the other side of his bed, there was a nightstand, and then there's my bed. At the front of my bed was a black desk with a laptop.  
"Hi," I said. "Hi," Len said daydreamily.  
"What's up?" I asked Len as he flopped on his bed.  
"What's down?"  
"Let me guess, Miku found an apprentice and you stared at the apprentice the whole time" "Technically, yes" Len replied. "But Miku has a problem with that. Because the girl's eleven and I'm fourteen."  
"Well, deal with it, Len. That's what she thinks. Green's the enemy, right?"  
"Some terms, yes," Len answered as I sat down on my bed.  
"Just don't let Miku bother you, okay? Or the apprentice?" I asked Len.  
"The apprentice's name is Skilly," Len told me. I nodded.  
We stared at each other for what seemed like an hour. "I hope Skilly can become a Vocaloid," Len told me.  
"Well, problem is, the best she can probably get is a UTAU, right?" I reminded Len. Our master had told us that the apperentices, if they were successful enough, would be 95% likely to become a UTAU. And it's extremely hard to become a Utauloid at that."  
"But what's wrong with hope?"  
"Nothing. Just don't get your hopes up too high." I told Len. Len looked down at the floor.  
"I...I guess you're right..." I got of my bed and stood over Len.  
"So...what do you want to do?" Len got up from his bed and walked to the door.  
"Go on the computers,"  
"No! You were just on them!" I wrapped my arms around his stomach and dragged him back to his bed. I pushed him so half of him was lying on the bed. Len sat up.  
"Why'd you do that?" Suddenly, Len pushed me so hard, I fell and my head hit the carpeted floor. I rubbed the back of my head as I got up. I saw Len open the door and run out into the hallway.  
"Len, wait!" I cried out. But it was too late.  
LEN:  
I ran down the hall to the computer room as fast as I could. I heard Rin's voice call to me, but I ignored it. I looked back and saw Rin dash towards me. I tried to go faster, but by the time I could accelerate Rin had tackled me. We rolled on the floor, kicking and punching.  
"Oooh, brother/sister romance," I heard someone say. I saw Luka and Lily laughing at us as they walked away. I looked back at Rin right when she kicked me in the stomach. The pain built up so much that I had to stop.  
"What do you want?" I wheezed. Rin stood up so she towered over my limp body. I looked up at her.  
"I want you to not dash out of the room like that." Rin said as she folded her arms. I doubled up in spite of the pain. I moaned loudly.  
"You're lucky it wasn't the road roller," Rin said harshly as she walked away. I lay there, in pain. I moaned again.  
"Stop your moaning," A deep voice said. I looked up and saw Kaito looking down at me.  
"Get up and stop your whining," I heard Meiko say. She walked over and stood on Kaito's right side.  
"Help me up, then," I demanded.  
"Fine," Kaito said in a mocking voice as he helped me up.  
"So, who did this to you?" Meiko asked nosily.  
"Rin," I said, nervously rubbing the back on my neck with my left hand. "She kicked me in the stomach." Kaito and Meiko ran away. I sighed and headed to my room. When I opened the door, no one was in there. I closed the door and knocked on Miku's door.  
"Come in," said Miku's voice. I opened the door and walked in. The walls were painted light blue with leeks. She had a small white bed and a white vanity with a mirror. On the edge of the mirror were lightbulbs and a pink feathery boa on the very edge. When I closed the door and sat on Miku's bed, Rin was staring at me angrily.  
"How's your stomach?" Miku asked. Rin giggled.  
"Better, and not funny, Rin," I said irritably.  
"Not funny, Rin," Rin said mockingly. She fell off the bed laughing as hard as she could. I turned to Miku.  
"You can tell Luka and Lily to shut the 'f' up too," I said, getting really angry.  
"Len, you can either calm down right this second or you can go in your room and take it out there," Miku said to me. I got up and left the room and entered my room.

CHAPTER 2  
SKILLY:  
I sighed when the music ended.  
"I really am looking forward to being in this dance with you," Marissa told me.  
"I can tell we're going to go big with this," I said encouragingly.  
"Skilly, wanna go swimming now?" Anna asked me.  
"Maybe later. I brought MMD," I said hopefully.  
"Yeah, let's take turns using that. MMD is fun," Caroline agreed. I got my laptop out and plugged the charger in. I turned the laptop on and navigated to MikuMikuDance.  
"Alright, who wants to play with it first?" I asked.  
"I do," Jenna said.  
"Okay," I said as I handed her the laptop. I layed down on the couch, daydreaming about my Vocaloid crush, Kagamine Len. I wished that it was possible to meet him, and if I did, become at least friends with him. I thought he was really, really cute. Len, are you out there? I asked in my thoughts. "Skilly, can I use it now?" Marissa's voice brought me back to the present.  
"Yeah, sure," I said.  
"You're daydreaming about Len, aren't you?" Anna asked.  
"No," I said jokingly. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" I replied truthfully.  
"You would, Skilly," Caroline told me. I sighed as I zoned out again. I am really obsessed with Len. I really should stop, I thought to myself. I lay there on the couch, not really paying attention to the coversation until I heard Jenna say "Len".  
"What about Len?" I asked.  
"I said, you must be very obsessed with Len," Jenna repeated.  
"Have you drawn Vocaloids before?" Marissa asked me.  
"Yes, I'll show you later," I said spacily.  
"We should go swimming now," Anna said.  
"Alright then, let me go change then."

MIKU:  
I sat on my bed with Rin. "I thought he'd stay, but you must have got him really mad." I commented on Len leaving the room a minute ago.  
"Well, it isn't my fault, he dashed out of the room to go to the computers-"  
"He what?" I exclaimed, cutting Rin off.  
"He dashed to the computer room, but I tackled him on the way there. We kicked and punched each other, Luka and Lily laughed, and then when he looked at them, I kicked him in the stomach. When he stopped fighting, I stood up and left. Oh, and he moaned a couple times, too."  
I nodded. "Have you ever thought you didn't hit his exact stomach?"  
"No," she said.  
"That might be why he's so mad at you right now."  
"I was thinking the computers, but he could have just gone there after,"  
"Yeah, exactly. But he chose to come here instead. So, you probably kicked him in a spot you really...shouldn't have." I told Rin. I know Rin's a nice person, but she can be a COMPLETE IDIOT sometimes, I thought.  
"Miku, I should go and apologize to Len." Rin told me. She got up to walk to the door, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed.  
"Not now, let's talk more,"  
"Fine. But only for a little bit." Rin sighed.  
"You should let Len calm down before you go in. He might punch you in the upper chest." I warned Rin.  
"Oh, I see what you did there," Rin said, hugging her upper chest protectively. I laughed.  
"Don't laugh at me, I'm protective there," Rin fumed. I laughed even harder.  
"Seriously, stop it," Rin yelled. I stopped laughing.  
"That's better," Rin sighed. 

RIN:  
I felt guilty about what I did to Len. I walked out of Miku's room and into my room. I saw Len bawling on his bed.  
"Why are you crying?" I asked Len.  
"I'm embarrassed because you told Miku about us and she's probably going to tell everyone. Skilly'll never go out with me!" Len sobbed.  
"Miku promised not to tell, so stop whining," I insisted.  
Len cried harder. "But Miku will tell Skilly! She'll never ever ever love me!"  
I walked over to Len and shook him. "Len, she'll never know. I can tell you that." I reassured him. Len sniffed and stopped crying.  
"Wanna eavesdrop on Lily and Luka?" I asked Len. Len nodded and smiled.  
"Come on then," I said as I helped Len get up.  
When we left our room, I looked at Len and noticed that his face was getting a deeper shade of red. Len started crying again.  
"You okay?" I asked Len.  
"I...I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Len replied as he attempted to dry his eyes. Is he still embarrassed? I thought to myself as I walked down the hall to the computer room.  
"Are you sure you're-"  
"Rin, I'm fine! Drop it, okay? You're just making it worse."  
"Okay, just wanted to make sure," I muttered as we approached the door to the computer room. We sat up against the door and started listening to the loudest voices that sounded like Luka and Lily.  
"I am picking Caroline," Luka declared.  
"I'm picking Anna." Lily said proudly.  
"Well, don't be all diva-ish about it," Luka said before the two Vocaloids laughed.  
"'Kay, ready to go," Lily said as she opened the door. As the door opened, Len and I fell.  
Lily gasped. "You two again?" she asked before navigating around us. Luka followed her.  
"Why don't you just leave us alone?" I asked as Len and I got up.  
"Not if we can help it," Luka replied. Lily came up to me and kicked my right shin. I fell with a thump on the tile floor as the pain built up. Lily and Luka walked away.

LEN:  
All I could do is watch as Lily kicked my twin in the shin. When Rin fell, I knelt down next to her and looked at Luka and Lily.  
"You will pay!" I shouted at them.  
I looked back at Rin. "Do you want me to help you up?" I asked her.  
She nodded. I held my hand out to her. When she grabbed it, I heard a scream that sounded like Miku's.  
"RIN! LEN! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" The voice said.  
I gulped as I helped Rin stand. "Better go to Miku's now," Rin said as she limped down the hall, as I walked, to Miku's room.  
Once we got close to Miku's room, I saw her, Luka and Lily standing out in the hall.  
"So, I hear that you eavesdropped on Lily and Luka. Why'd you even think that would be a good idea?" Miku fumed.  
I looked over at Rin to see her shaking, then I looked at my feet.  
"They won't leave us alone," I muttered.  
"Louder, Len, and look at me!" Miku shouted at me.  
I looked in Miku's eyes. "They-won't-leave-us-alone!" I yelled, taking a big step toward Miku. "There. That loud enough?"  
I folded my arms. Miku looked at Lily and Luka. "Not true, we just happened to walk by them when they were-"  
"You LIARS! You came over to watch us fight! You would've stayed until the end!" I fumed, cutting them off.  
"Len, Rin, go inside your room. I'll talk with you in a minute." Miku demanded. I opened the door for Rin and then went in myself.  
We laid down on our beds as Miku came into the room and stood against the door. "Why the heck would you ever, ever, ever want to eavesdrop on Lily and Luka?" Miku asked us angrily.  
"A, because it's fun, B, because we had nothing else to do, and C, we're fourteen," I answered. "Problems: A, it's not nice, B, find something else to do, and C, just because you're fourteen absolutely does not mean that you can do anything you want!" Miku fumed. I got off my bed, grabbed my pillow, walked over to Miku and whacked her in the head with it, ran back to my bed, and put my pillow in place and laid down. Miku followed me. Once she got to my bed, she jumped on top of me. She held me down and kneed me in the same spot Rin hit me earlier. The pain built up as Miku let go of me.  
"That'll teach you a lesson," Miku said before leaving the room.

CHAPTER 3  
SKILLY:  
I was coming up to the surface of the pool water as I heard Anna say "anyone want to play Colors?" "Sure," I replied.  
"What's the category?" Caroline asked.  
"Vocaloid," Anna said, looking at me. I thought of Len for the category, since he's my favorite. "Luka." Anna said. Caroline swam across, and Anna jumped in. Caroline resurfaced.  
"I so got you!" Anna yelled.  
Caroline sighed and pulled herself out of the pool. "Same category!" she yelled. She got on the diving board and turned around.  
"Len." she exclaimed. I submerged my body under the water and swam until I felt a tap on the shoulder. Caroline and I resurfaced.  
I climbed over the edge of the pool. "Same category," I announced. I stood on the diving board as I wracked my brain for a Vocaloid to pick.  
"Gumi," I called out. I heard a splash behind me. I turned and jumped into the pool and swam after Marissa, who was swimming across. I tagged her on the shoulder. We both resurfaced.  
"Can we do somthing else?" Jenna asked.  
"Sure, I'll call my friend Kchelli," Anna said as she got out of the pool.  
"I'm getting out, too," I said.  
When everyone followed me out of the pool, we patiently waited for Kchelli to arrive. "What do you want to do now?" Caroline asked.  
"I'm here!" a voice said. I looked over to the gate door and saw someone with dark brown, wavy hair and light skin.  
"Kchelli!" Anna and Caroline chorused as they ran to open the gate door.

MIKU:  
I entered my bedroom enraged. Rin and Len were eavesdropping my two best friends, Lily and Luka, and I got Len back pretty well, I thought. I laid down on my stomach on the bed and let out a long sigh. Even though I thought I taught Len a lesson, I also felt guilty about it. I decided to go talk to Lily and Luka. I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. I dragged my feet across the floor and finally got to Lily and Luka's room. "Hey," I said, sticking my head into the door.  
The room was painted a deep purple and the carpet was black. The two beds on the right had deep blue sheets. The bed farther away from me had "Luka" on the headboard while the bed closer to me had "Lily". On the left was a white vanity, and next to that on the left was a black desk with a Mac sitting on it. To the left of that was a tall floor lamp. "Hey," Lily said, sitting down on her bed. Luka was sitting at the vanity, doing her hair.  
"Sorry about Rin and Len," I apologized for the twins.  
"No problem, just next time when you see them, tell them to come here," Luka replied.  
"Okay, do you want me to go get them now?" I asked Lily and Luka.  
"No, they'll come soon enough." Luka replied assuringly.  
I opened the door all the way. I heard footsteps running towards me. I felt a lot of weight as two bodies tackled me to the ground. I looked behind my left shoulder and saw Rin and Len laying on top of me. "What goes around, comes around," Len said mischeviously.  
"Especially pain," Rin said in the same tone of voice.  
"Stop this, you two!" I yelled.  
"Never," Len replied. "The Kagamine twins will never stop." 

RIN:  
I laid comfortably on Miku's back. "Didn't see this coming?" I asked Miku.  
"Got to admit, I never did. Up, you two, now," Miku wheezed.  
"What are you, their mother?" Lily asked Miku. The way she acts, yes, I thought to myself.  
"No, but they need someone to take care of them, they're only fourteen," Miku replied.  
"You're no better, you're sixteen," Len butted in, talking to Miku.  
I leaned into Len's right ear and covered my mouth with my right hand. "Miku's not going to respect us, we don't respect her," I whispered.  
Len leaned over to my left ear and covered his mouth with his left hand.  
"To a certain point, we can't get too violent," he whispered back. Len turned away and we got off Miku's back.  
"Well, you two have to stop now or there will be absolutely no bananas for Len and absolutely no oranges for Rin!" Miku fumed.  
Len and I exchanged glances. "Fine," I said. We walked down the hallway to our room.  
We walked in silence until we got to our room door.  
I sighed. "Maybe we should knock it off. Lily, Luka and Miku will probably be nicer to us," I admitted.  
"Umm...yeah, yeah. We should." Len said spacily.  
"Len, is there something bothering you? You seem off since you and Miku came back from the computer room."  
Len stared at me with a surprised look. "I-I'm fine, Rin! Just perfect." Len gave me a fake smile and turned away.  
"Len, you're definitely off today. You're a lot more space-y, you don't seem to pay attention as much,"  
"Rin!" Len turned around and stared at me with his arms folded. "Maybe I have a crush on her! Maybe I'm in love with her! Maybe I can't get over her! Why can't you stay out of my business and worry about yours?" Len snapped at me.  
I put my hands up as if I was defeated. "I'm sorry! But you're my brother and I think I should know if you have a crush on someone or not!"  
"You know what? Fine. Just get out of my face so I can at least try to get some sanity back."  
Len opened the door and entered the room. I turned away and headed to the kitchen when I heard the door slam. I sighed and continued walking.

LEN:  
I flopped onto my bed. "Why won't she listen to me?" I said, looking up to the ceiling. I felt my eyes watering. "Why?" I asked myself. I felt hot tears running down my face. I rolled onto my back and wiped the tears off. Stay strong, I thought.  
I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, crying. I heard a knock at the door. "Wh-who i-is i-it?" I asked between tears.  
"It's Kaito," I heard Kaito's voice say.  
"C-come i-in," I said. Kaito opened the door and walked in.  
"Someone's upset today," Kaito said, closing the door and sitting on the end of the bed.  
"Th-this another o-one of y-your p-pathetic j-jokes?" I asked Kaito.  
"No, of course not. I saw Rin walking down to the kitchen and I asked her where you were. She said "in my room looking for sanity." So I came here to cheer you up with bananas!" Kaito explained.  
"B-b-bananas?" I asked, smiling.  
"Well, if bananas can't cheer Len up, I don't know what can," Kaito replied with a smile.  
"Y-you're th-the b-best," I said, sitting up. Kaito gave me five bananas. I peeled one and bit it. "Mmmm, bananas," I said. ` `  
I stopped crying. "Thanks," I said to Kaito.  
"No problem," Kaito replied.  
"Hey, can I join?" Meiko's voice said.  
"Sure," I said. Meiko opened the door and walked into the room.  
"Close the door," I said.  
"I know, I know," Meiko replied as she shut the door. "Did Kaito tell you yet? Kaito and I are going out!" Meiko said, jumping up and down. Kaito got up and hugged her.  
"That's great!" I said. I sighed quietly. Will I ever be like that? Will I ever have a girlfriend? I sighed. I'll just have to wait and see.

CHAPTER 4  
SKILLY:  
"Hey, guys!" Kchelli said, waving her arms.  
"Hi!" Anna and Caroline said.  
"Hello," Jenna, Marissa, and I said.  
"This is a totally random question, but wouldn't it be cool if we were Vocaloids?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it would," Anna said. "My favorite is Lily."  
"My favorite is Luka!" Caroline said.  
"Meiko's my favorite," Jenna said.  
"Gumi's mine," Marissa replied.  
"Mine's a newer Vocaloid, Ring Suzune," Kchelli explained.  
"Oh, I've heard of her, she's pretty good. By the way, my favorite is Miku." I said.  
"What if they were watching us right now?" Jenna asked.  
"That'd be cool," I said.  
"C'mon, let's go inside for now," Anna said.  
"Okay," Kchelli replied. The six of us headed inside to the living room.  
"Do any of you know what time it is?" Marissa asked.  
"Six fifteen," I said, checking my phone.  
"Oh, cool, you have the iPhone 4S," Jenna commented.  
"Yes, I do," I replied.  
"What are we going to have for dinner?" I asked.  
"You hungry, Skilly?" Caroline asked.  
"Yeah, kinda," I replied. Caroline left the room to find her mother.  
"Did you bring your Pokemon cards?" Anna asked me.  
"Yes, I finally remembered," I replied.  
"Good, 'cause I want to trade, and I want to see your Psyduck card," Anna told me.  
"Okay, I'll go get them," I said, rushing over to Anna's room to get my bag.

MIKU:  
I walked into Lily and Luka's room and closed the door. "Sorry about that," I apologized.  
"It's fine, at least they left." Luka replied, putting her long, pink hair into a ponytail.  
"They won't leave us alone, though," Lily reminded Luka.  
"True," Luka admitted.  
"Next time they bother you, come and tell me, okay?" I requested.  
"Yes, we will, and one more thing." Lily said.  
"You're not their mother. So don't act like you are." Luka said.  
I nodded. "See you in the computer room at 9:00 am?" I asked as I walked out of the room and closed the door.  
"9:00 am," Lily said. I left the room and walked to Rin and Len's room.  
I knocked on Len and Rin's bedroom door. "Come in," I heard Len's voice say. I opened the door and stepped in. I saw Meiko and Kaito sitting on Rin's bed.  
"They're here because?" I asked Len.  
"Kaito came to cheer me up, Meiko followed," Len explained.  
"You were sad again today?" I asked.  
"Kaito brought me bananas!" Len said, holding three bananas in the air.  
"Oh, he brings you bananas when you're upset, but he never brings me leeks," I commented.  
I looked up at Kaito to see him with a guilty face. "You never asked," Kaito defended.  
"Len never asked," I argued back.  
"Knock it off, you two," Meiko said, hugging Kaito from the side. I sighed and looked back at Len. " Meet me in the computer room at 9:00 am. Bring Rin. Don't be late." I told Len.  
I looked at Kaito and Meiko. "You two, same thing," I said before I walked out.

RIN:  
I walked into the kitchen. The walls were a light pink. The cabinets, tables, and chairs were white, and the appliances were aluminum. The countertops were marble. "I'm in the mood for an orange," I said, walking to the fridge.  
"An orange, huh?" a voice said. I turned around and saw Gakupo staring down at me.  
"Come for an eggplant?" I asked him.  
"Of course, you idiot," Gakupo replied. I opened the door and grabbed an orange.  
"Don't call me an idiot," I said. I walked out of the kitchen and headed to my room.  
When I got to my room, I stood in front of the door. I sighed. What if Len yells at me again? I opened the door and walked inside.  
"Hey, you," Len greeted me.  
"Hi," I said softly.  
"Hello," Meiko and Kaito choursed.  
"Miku said we have to meet in the computer room at nine," Len informed me. I peeled my orange and bit it. Mmmm, oranges, I thought.  
"Hey, Orange Girl, wanna hear some good news?" Meiko asked me.  
I turned to look at her. "Sure," I replied.  
"Kaito and I are dating!" Meiko said, bouncing up and down.  
"Okay, you can stop now," I said. Meiko frowned.  
"Saw Gakupo today, he got an eggplant and called me an idiot," I told everyone.  
"That's nice," Len said. I took another bite of my orange.  
"You look like you're in love with that thing," Kaito commented.  
"Maybe I am," I replied.

LEN:  
I took a banana and peeled it. "Go ahead, stuff your face with bananas," Meiko said, rolling her eyes. "You can leave," I said. Meiko can be so insulting sometimes! I thought to myself.  
"C'mon, Kaito," Meiko said as she stood up and pulled Kaito with her.  
"Bye," Kaito said, walking out of the room and shutting the door.  
"So, Rin, how's your orange?" I asked.  
"Good. How's your banana?" Rin asked me.  
"Wonderful," I said, taking a bite and grinning. The two of us giggled. What a nice brother and sister moment, I thought. I laid down on my bed again.  
"I wonder why we're being called to the computer room at nine," I wondered aloud.  
"I don't know," Rin told me. "I don't know."  
"Miku seems pretty mad at us today," I commented, taking a bite of my banana.  
"Because we cause trouble. I told you earlier that we should stop." Rin replied forcefully.  
I shrugged. "Doesn't matter," I said lightly.  
"Yes, it does, Len. If we don't stop, we could get in serious trouble with Master." Rin opposed. We could get in serious trouble with Master. I said over and over in my head.  
"I'll think about it." I said.  
"You're not just thinking about it, you're stopping all the trouble we might cause in the future." Rin fumed.  
"Okay, okay, I'll try my best to stop," I said. I took another bite of my banana.  
"You better," Rin told me. We both sighed.  
"Subject change. What do you think about this morning's meeting?" Rin asked me.  
I looked at the clock on the nightstand that read seven fifteen in the morning. "I don't like how it's less than two hours away," I replied.  
Rin nodded and took a bite of her orange. I smiled. I have a long day ahead of me today.

CHAPTER 5  
SKILLY:  
I grabbed my Pokemon cards from my bag. "There they are," I muttered. I walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
"Anna? Caroline?" I called. No answer. I walked downstairs to the game room.  
"Hey, guys, got my Pokemon cards," I said.  
I looked over at the television screen. "DIE, ROXAS! DIE! GO DIE IN A HOLE! FIRETRUCK YOU!" Anna yelled at the TV.  
"You're playing Kingdom Hearts without me?" I asked.  
"NO! SORA, YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN BEAT ROXAS!" Anna yelled.  
"Sorry," Caroline said.  
"NO!" Anna screamed.  
"What?" I asked.  
"SORA DIED!" Anna screamed.  
"Try again," Jenna said.  
"You don't understand! Roxas deserves to DIE!" Anna replied.  
"Trying again," she muttered. "I'm level ninety-nine, and I still can't beat Roxas!" Anna fumed. "Roxas is probably level ninety-nine, too," Marissa said. I sat down on the couch next to Anna. "Well, Roxas is technically Sora, so if Sora's level ninety-nine, Roxas is level ninety-nine," Kchelli said.  
"Dude, just try again," Jenna said.  
"Change your strategy. Got it memorized?" Caroline said with a finger on her head.  
"That's your new catch phrase?" I asked Caroline.  
She nodded. "Got it memorized?" Caroline replied, putting her finger to her head again. Everyone laughed, including her.  
"GO SORA! YOU'RE ALOMST DONE! YOU'RE WINNING! YOU WON!" Anna screamed.  
"Anna, what world did you just beat?" I asked.  
"The World That Never Was," Anna replied.  
"It sounds hard," I said.

MIKU:  
Two hours passed since I left Rin and Len's room. I was sitting in front of a computer in the computer room, waiting for everyone to arrive. I looked around me and saw Rin, Len, Luka, Lily, Ring, Meiko, Kaito, and Gumi in the room. I saw many other vocaloids enter, but I didn't really know them. "Alright, let's start the meeting," A male vocaloid with dark hair and a suit walked up to the front of the room. "Those who don't know me, I am Hiyama Kiyoteru," Kiyoteru introduced himself. "As many of you know, many of you will be meeting your apprentices very soon," Kiyoteru continued. "Alright, now every Vocaloid sixteen and over may now make sure they want the apprentice they picked." Kiyoteru said. The computers turned on to where the apprentices were.

RIN:  
I sat, bored, in front of a computer. Every Vocaloid sixteen and over was watching their apprentices doing who-knows-what. It stinks being fourteen right now, I thought sadly. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "I'm so tired," I muttered.  
"Same here," I heard Len say in the same tone of voice.  
"I can't wait to meet Skilly," Len muttered.  
"You've been telling me all morning," I muttered back, rubbing my eyes again.  
"I'm gonna go look at Skilly on Miku's computer," Len told me. He got up from his chair.  
"Len, sit down," Kiyoteru demanded. Len sat back down.  
"Nice try," a short girl with short black hair in pigtails said. Len and I exchanged confused glances. I looked over to our old and new friends. I looked at Kiyoteru pleadingly, but he shook his head.  
I rested my head on the keyboard. "Rin! Get your head off the keyboard!" Kiyoteru yelled.  
"What am I supposed to do? Stare at a blank computer for an hour?" I yelled back.  
Kiyoteru shook his head and gave me a dirty look. I sighed.

LEN:  
I can't take my mind off of Skilly, I want her to come now! I thought sadly.  
"She's going to come soon enough," Rin said, reading my mind.  
I sighed. "I want her to come now," I whined.  
"Well stop your whining. She's coming soon and that's that," Rin replied. She just doesn't understand me. I thought.  
I frowned. "But, but-"  
"Len, you are going to see her in an hour. You can wait an hour."  
"But, I can't," I tried to tell her. Rin put her hand out, like she wasn't going to listen anymore. I wish she'd just- I cut the thought off, not wanting to wish to hurt my sister.  
"Okay, everyone, time to pick apprentices. Hatsune Miku, you go first."

CHAPTER 6  
SKILLY:  
"I'm tired," Caroline said, her eyes closing for a while and then opening suddenly.  
"Me too," Jenna agreed. I myself was tired, but didn't have the energy to say so.  
"Just let me save the game and we'll go to bed." Anna yawned, pressing repeatedly on the Playstation controller. Anna then took her glasses off, and took Caroline's and put them both on the table next to her. My eyes kept closing, and I didn't want to keep them open any longer. I drifted off, ready for a long, peaceful rest.

My eyes fluttered open, and I was lying in a place I didn't recognize. I was wearing the same clothes I was wearing earlier, a white crop-top with a purple cami and black shorts.  
"Where am I?" I muttered. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a white room, like a lobby without a desk, but with doors in the walls. Three people were standing in front of me. A girl with long, light blue hair in pigtails held her hand out to me.  
"I'm Hatsune Miku," the girl said.  
"I-I'm Skilly," I replied, holding her hand as she helped me up. A pair of twins came up to me.  
"I'm Kagamine Rin," the girl twin said.  
"I'm Kagamine Len," the boy twin said, shyly. Rin whispered something in Len's ear. Len blushed. "C'mon, we'll take you to my room," Miku said.  
"Wait, where are my friends? I want to see them! And am I dreaming? I remember falling asleep..." I asked.  
"Your friends are with their mentors." Rin said.  
"And you look like you're dreaming, but you're really not," Len told me.  
I nodded. I followed them into Miku's room.

MIKU:  
I led the small group of four to my room. I looked at Skilly. I chose right, I thought, seeing how she wasn't even scared to be here.  
"What exactly will you be teaching me?" Skilly asked.  
Good question. I thought for a while, and replied; "Well, I'm going to teach you how to dance, sing anything, do anything about singing and dancing."  
Skilly nodded. "Here's my room," I said, stopping in front of my door. Skilly stepped in front of me excitedly. I opened the door and walked in.  
"I love your room, Miku!" Skilly said, admiring the leeks on my walls. "I just wish my friends were here." Skilly looked so sad.  
"You'll get to see them here tomorrow night." Rin said quickly, trying to make her happy.  
"Let's start training now," I suggested. "Let's do something we know first, like the Bad Apple dance mirrored." Skilly nodded happily and I started the music. We danced to it, mirrored, while I sang.  
"You really are good," I thought out loud.  
Skilly turned a shade of red and whispered; "thanks."  
"We should work on singing too. Let's start with Po Pi Po," I said. We aren't really becoming friends, I thought, biting my lip. After we sang Po Pi Po, Skilly sat down.  
"You have an unusually low voice for becoming a female Vocaloid," I said. Skilly put her head down.  
"I knew you'd say something about that," she muttered.  
"We can always fix that, you know, with practice." I suggested.  
Skilly nodded. "I think that's enough training, because it's your first day. You should explore the place. Rin? Len? Can you take Skilly on a tour of the place?" I said. Rin and Len nodded. 

RIN:  
Len, Skilly and I walked out of Miku's room. I pointed to my bedroom door. "That's our bedroom," I said. Skilly nodded.  
I leaned over to Len's left ear. "Say something," I whispered.  
Len leaned over to my right ear. "Like what?" he asked.  
I shrugged. We continued in the direction of the computer room. "Is it fun being a Vocaloid?" Skilly asked us.  
I nudged Len. "Oh! Uhh, yeah, a bit of stress sometimes, but it's great," Len said, still caught off-guard by me nudging him.  
Skilly looked at us. "You made him answer, didn't you?" she asked me.  
"Well, he can't apparently talk to you, he's too...should I say it...scared right now?" I replied, looking at Len. He gave me a guilty-why-did-you-do-that face. Skilly turned around and we walked to the computer room.  
"Do you come here a lot?" Skilly wondered.  
"More than you think," Len replied. That good enough? Len mouthed to me. I rolled my eyes at him. Skilly looked behind us.  
"What does that door lead to?" she said, pointing to a door behind us. Len and I looked at each other.  
"We don't know." I said. Skilly shrugged.  
We turned to the left to continue the tour. Len pointed to our left. "There's the kitchen," Len pointed out.  
"You hungry?" he asked Skilly.  
"No, I'm fine," she replied. We continued walking.  
"Have you ever had someone-I mean, a song stuck in your head that you can't get out?" Len asked nervously.  
"Yeah," Skilly replied. We walked by another pair of doors. One of them opened. A boy with spiky, brown hair walked out.  
"Hey, you're from that video game!" Skilly said.  
"Yeah, the game with the heartless and sea salt ice cream and Organization XIII and Keyblades!" I said.  
"It's SORA!" Skilly yelled. She hugged Sora.  
"I, uhh," Sora said nervously as Skilly let go of him.  
"Can I come with you?" he asked.  
"Who's your mentor and where is he?" I asked Sora.  
"My mentor is Kaito and he is in his room." he pointed to the door he had just walked out of.  
"Do you know who Meiko's apprentice is?" Skilly asked.  
"Meiko's apprentice is Jenna Clare," Sora said.  
"I know her," Skilly replied.  
"Hold on. Sora, you should ask Kaito if you can come," I said.  
"Okay," Sora said, running inside Kaito and Meiko's room.  
"At least I know where Jenna is," Skilly muttered.

LEN:  
Sora walked out of the room with a sad look on his face. "I can't," Sora said.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you, and I'm sure we'll see each other soon," Skilly reassured him.  
"Bye," Sora said.  
"Bye," I replied. Sora seems nice, I thought.  
"Len! Who lives-" Skilly began before the second door opened and the Vocaloid Gumi came out. "Oh, hi there," she greeted us. "Hi," I said shyly. She was the girl I had dated. I looked down at my feet. You call yourself a man? You're hardly able to speak to Skilly and you can't even talk normally to a Vocaloid. I thought harshly. "You're Gumi, right?" Skilly asked. "Yep," Gumi said happily. "My apprentice, Marissa, says she knows you," Gumi said. Skilly nodded as Gumi walked toward the kitchen. "Let's go back, we can always come down here later," I said quickly. I didn't really feel comfortable near Gumi's room. We turned around and headed back to Miku's room. I walked on the left side of Skilly and Rin on the right. I hope we can become best friends, the three of us, I thought.  
"Skilly, have you listened to any new vocaloids yet?" I asked Skilly. "Other than Ring Suzune, no," she replied. "When's Galaco coming out as a Vocaloid?" she asked. "Galaco? Never heard of her before. I don't know half the Vocaloids here, so don't be mad at me if I can't tell you about a certain one." I replied. 

CHAPTER 7:  
SKILLY:  
I continued walking back to Miku's room. I want to talk to Len, but there's nothing really worth talking about with him, I sighed. "So, what do you do in your free time?" Rin asked me.  
"I'm usually on my computer," I answered. Rin nodded.  
"Hey! Skilly!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Anna, Caroline, and Sora running towards me. "Look who we found!" Anna yelled, dragging Sora.  
"I told you, I've met her-" Sora began.  
"Hi, Sora! I thought Kaito wasn't ready for you to explore yet." Len said. I can't believe this is happening. First, I meet my three favorite Vocaloids, and now I've just met my favorite videogame character. What other things are going to happen to me tonight? I wondered excitedly. Sora looked down at his shoes. "I begged him." Sora muttered guiltily.  
"Well, if Kaito said it was alright, you can come with us to Miku's. We aren't giving the tour anymore." Rin said, looking at Len.  
"Okay," Sora said excitedly. The six of us headed down to Miku's room.  
I knocked on the door to Miku's room. "Who is it?" Miku yelled.  
"Rin, Len, Skilly, Caroline, Anna, and Sora," I responded.  
"Come in," Miku called. I opened the door and saw Miku sitting on her bed.  
"That was quick," Miku commented.  
"Well, umm...Len wanted to come back for some reason." Rin replied.  
"Did you not feel comfortable over there at Gumi's place?" Miku teased.  
"Shut up," Len defended, blushing.  
"You're in love with Gumi?" I asked Len.  
"No," Len said, punching my arm.  
"Don't punch me," I said, punching Len back. 

MIKU:  
"Enough, please, get along," I told Len and Skilly.  
"Okay," Len and Skilly said together. The seven of us giggled.  
"Come in here, I want the door closed," I told the six others. The clump walked inside and a boy with brown, spiky hair closed the door.  
"I'm Sora, Kaito's apprentice," he said. Two twins came up to me.  
"I'm Anna," the one with purple glasses said.  
"I'm Caroline," the other twin said.  
"I'm Hatsune Miku. Pleased to meet you." I replied. The pair of twins nodded and the spiky-haired boy nodded. Today's been more stressful than I thought it would be. I sighed and looked at Skilly.  
"Skilly, did Rin and Len show you where the kitchen is?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, why?" she replied.  
"Could you, Anna, Caroline, and Sora please get some bananas, oranges, and leeks for us?" I asked.  
"Yeah, sure," Skilly answered.  
"Thanks," I said as the four apprentices left the room.  
"Len, you coward," I teased. Len blushed.  
"I...I was still nervous, wasn't that long since we were still...still dating," he defended. Rin and I laughed.  
"Well, you could have just moved forward," I pointed out.  
Len nodded and blushed again. "Don't worry about it, Len, you still have the rest of the day," Rin comforted.  
"I know, I know," Len replied, looking down at his feet. I got up and walked over to Len. He looked up at me as I patted him on the shoulder gently.  
"Don't sweat it," I said.  
"We got snacks," I heard Skilly say. I backed away from Len as the four apprentices walked in.

RIN:  
I feel bad for Miku, all this stress put on her shoulders. Skilly's behaved, but the job itself seems so stressful. I'm glad I'm only fourteen now. I sighed as Skilly handed me an orange. "Thanks," I said. She nodded as she gave Len a banana.  
Len smiled. "Having a nice day so far?" he asked Skilly.  
"Yeah, just wasn't expecting it," she answered. Len and I nodded.  
Skilly grabbed a banana from the banana pile she had put on Miku's bed a few moments ago. "Maybe the three of us should go in our room, that way it won't be so crowded," I suggested.  
"Okay," Skilly said, shrugging. Skilly, Len, and I left Miku's room and walked into my room.  
"Not much," Len said to Skilly as we entered the room.  
"No, it's nice," Skilly said. Len sat on his bed, facing the middle of the room as Skilly and I sat on my bed, facing Len.  
"Is Miku going to be okay with us being in here?" Skilly asked.  
"Yeah, why not?" Len replied.  
"I don't know, maybe just not knowing where we are might worry her a bit." Skilly answered.  
Len and I both shrugged. "Good point, though," I replied. "but she'd figure it out soon enough." Skilly shrugged this time. "How many Vocaloid songs have you listened to?" Len asked Skilly.  
"A lot," she replied.  
"Name one," I challenged.  
"My Icecream Is Melting, it's a parody to the song Melt, and it's sung by Kaito," Skilly replied.  
"That sounds familiar," I said.  
"It's one of the songs Kaito won't let us listen to. He said we would tell Miku or whoever sang the original song." Len reminded me. I remembered the day when Kaito told us we couldn't listen to a certain few songs. He wouldn't tell us anything more about them than "it's about ice cream."  
"Is it a good song?" Len asked Skilly.  
"Yes," she replied with a smile. 

LEN:  
"Why couldn't you listen to it?" Skilly asked me.  
"You should ask Kaito. But I think I remember him thinking we were going to tattle, as I just said." I replied. I got off my bed and sat next to Skilly on Rin's bed.  
"I'll show you the song and the video, if you want," Skilly offered.  
"Maybe later," I replied.  
I heard a knock on my room door. "Who is it?" Rin asked.  
"It's Sora," a voice said. Sora opened the door. "Can I hang here for a bit?" Sora asked, shutting the door.  
"Um, yeah," I replied. I sighed. I wanted it to be just me, Rin, and Skilly, I wished. "So, what's up?" I asked Sora, trying to lighten my own mood.  
Sora sat down on my bed. "Nothing, really, I just hoped I would get to see my best friends Kairi and Riku," he answered.  
I nodded, hoping to look more comforting than I felt.  
"Well, you've still got lots of time left here," Rin said.  
"I'm sure you'll get to see them really soon, whether you're home or fighting Xemnas," Skilly comforted. Rin and I looked at Skilly with confused faces, while Sora looked at her, comforted.  
"I did not understand half the stuff you just said," I said to Skilly, still confused.  
"You would only understand if you played Kingdom Hearts II," Skilly explained.  
I nodded, still confused, but I decided to let the confusion leave. I didn't have time for confusion. I had to get Sora out of my room so it could be just me, Skilly, and Rin. Like it was supposed to be.  
"I should go back to Kaito's," Sora said.  
"Tell Jenna I said 'hi'!" Skilly said.  
"Okay," Sora replied, opening the door and stepping out of the room.  
"'Bye," Rin and I said as Sora closed the door and left.  
"Arigatou," I whispered.

CHAPTER 8:  
SKILLY:  
"You don't like him, do you?" I asked Len, reffering to Sora.  
"How'd you know?" he asked me.  
"You whispered 'thank you' in Japanese when Sora left," I replied.  
"I didn't think you could understand Japanese," Len replied, surprised.  
"I can't, only a few words," I confessed.  
"We'll teach you how to speak Japanese," Len offered.  
"Okay, just not right now." I muttered.  
"It's okay if you don't understand sometimes," Len comforted. I could tell that he was struggling to not put his arm around me.  
I looked over at Rin and saw that she was giggling. "You can stop now," I said.  
"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at Len," Rin replied. I looked back at Len, who was still struggling to not lose control of his arm.  
"So, why don't you like Sora?" I asked Len.  
"You wouldn't like me if I told you." he said.  
I folded my arms and gave him a oh-no-you-didn't face. "Don't try," he said, still struggling with his arm.  
"You stop with your arm now," I said, relaxing my face and arms.  
Len blushed. "You...you saw that?" he asked.  
I nodded. Len blushed harder. Rin exploded in laughter. I shrugged. If I could just freeze this moment in time, I would, I thought, staring into Len's eyes as he stared into mine. Len blinked and turned his head away. 

 

MIKU:  
I sat on my bed, looking at Anna and Caroline. "You two should go back to Luka and Lily," I suggested to the twins.  
"Okay," Anna said.  
"'Bye," Caroline said.  
I waved in reply. Anna and Caroline walked out of the room, shut the door behind them, and left. Day's not over yet, I thought, looking over to my alarm clock. It read 12:30 pm, which meant that Skilly's been here for a few hours. I sighed. I wonder if Skilly's getting along with the Kagamines, I thought. Well, she hasn't complained yet, so she must be fine, I grabbed a leek from the leek pile and took a bite of it. I better go check anyway, I thought as I got up from my bed.  
I walked to the door and sighed. Here goes nothing, I thought, opening the door and walking out.  
I knocked on the Kagamine twins' door. "Who is it?" Rin asked.  
"Miku," I replied.  
"Come in," Len said.  
"Hi," I greeted, sitting down on Len's bed, facing the twins and my apprentice.  
"Hi," Skilly said, waving to me. The four of us laughed.  
"So, what's up?" Len asked me.  
"Nothing, really," I said.  
"How is it over here?" I asked.  
"Good," Skilly answered.  
"Did Sora come in here?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Rin said, causing Len to roll his eyes.  
"Well, I just came here check on you guys," I said.  
"Are you their mother?" Skilly asked me.  
"No," I said, getting up and walking over to the door. I looked back at Skilly. "I'm not offended, I would love to adopt them, but...I'm sixteen." I said, leaving the room.

RIN:  
"She always does that," I explained to Skilly. She nodded.  
"It gets annoying after awhile," Len told Skilly. She nodded again.  
"You're a quiet one," Len told Skilly.  
"I know," she replied shyly.  
I patted her on her shoulder. "Don't sweat it. We all get quiet sometimes." I comforted. I poked Len behind Skilly's back. He looked at me. "Say something, you idiot! You made her feel bad!" I mouthed to him. "Don't make him apologize, I know I'm quiet," Skilly said.  
I gave Len a dirty look. "Anyway, what do you want to do now?" Len asked me and Skilly.  
Skilly sighed. "I don't know," she said, depressingly.  
"What's wrong, Skilly?" Len asked.  
"She's upset because of you. Because you are a complete idiot and you had to say that she's 'a quiet one'." I explained to Len.  
"Don't fight! Please!" Skilly cried.  
Len and I sighed. "And why are you calling me an-"  
"I SAID DON'T FIGHT!" Skilly yelled, cutting Len off.  
Len and I were taken aback. "O-kay, then," Len said.  
"Can you two please calm down? We were all having a good time until you two had to start squabbling! I was enjoying myself and then you two were yelling at each other!" Skilly said, tearing up. Len looked startled. "Idiot," I mouthed to him.  
Skilly covered her eyes. "Don't cry, Skilly. It's okay. Rin and I will try not to fight anymore," Len said, soothingly.  
I would have stopped crying then and there. But Skilly still sobbed.  
"Shh...Skilly, calm down. We're not fighting anymore. Calm down, Skilly. Calm down." Len went on comforting. Skilly uncovered her eyes and rubbed them.  
"Th-thanks," she said.  
Len smiled. Skilly looked up at him and smiled.

LEN:  
And we were so close to becoming friends, I thought. Rin's right. I am an idiot. I messed up my whole life because I didn't think. I sighed. "So, what do you want to do? That's not fighting?" I asked.  
Rin shrugged. "Stay here and talk," Skilly said.  
"Sure, I don't see why not," I replied, shrugging.  
"I wish I knew what to talk about though," Skilly lemented.  
I nodded. "Would you consider the three of us friends?" I asked.  
"I guess," Rin answered.  
I waited for an answer from Skilly, but she seemed to be staring, almost through me. Is she looking at me or at the wall? "Skilly!" I said, impatiently.  
"Huh?" Skilly jumped.  
"I said: Would you consider the three of us friends?"  
"Yeah, definitely! And, uh, sorry for spacing out, I just had nothing interesting going on at the moment." Skilly replied.  
"It's fine," I said.  
"So, why do you hate Sora so much?" Rin asked. He's getting too friendly with Skilly! I wanted to say so badly. But Skilly would think that I'm weird and Rin wouldn't understand. She never has, why would she now?  
"Something about him just irks me," I said. Not a total lie, I thought. But even not totally lying to my sister and my crush hurt me. I sighed.  
"Len, you realize we don't believe you, right?" Rin asked me. I looked over at Rin.  
"If I told you, you wouldn't understand. Not now." I replied. I looked down at the floor.  
"Len, do you like me?" I heard Skilly ask.  
I looked at Skilly. "Yes, of course I like you! Who wouldn't?" I replied. Why would she ask me this? "No, I mean, do you 'like me' like me. Like, as in do you have a crush on me?" Skilly explained.  
I touched one of her two braids and sighed. What should I tell her? I looked into her dark, brown eyes. "Yes, I do 'like you' like you. You don't know how long I've stared at a computer, next to Miku, staring at you." I replied. "So, the next question is, Skilly, do you 'like me' like me?"

CHAPTER 9:  
SKILLY:  
"If I didn't, why would I have asked you?" I replied.  
"True," Len said.  
"So now what do you want to do?" Rin asked.  
"I could show you My Icecream Is Melting now," I suggested.  
"If it's something to do, I don't mind," Rin replied.  
Len shrugged. "Then let's head to the computer room," he said.  
I pushed the door open and held it open for Len and Rin. I looked around and noticed that there were computers lined up against the left, back, and right walls. There were also seven rows of computers in the middle of the room.  
"Skilly, over here!" Len called, him and Rin pointing to a seat inbetween them in the fourth row.  
I nodded and walked over to them. "Blame's on you if Kaito comes in," Rin told me.  
"Oh, thanks," I replied jokingly. I looked around again to make sure it was just the three of us alone. I sat on the chair in front of the computer inbetween the twins. "Can one of you please turn the computer on for me? And get to YouTube?" I asked.  
"Sure," Len said.  
I looked down at the keyboard. The keys were labeled in Japanese, as I expected. I looked back at the computer screen and saw that Len was typing in the search bar on YouTube. "Thanks," I said as he pressed the key that must be the 'enter' key.  
"No problem," Len said with a smile.  
I clicked on the video I usually watched and listened to the song. 

MIKU:  
Back to square one; alone in my bedroom. I thought. I should go to the computer room to listen to some music. Haven't done that today. I got up from my bed and opened the door.  
"Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama..." I muttered the first line of my most famous song, World is Mine, as I left my room.  
I opened the door to the computer room and heard a song similar to my song Melt, but with slightly different words and a deeper vocal. Suddenly, the music stopped and I saw Rin, Skilly, and Len turn their heads and look at me. "So, what are you listening to?" I asked them suspiciously.  
Skilly turned to look at Rin and then at Len. The twins nodded. "We're listening to My Icecream Is Melting by Kaito. It's a parody of your song Melt." Skilly told me.  
I'm going to KILL Kaito! "So that's what he didn't want me listening to. Thanks!" I said, running out of the computer room.  
I knocked on Kaito and Meiko's door. "Who is it?" Kaito's voice asked.  
"Miku," I answered.  
"Come in," I heard Meiko say.  
I walked in and stood in front of Kaito. "This is for singing a parody of my song!" I said, smacking Kaito in the face.  
"Let me guess, the Kagamines told you? No, wait, they haven't heard it yet." Kaito fumed angrily. "Skilly was showing them when I walked into the computer room. She told me about it." I replied in the same tone of voice. I walked out of the room, not even shutting the door.

RIN:  
"She probably went off to tell Kaito," I said as the song ended.  
"Kaito's going to hate me now," Skilly lamented.  
"You can always say that you didn't know," Len suggested.  
The three of us sighed. "Let's go back." I said.  
"Okay," Skilly said. The three of us got up and walked out the room.  
We just got out of the computer room when I heard a deep voice yell "Hey!" very angrily. I turned my head to the direction of the yell and saw a very angry Kaito running towards us.  
"Run!" I said. The three of us ran as fast as we could to our room door. I looked behind me and saw that Kaito wasn't following us anymore.  
"BRATS!" Kaito yelled.  
Skilly opened the door and we rushed inside. "Does your door have a lock on it?" Skilly asked us. "Yes," Len replied, locking the door.  
"Sorry I got you into trouble," Skilly apologized.  
"It's okay, we've gotten everyone we know mad at least twice." I told her. I sat down on my bed. "That was a good song, though," Len commented as he sat down on his bed.  
"It was totally worth it," I chimed in.  
Skilly blushed a little as she sat against our nightstand. "Sit up here, with me," Len offered to Skilly. "Okay," Skilly said, getting up and sitting down next to Len.  
"C'mon, sis, join us," Len said, giggling.  
I got up and sat on the other side of Skilly. The three of us smiled. "Today's been an interesting day, hasn't it?" I asked.  
"It has," Len replied.  
"An interesting night for me," Skilly corrected. 

LEN:  
I smiled. The three of us were friends; no one could prove otherwise. If Sora could just get away from Skilly, the world would be perfect, I thought to myself.  
"Len, do you have any ice cream?" Skilly asked.  
"I don't know, I think Kaito ate it all," I replied. The three of us laughed. "I'm serious, though, I'll go check," I said, getting up.  
"We'll go too," Rin said as she and Skilly stood up.  
"Okay," I accepted. The three of us left the room.  
When we got to the kitchen, Gakupo was eating an eggplant at the table. "Hello," he said. "Hi," Skilly, Rin, and I chorused. "Who's the girl in the braids?" Gakupo asked. "Skilly," Skilly replied. "Want some?" Gakupo asked Skilly, holding out an eggplant. "Um, no thanks," Skilly replied with a grossed-out look on her face. "Don't mind him for now," I whispered in Skilly's ear. She nodded. I walked over to the refridgerator and opened the freezer. There was no ice cream in there. Skilly walked over when I closed the freezer door. "Any ice cream?" she asked. "None," I replied, shaking my head. "Okay, then, let's go," Rin said as we headed out of the kitchen.  
On our way back to my room, we saw two female Vocaloids walking by us. One had red hair, a red and black dress, black and white striped socks, and black boots. The other had pale pink hair, a gray crop-top with a black cami under it, a pink skirt, one long black sock, one short black and white striped sock, and pink boot-like shoes. "Hi, I'm Cul," the girl with red hair said. "And I'm IA: Aria on the Planetes, but everyone I know calls me IA," the girl with pale pink hair said. "I'm Len, this is my sister Rin and my friend Skilly," I introduced Rin, Skilly, and I. "Hi," Cul and IA said before taking off in the direction of the kitchen. "Told you I didn't know some Vocaloids," I said.

CHAPTER 37 (SKILLY):  
"I never doubted you," I replied. "Hey!" I heard IA call to us. "Is there any ice cream?" she asked before heading into the kitchen. "No," I said, the twins and I looking in the direction of IA's voice. "Oh-hey!" IA began before she was interupted by Gakupo's eggplant being thrown at her. It hit the right side of her face with a splat. The right side of her face was covered in eggplant.  
Rin, Len, and I ran over to IA and Cul. "You okay?" I asked IA. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, walking over to the sink to wash her face off. I walked over to the table, and when Gakupo wasn't looking, I grabbed an eggplant and threw it at his head. Eggplant bits stuck to Gakupo's thick, purple hair. He turned to look at me. "Food fight!" I heard Len cry out as I hid under the table. I crawled out on the other side. On the counter next to the fridge was a pile of bananas. I grabbed one, peeled it, threw out the peel and threw the edible part at Gakupo as he threw one of his eggplants at me. I ducked in time so I dodged it, but Gakupo quickly recovered from my banana and threw an eggplant at Len. Len wasn't as lucky as me and eggplant bits stuck on to his fluffy bangs. Another eggplant was aimed at Len, but I lunged in front of him in an attempt on keeping him up on his feet. The eggplant hit me in the stomach as I lunged in front of him, pushing me backwards into Len, and knocking us both to the ground. I landed on top of him, pinning down to the floor. "You okay?" I said, getting up and holding my hand out to Len. "Yeah," he replied daydreamily. He grabbed my hand and I helped him up. "Can I join?" I heard Miku's voice say.

CHAPTER 38 (MIKU):  
"Yes, get Gakupo, he hit IA with an eggplant," Len explained. I looked at his bangs and noticed that they were covered in eggplant. The front of Skilly's white crop-top was covered in eggplant juice. "When we get back, let me wash your white shirt," I told Skilly. She shrugged. "Miku! Dodge right!" Rin yelled to me. I leaned to the left side to avoid the eggplant. I grabbed an orange from the counter and threw it at Gakupo. It bounced off of Gakupo's head landed on the floor. I picked up a pile of leeks and threw them at Gakupo as I manuvered over to a spot directly behind him. I grabbed his shoulders and violently shook him. "Keep going, Miku!" Cul cheered. I continued shaking him until Gakupo stood up and confronted me. "May the food fight go on," he said. IA picked up and eggplant and threw it at the back of Gakupo's head. He turned, picked up a leek, and threw it at Cul. "Food fight part two!" Rin called out.

CHAPTER 39 (RIN):  
I grabbed a nearby orange and whipped it at Gakupo. It hit him on the arm. "Do you think someone will catch us?" Skilly asked me. "No," I replied. I grabbed a pile of leeks and threw them at Gakupo. Gakupo threw eggplants at me, but I dodged every one. "Nice," IA commented. I nodded. "Eggplants," I muttered. I saw one under the table. I got down to my hands and knees and crawled under the table. I grabbed the eggplant and threw it at Gakupo's leg. Gakupo turned and knelt down. "Hello there," he said as he threw an orange at me. I caught it in my hand. "Nice try," I said. A faint growl of anger came from Gakupo's mouth. I threw the orange back at Gakupo and got out from under the table. The orange hit me in the leg, taking me off my feet. 

CHAPTER 40 (LEN):  
"STOP!" I heard Hiyama Kiyoteru's voice yell. I quickly grabbed Skilly by the waist and hugged her. She had a surprised look on her face. After a few seconds of shock, she hugged me back. Kiyoteru angrily walked into the kitchen. "What has happened and who started this?" Skilly was the only one brave enough to answer. "Gakupo threw an eggplant at IA when she was walking in here. It caused a food fight." "Get out of here! I'm cleaning this up now and I don't want anyone else in here!" Kiyoteru demanded. Everyone left without another word.  
Out of Miku, Skilly, Rin and I, no one said anything until we got to our bedroom doors. "Skilly, give me your white shirt so I can wash it," Miku commanded. Skilly sighed and gave it to Miku. "Thanks," Miku said before running off. Skilly adjusted one of the straps to her cami. "Now what?" she asked. Rin and I shrugged. The three of us stood in a circle, facing each other. "C'mon, let's go inside our room," I suggested. The three of us walked into my room.  
"So, what other songs have you listened to?" I asked Skilly once we sat down on my bed. "Two Faced Errors, another parody by Kaito. The original song is Two Faced Lovers by Miku." she replied. "So, are we going to the computer room, then?" Rin asked. Skilly eyed my laptop. "Can we use your laptop?" she asked. "Don't see why not," I replied. I got up and grabbed the laptop from my desk and brought it back to my bed. I turned it on and navigated to YouTube. "What was the name?" I asked Skilly. "Two Faced Errors," she replied. I searched it and clicked on the top video. I handed the laptop to Skilly, who was sitting between Rin and I, so the three of us could see the screen. 

CHAPTER 41 (SKILLY):  
At the end of the song, Rin and Len were rolling on the floor, laughing. It seemed as if they could barely breathe they were laughing so hard. "I want to learn how to sing that," I said. Rin and Len laughed even harder. "I'm serious," I said in reply to their laughter. Rin calmed down. "I'd love that," she said. Rin and I watched Len laugh hysterically. I got off the bed and sat next to Len. I shook him gently. "Len, you can stop now," I said. He took a breath, but continued laughing. I shook him harder. Len stopped laughing. "That...was...so...funny," he wheezed, out of breath. "We have to tell Miku," Rin told me. I nodded. "Kaito's going to freak," Len commented, sitting up against his bed. "Definitely," I replied. The three of us laughed, but not hysterically. "Well, then, let's go," Rin decided, standing up. Len and I copied her. We headed out of the room.  
We headed down to place where I had arrived. "Remember this place?" Len teased. I blushed. "Just teasing," he explained. "I know," I replied. We turned at a north-west angle. We passed another set of two doors. "Don't ask; we don't know," Len said as I opened my mouth. I nodded.  
We passed about five more pairings of doors when we got to a hallway heading in a left-to-right direction. I pointed to a pairing of glass doors to our left, similar to the doors of the computer room. "Where does that lead to?" I asked the Kagamines. "The UTAUs live down there," Rin answered. "Oh, okay. Thanks, Rin," I said. "Oh, hi! Didn't see you there," I heard a male voice with a British accent say. Rin, Len, and I turned to the right, where the voice was coming from. "I'm Leon," the man continued. "I'm Skilly, Hatsune Miku's apprentice," I introduced, as sweet as I could make my voice. I have heard him sing before, he's the worst Vocaloid I've heard so far. I loathe listening to him. "I'm Kagamine Rin," Rin introduced herself. "I'm Kagamine Len," Len followed Rin's actions. "Ah, the Second Chance Twins," Leon commented. The twins and I exchanged confused glances. "It's what the English Vocaloids call you," Leon explained, laughing. I looked at Len and then Rin. Their faces were turning red and they were looking down at their feet. "That isn't nice. You should apologize." I told Leon. "Why should I? They sounded so bad, everyone hated them and Vocaloid had to give them a second chance. For the fans. Can't believe you're friends with them." Leon bullied. I turned to look at the twins, but Rin was running back to the room and Len was sobbing. "You, you underestimator! Everyone deserves a second chance. Even Vocaloids. And it wasn't even their fault. Vocaloid didn't edit the voices well enough. It was beyond their control and you know it." I defended. Leon laughed even harder. "Look at his face! How could you feel bad for him when he can't sing because he sounds like a total girl? He even looks like one! And he's crying like one!" Leon continued bullying Len. I looked at Len again. He covered his eyes and sobbed hysterically. "Nothing exciting here, I'm leaving," Leon announced. "You better, you bully! Don't you care about other people's feelings?" I asked Leon. Leon walked in the direction he came from.  
I turned to Len. He was sitting with his eyes covered. His face was beet red and tears were streaming down. I sat down and put my arm around Len. "Don't listen to Leon, he's full of himself. You're an amazing singer and you don't look like a girl, or cry like one, or sing like one." I tried to comfort Len, but he sobbed harder. "N-no, h-he's r-r-right. I s-sou-und l-like a-a g-girl a-and I l-look l-like o-one. I d-don't d-des-serve t-to b-be a-a V-voc-cal-loid-d." Len sobbed out. "Len, take your hands off your face. It's just you and me." I comforted. Len slowly removed his hands from his face. I hugged Len in an effort to calm him down. Len rested his head, face-down, on my right shoulder and hugged back. He continued sobbing, and with every tear his body shook. "Don't listen to Leon. You're beautiful the way you are." I whispered into Len right ear. His body shook again as another tear streamed down his face and landed on my shoulder. "Y-you th-think s-so?" Len whispered back. "I know so," I replied, again whispering in his ear.

CHAPTER 42 (MIKU):  
I was in the laundry room, grabbing Skilly's crop-top out of the dryer, when I heard excessive sobbing. I grabbed Skilly's white shirt and ran out into the hallway. I looked to my right and saw Skilly and Len hugging each other, Len sobbing onto Skilly's shoulder. Skilly's shoulder was wet with tears, as I could see light reflecting on it. I ran over to the two and sat down. "What happened?" I asked. "Leon came by, bullied Rin and Len, Rin ran back to her room, Len stayed, sat down and sobbed. Leon left and...this happened." Skilly explained, not letting go of Len. I reached my arm out to rub Len's back, but he swatted me away. "He's had a long day so far," I explained. "What time is it?" Skilly asked. I checked the clock down the hall. "Two forty-five," I answered. "'Kay, thanks," she replied. She rubbed Len's back with her left hand. Len sobbed harder. "Wh-why c-can't G-Gakup-po j-just th-throw an e-eggpla-ant-t at-t L-Leon?" Len shouted, but his voice was muffled because he was speaking into Skilly's chest. He must feel really comfortable with Skilly for her to be comforting him this way, I thought. "Hey! I'm ba-what happened?" I heard Rin say. I looked up at her. "Leon...uh...bullied him." I explianed. "The both of us." Rin sighed. "Uh, Skilly, here's your, um, shirt," I said awkwardly, setting her shirt down next to her. "Thanks," she replied. I got up. "I'll be in my room if you need me," I said before heading out of the hallway.

CHAPTER 43 (RIN):  
I sat down where Miku was just sitting. "Is he okay?" I asked, concerned about Len. "He's fine. He just needs to let his feelings out for a bit." Skilly replied. "Oh." I sighed. "Didn't take much of a hit from it?" she asked me. "No, because I ran." I said, rubbing the back of my head with my left hand. "It's okay. That's what I would have done. But I would have been sobbing." she confessed. I reached my hand out to rub Len's back, but he grabbed my arm. "G-go aw-way, R-Rin!" he shouted. I pulled my arm away. "Do you want me to get anything?" I asked Skilly. "No, we're fine." she replied. Len has never felt this comfortable when he was dating his ex-girlfriend, Gumi. Maybe second time's the charm, I mentally noted. "Are you sure-""Rin, I appreciate your concern, but we don't need anything." Skilly cut me off mid-sentence. "R-Rin, I-I t-told-d y-you t-to g-go aw-way!" Len sobbed harder. "Len, I'm your twin sister. I'm kind of offended that you don't want me here." I replied to the sobbing brother of mine. "Rin, I'm not picking sides, but you should understand that Len might want to be alone with me for a bit. He still loves you as a sister and he doesn't mean to hurt you." Skilly explained. "Do you want me to leave, then?" I asked. "Um, not to be mean, but that might be the best move," Skilly replied. I got up and walked away. "So sorry," Skilly called after me.

CHAPTER 44 (LEN):  
Rin left the hallway and it was finally just me and Skilly. I continued sobbing on her shoulder. Leon hurt my feelings to a point of bullying me. For some reason, Skilly comforting me was more soothing than Miku or Gumi. Skilly released her arms from me. I looked down at the floor. "Len, look at me." Skilly told me. I looked at her and rested my arms on my thighs. Skilly wipped the tears off my face with her thumbs. "Don't listen to Leon. He's just trying to point out your flaws. Don't listen to him, Len. Don't listen." she said, continuing to wipe the tears of my face. "B-but i-it's h-h-hard, Sk-Skilly," I objected. "Len, you're beautiful no matter what. To me, you'll always be beautiful." Skilly soothed. She drew her hands from my face and grabbed my hands. I squeezed her hands. "C-can y-you p-please h-hug m-me ag-gain?" I asked her. She nodded as she let go of my hands. She embraced me as I embraced her. "Len, calm down, it's okay. Leon's not going to hurt you anymore. At least while I'm here. Just take deep breaths." Skilly soothed. I nodded. I started taking deep breaths, but they were ragged because I was still crying. Skilly let go of me and smiled. Suddenly, we heard the glass door open and Teto Kasane walked out, her curly pigtails bouncing. "Hey, Len, who's the girl who's stealing my hairstyle?" she asked. "I'm Skilly, and I am not stealing your hair." Skilly replied. "Teto Kasane. Nice to meet you." Teto said. "Why the sad face, Len?" she asked. "Incident with Leon," Skilly answered for me. I'm glad that she's answering for me, "Ah, so you took a hit from Leon?" she asked. "You know him?" Skilly asked. Teto nodded. I touched my face and noticed that I wasn't crying anymore, but I could feel that my face was still red. "Well, I guess I'll go then, give you some time alone." Teto said as she walked back into the UTAU section of the building.  
Skilly grabbed her white crop-top from the floor and put it on. She stood up and held her hand out to me. "Let's go back," she said. I nodded and grabbed her hand. She pulled me up. "Quite an adventure," I said. "Yeah," Skilly replied, putting her arm around me. 

CHAPTER 45 (SKILLY):  
"So, want to head to the kitchen? It's past lunchtime for you." I suggested to Len as we backtracked to his room. "Sure," he replied, looking at me. "When should we tell Miku?" I asked him. "Tell Miku what?" he asked, puzzled. "Tell Miku about Two Faced Errors. You know, the parody we listened to fifteen minutes ago?" I reminded. "Oh, yeah. Maybe after we get food." Len replied, finally remembering what I was talking about.  
We arrived at the kitchen to see that everything was clean, like there was never a food fight. The only other people populating it were Anna and Sora. I noticed that Len had spotted them sitting at the table, too. I looked at him and saw that he had a scowl on his face. "The last person I wanted to see," he muttered.  
"Skilly! Over here!" Anna called to me. I knew Len wouldn't budge if I didn't drag him over there, so I took hold of his arm and dragged him over to the table. "Hi! How's your training so far?" I asked Anna. "Amazing! Lily is going to teach me how to deepen my voice range. How about you?" she replied. "Great. Miku's most likely going to teach me how to get my voice range higher without sounding like a chipmunk. And you, Sora?" I continued. "Kaito's been great. He's really funny and he likes to make parodies to Miku's songs." Sora answered. He got up. "Anyone want anything?" he asked. "No," Anna, Len, and I replied. Len whacked my arm as Sora walked to the fridge. I turned to face him as he gave me a why-did-you-drag-me-into-this face. "Then grab food and let's go," I mouthed. Len grabbed a banana and we left.  
Len turned to me when we got out of the kitchen. "You dragged me into that because?" he asked me. "I wanted to see Anna and I wanted you to get along with Sora so you can stop underestimating him." I replied. Len sighed. "C'mon, let's go tell Miku about that song," I said, running off to Miku's room.

CHAPTER 46 (MIKU):  
I sat down on my bed and sighed. "This mentoring stuff is going to cause me stress," I thought aloud. I heard a knock as soon as I finished talking to myself. "It's Skilly and Len!" I heard Skilly's voice say. "Come in," I replied. Skilly and Len entered the room with faces that told me 'don't tell Kaito or we'll be in serious trouble with him'. "What did Kaito do this time?" I asked them. Probably another parody, "Sang another parody to another song of yours," Len said, with a pure look of stuggling-to-not-laugh on his face. "What is it called?" I asked. "Two Faced Errors," Skilly replied with a more serious face. I'm starting to admire this girl. "Come with me," I commanded, getting up and getting out of the room.  
"Where are we going, exactly?" Skilly asked me. "Kaito's," I replied as we passed the kitchen. "Anyway, where's Rin?" I asked them. "Right here," Rin's voice said. I turned around. "Rin! Mind coming with us for a minute?" I asked her. "Going to Kaito's? Of course!" she replied with a smirk on her face. "Let's continue on," I said, putting a large smirk on my face.  
We stopped in front of Kaito's door. "Watch and learn," I said. I knocked on Kaito's door. "Who's there?" Meiko's voice said. "Miku," I replied. "Come in," she welcomed. I walked in, leaving the door open so the Kagamines and Skilly could see. The room was painted half blue and half red. There were two beds, one for Kaito and one for Meiko. Kaito's bed had a picture of an ice cream cone above it. His bed had blue sheets, Meiko's had red. The closet was on the right of the room, like in mine. There was a black desk to the left of the room with a white laptop sitting on it. The laptop said 'ice cream' on the top. "Where's Kaito?" I asked Meiko, who was sitting on her bed, talking to Jenna. "In the kitchen, probably talking to Sora," she replied. "Thanks," I said, leaving the room.

CHAPTER 47 (RIN):  
"Where's Kaito?" I asked Miku as she left the room. "Come with me," she directed. We followed her to the kitchen.  
When we arrived at the kitchen, I noticed that the kitchen was clean again. I saw Sora, Anna, and Kaito sitting and laughing, while Caroline was eating Macaroni and Cheese in the corner like an animal. I looked at Skilly, who was staring at Caroline in disgust.  
Miku walked over to Kaito and slapped him while he took a sip of water. "How dare you mock my pain?" she yelled. As Miku slapped Kaito, the water Kaito had been drinking sprayed out of his mouth. "Wha?" he said, rubbing his cheek. "You did Two Faced Errors! Was a cover of my song enough?!" "No." I looked over at them, and saw they were nose to nose close. I seperated them with my hands. "Stop fighting, okay?" I told them. "Yeah," We heard someone say. We all looked at Caroline, the only person who could have said it. Awkward, I thought. "Kaito, if you stop making parodies, I won't hurt you. If you continue-Hey! It's not funny!" Miku fumed, but Kaito interupted her by laughing. "Listen to yourself talk! What wrong with a little humor?" Kaito pointed out. Miku's face softened a little. "Baka," she insulted, walking towards Len, Skilly, and I. 

CHAPTER 48 (LEN):  
"You know what that means, right?" I whispered into Skilly's ear. "Yeah, it means 'stupid' and 'idiot'," Skilly answered. I nodded. "C'mon, let's go back," Miku said. We headed back to Miku's room.  
"So, who's been listening to this?" Miku asked us when we got to her room door. Skilly raised her hand with an embarassed look on her face. "I kind of like My Icecream Is Melting better." she mumbled. I agree, I thought. "Well, thanks for telling me," Miku said, entering her room. "I will leave you three alone for awhile." Miku said before closing her door. "Where now?" Rin asked. "Well, I haven't seen Marissa or Kchelli tonight...maybe we can look for them?" Skilly suggested. I nodded. "Which way?" Rin asked. Skilly pointed the direction of the kitchen. "Gumi's room," she said. I nodded. "'Kay, let's go then," she said.  
When we arrived at Gumi's room, I got immediate butterflies in my stomach. Can't believe I'm doing this. Well, it's for Skilly, I swallowed as I walked up to the door. Be a man, I thought harshly. I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" an unfamiliar voice said. Skilly's face lit up. "It's Skilly and a couple of new friends," she replied. "Skilly! Come in!" the voice replied. Skilly opened the door and walked in. Rin and I followed her. 

 

CHAPTER 49 (SKILLY):  
"Marissa, this is Rin. And that's Len. Rin and Len, this is Marissa." I introduced the twins and Marissa. "I wanted to find you so I could ask how your training was," I explained to Marissa. "I love it! Gumi taught me the Bad Apple dance. How about you?" she asked. "Mine was wonderful," I said. I looked at Rin and then at Len. He had a nervous look on his face. "Where's Gumi?" he asked nervously. "Somewhere. She told me she would be back in a minute." Marissa said. "Okay, just wanted to say hi," I said. "See you soon," Marissa said as the Kagamines and I left the room.  
When we left the room, I looked at Len again. His face relaxed, like he was glad to be out of the room. "She's really nice; I don't see how you could be nervous to talk to her," I told Len, concerned about the way his face had looked earlier. "You saw me?" he asked me with the same nervous tone he talked to Marissa with. I nodded. "Oh! Uh, I'll explain later." Len mumbled. "Let's turn left, I want to explore some more," I told the Kagamines. I hope I didn't embarass Len.  
Just past Gumi's room there was another lobby-like room. This must be where Sora, Jenna, and Marissa arrived. "I guess this is where some of the apprentices arrived," I muttered. We walked on.  
We came up to another set of doors. One of them opened, and a Vocaloid with long, light blue hair and a maid's outfit walked out with Kchelli. "Hey, Kchelli!" I greeted. "Hi, Skilly!" she replied. "How's training? I love mine. Ring Suzune is so nice!" Kchelli said. Ring put her hand behind her neck, embarassed by the praise. "Thanks," she muttered. "My training has been great. Miku seems very nice," I said to Kchelli. "Well, that's great!" Kchelli replied. "Well, Kchelli and I were just coming out to grab a snack, so we should go. Nice meeting you!" Ring said cheerily. I nodded and walked ahead. "Rin, Len, you coming?" I asked them. "Coming," Len said, blushing a little as he caught up.

CHAPTER 50 (MIKU):  
"Arrgh!" I yelled into my pillow. I was so frustrated that Skilly liked a parody to my song better than the original version. I guess I have to accept that. She isn't going to like some of my songs. Like I bet she doesn't like Let's Go To Heaven or I'm Sorry I'm Sorry. I sighed. I then remembered that I forgot to tell Skilly to not tell anyone about her apprenticeship. "Crud!" I muttered, dashing out of the room and out into the hallway.  
I ran past the kitchen. Why couldn't I have remembered this earlier? I thought, spotting the twins and my apperentice. "Wait!" I yelled. The three looked back and stopped walking. I stopped running to catch my breath. "Come...with me...I need...to talk...with...Skilly," I wheezed. The trio walked towards me. I'm lucky their so obedient, at least most of the time, I thought, walking back to my room.  
I sat down on my bed as Skilly shut the door. "What's up?" she asked. "I wanted to tell you that it's very important that you do not tell anyone about your training. You can only talk about it with your fellow apprentices." I told her. "Well, would it be okay if I told a few of my friends at school? They'd keep it a secret, I'm sure! Please?" Skilly asked. "No, I'm sorry. But everyone will find out soon enough." I explained. "Oh. Okay." Skilly replied, looking down at her feet. I don't even know when 'soon' is. I feel so terrible.

CHAPTER 51 (RIN):  
"Well, you have the other apprentices to talk about your training with. Say, when does school start for you?" I asked Skilly. "This month's July, so...end of August." she replied. "You can talk to them about training in school. If you're in the same classes." I replied, trying to brighten Skilly's mood. "Besides, they probably wouldn't care. Most English don't care for Vocaloid. Sad, isn't it?" Len asked. "That's not true. America's big. Really big. There are probably thousands of Vocaloid fans." Skilly objected. "I'm sure there are. Len, you seriously need to think before you say something." My brother's an complete idiot! "How do you know I'm not?" he defended. "Hm, let's see, you say some really insensitive, rude things," I pointed out, using a bit of attitude in my voice. "You just crossed the line!" Len shouted, punching me in the shoulder, pushing me to the ground. "Len, cool your temper! You can't vent your anger on your sister!" Miku yelled in my defence. "You idiot! Have you ever thought she's the one I'm mad at?" Len shouted. "Len!" Skilly yelled hopelessly. I sat there, frozen in shock. "Miku, you bi-" Len was interupted by Skilly putting her arm in front of his mouth. "Calm down, Len. You'll cause problems for yourself." she said angrily. Len bit down on her arm. "Len, don't cannibalize people either," I said. Len let go of Skilly's arm and walked over to me. "What'd you say?" he whispered angrily. "Len! Come with me for a second!" Skilly said. Len turned and followed Skilly out of the room.

CHAPTER 54 (LEN):  
"What?" I asked her angrily as she walked into my room. "Why'd you do that?" she asked. I sighed, letting the anger out. "I...we...Rin and I...well..." I stuttered. Skilly gave me a face as we sat on my bed. "Rin and I, we've had a long day. We been up since four in the morning and...we're twins, so...we fight a lot." I replied, really embarassed. Skilly got off the bed. "I guess I can understand. I'm around twins a lot, I'm like their triplet." she said, probably forgiving me. Skilly walked to Rin's bed, facing away from me. I got up and stood behind Skilly. "I think we both have had a lot in a day," I said, hugging her from behind. We stayed silent, and after a while I began to notice that her figure was beginning to fade out. What's happening to her? She'll be gone by the time I bring her to Miku's! I panicked in my head. "Good night, Len," Skilly said before completely fading out.  
At first, I didn't know what to do. A wave of negative emotions came over me. Nervous that she disappeared to...I don't know, sad because she was gone, anxious to find out what happened, scared of how much trouble I would be in with Miku when she found out. I raced out of my room and into Miku's.  
"Skilly's disappeared!" I told Miku, tears steaming my face. I covered my eyes with my hands. "She's an apprentice, Len. How else is she supposed to leave?" Miku scolded. I want one of her hugs. Right now. "Why is Skilly not here when I need her?"

CHAPTER 55 (SKILLY):  
Four hours later  
I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the couch in Anna and Caroline's basement. My friends were starting to wake, too. "What'd you dream about?" I asked them. "Vocaloid training," the five of them answered. "Me, too. I had Miku as a mentor." I said. My friends began to list out their mentors and people they met. "I also saw you!" we chorused, pointing at each other. Maybe Len was right. Maybe we weren't really dreaming. The thought of Len made me want to go back to...wherever I was. The Kagamine Len I had met was better than the Kagamine Len I had imagined. "Hey, I heard there was a food fight," Jenna said. "There was. I was part of it. I accidently squished Len, but he seemed fine. I had eggplant juice all over my white shirt." I explained. "Eggplant? Did you get in a fight with Gakupo?" Anna asked me. I nodded my head. Len, was that a dream? I asked silently. No, it was real, A faint voice, just like Len's, said. I smiled. "Skilly, why are you smiling?" Marissa asked. "Just thinking about Len, like always," I replied. Len really is nice. If only I could tell the world that. "Did you meet him?" Kchelli asked me. "Yes," I replied, nodding. "Is he nice?" Caroline asked. "Well, duh," I replied. "Well, I met Sora," Anna said. "I know, you half led him-half dragged him over to me," I commented. I really hope it was real, and not just a dream.

CHAPTER 56 (MIKU):  
I sat on the floor, against my bed, trying to comfort Len. I had been, but I could tell it wasn't working. It was four hours since Skilly left, and Len had found a way to mope about it the whole time. Rin had gotten bored and left, probably to annoy some other Vocaloid. "Len, you do realize that you'll see her tomorrow, right?" I asked Len, taking off my boots. "Tomorrow's a long time," he replied, sitting up against my bed. I removed my headphones. "Less than twenty-four hours," I pointed out. Len nodded. He looked like he was about to cry again. So he wasn't lying when he said he loved her, I wondered. "Do you want any bananas?" I asked, trying to cheer him up. Len shook his head slowly. "No, bananas won't help me," Len replied. "Are you really in love with her that much?" I asked him, surprised. Len nodded. "I don't know how to help, then. Tell me, what do you waht me to do?" I pleaded. "Bring her back. Please." he responded. "I'm sorry, but you know I can't do that. You'll see her tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that." I told him. "But...but I really miss her." Len said. "Well, you'll just have to deal with it." I told him, patting his head.

CHAPTER 57 (RIN):  
I sat at the table in the kitchen, staring an orange. My twin's a wimp. I frowned, staring at my orange. "Hey girl, what's up?" I heard a voice say. I looked in the direction of the kitchen entryway and saw Meiko walking in. "Ani wa yowamushi okidesu!" I told her. "What do you mean, your brother's a big wimp?" Meiko asked me. "He's moping because Skilly left." I explained briefly, not wanting to explain a lot. "For how long?" she asked me. "Four hours," I replied, looking back down at my orange. Meiko sat down next to me. "I hear ya," she said, probably trying to cheer me up. "Kaito used to be a wimp. He still is." I looked up at her. "Really?" I asked. "Yep. You know, people think that girls are emotional, but boys are emotional, too. They are such wimps sometimes." Meiko explained. I nodded, half of it going in one ear and out the other. "Len's just being emotional today. So don't worry about it, Rin." Meiko told me, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Plus, you two have been up early." When Meiko mentioned that, I realized that I could feel my eyelids begin to feel heavy. Meiko shook me gently. "See you later," she said, getting up and leaving the kitchen. I stared at my orange and decided to throw it out because I knew I wasn't going to eat it.

CHAPTER 58 (LEN):  
I sat against Miku's bed. "Why couldn't she stay longer?" I whined. "Because she needs to time to rest." Miku explained. "But that's not now." I pointed out, still whining. "And that's beyond my control." Miku said a bit irritably. "Can you please stop whining? It's been over four hours since Skilly left." she told me. "What if I don't?" I talked back. "I..." Miku began. I moved my head closer to her, waiting for an answer. "I'll...send you to your room." she concluded, sounding a bit sad.  
We sat there until I stood up, sick of the silence. "I'm leaving." I announced. "Let me come, too," Miku said, getting up. We left the room and headed down to the kitchen.  
When we arrived at the kitchen, I spotted Rin sitting alone at the table. "Rin!" I exclaimed, running over towards her. She looked up at me, yawning. "Sorry about earlier," I apologized, blushing a little. "It's okay," Rin replied. "Tired?" Miku asked her. Rin nodded and yawned again. "It's been a long day," I said, sitting down and putting my head on the table. "You, too?" Miku asked me, noticing my actions. "Yeah," I muttered. "You should go get some rest. Or at least settle down in your bedroom." Miku suggested. "But it's...only...nine..." I replied, falling asleep at the kitchen table.

CHAPTER 57 (SKILLY):  
I sat on Anna and Caroline's basement couch, daydreaming about Len. I wonder what he's doing right now, I wondered. "Hey, Skilly, can I use your MMD?" Anna asked me, bringing me back to reality. "Uh, what?" I asked. "I said, can I use your MMD?" Anna replied. "Yeah," I said, beginning to zone out again. He might be sleeping. But it would be odd for a teenager to fall asleep before ten o'clock. I remembered what Len had said before I left. He's probably asleep. I concluded. I wondered if Rin and Miku were asleep, too. I can't wait for practice tonight, I thought, smiling. "Skilly, what are you smiling about?" Marissa asked me. "Oh, nothing," I replied, smiling even wider. I think I love Len more now because I've met him. "Skilly, was Miku nice? Luka told me she would help me pull off an awesome haircut!" I heard Caroline say. I looked over at her. "Yeah, she's nice." I answered. Len is going to drive me crazy. This, ladies and gentlemen, is what you call obsession.

CHAPTER 58 (MIKU):  
I watched as Len fell asleep at the kitchen table. I'm going to have to carry him, I bent down and put my left hand under his knees and my right hand on his back. I picked him up from the chair, and with lots of effort, was able to pick him up. He's too big for this, I almost wheezed. The kid was fourteen, and he was too big for me to carry him like this. "Come on, Rin, let's go," I ordered. Rin slowly got up and we headed back to the Kagamine's room.  
I laid Len down in his bed. Rin took off his shoes, and I took his headphones off of him. "Rin, when I pick him up, can you please pull the bed sheets back?" I whispered to her. I picked up Len in the same position I had before, and Rin grabbed the sheets back. "Thanks, Rin," I thanked her, whispering so I wouldn't wake Len up. I laid him down on the bed, removed his sleeves from his arms, and placed them on the floor. I brought the bed sheets back up so only Len's head and neck were showing. "Good night, Len," I whispered to him. I looked over at Rin. "Make sure you go to bed soon," I told her before leaving the room.  
I opened the door to my room, exhausted. I pulled the sleeves off of my arms and jumped into bed. I thought back on the day's events, thinking how I'll have to train Skilly longer than what I did today. Maybe I'll start teaching her the Bad Apple dance unmirrored, I thought before sleep overcame me.

CHAPTER 59 (RIN):  
I slipped off my shoes, headphones, and sleeves, watching Len sleep calmly. I bet I know who he's dreaming about, I thought. I never knew he could sleep so peacefully. I sat down on my bed, sighing. I hope I get to become Skilly's best friend someday. I guess I underestimated her this morning, and I regret it a lot. I laid down, pulling the covers over me. I hope Len is happy with her until the end, I wished. I looked over at Len, who was now lying on his side. Just to see him smile again with Skilly is all that can make me happy at this moment. I hoped my twin was happy. I thought about how the future would be for the two of us, and Miku. Len might not be on the computer all day, I might not be dragging him off the computer, and Miku's going to be training Skilly. Earlier, this all seemed like a dream. Now, it's real, and it's going to be real for a long time. I smiled. I turned to look up at the ceiling. I don't want this to be a dream. I want it to be real. I thought about what had happened today, from when I woke up to now. This. Just. Got. Real. I felt my eyelids close as I drifted off to sleep.

CHAPTER 60 (SKILLY):  
15 hours later (asleep)  
I woke up to find myself in the white room I was in yesterday when I was training. I must be in the Vocaloid building, I thought. I was lying down in the clothes I wore earlier, a white shirt and gray shorts. As usual, my hair was in two braids. I looked up and saw only Miku standing above me. "Hello," she greeted me, a smile on her face. "Hi. Where's Rin and Len?" I asked her. "Still sleeping," Miku replied. "We have a lot to do today," she told me, helping me up. I followed her to her room, where the training appearently takes place.  
I entered Miku's room, anxiously waiting for Len and Rin to wake up. "Today, I'm going to start to teach you Bad Apple unmirrored," Miku told me. "Okay," I said optimistically. We walked over to the far side of her bed. Miku stood little ways from my right. We faced away from the bed. "So, you're going to start out the same way you would if you were going to mirror it." Miku explained. I nodded, getting into position. "Then, you wait two measures. After that, you're going to step to your left with you right foot, then right with your left, left with your right, and then right with your left. Wanna try it?" Miku explained. "Yeah, sure," I replied. I got back into position, and to my surprise, Miku turned the music on, which was coming from her iPhone. I waited two measures, and took my four steps. She turned the music off. "Good. I'm sure Rin and Len will want to help you, so I'll go wake them up." Miku told me, heading out of the room. "I'm coming, too," I said, following her.  
We entered the room, both twins still asleep. "I'll get Len, you get Rin." I told Miku. She nodded. I hope she understands, I thought. I went over to Len's bed as Miku went over to Rin's. I knelt down. "Len, time to wake up," I said. Len's eyes fluttered open. "What...oh, it's you!" Len seemed to be refreshed, because he got out of bed quickly and hugged me. "Hi," I said happily. "Hey," he replied, smiling back. He played with my braids a little. "Are they fun to play with?" I asked him. He nodded and giggled. I smiled. "Okay, Skilly, let them get ready." Miku said, heading out of they room. "Okay," I replied, standing up. I followed Miku out of the room.

CHAPTER 61 (MIKU):  
I sighed. I had decided to teach Skilly Bad Apple unmirrored, but we hadn't gotten much done. I looked behind me as I entered my room to make sure that she was there. She was closing the door to the Kagamine's room, looking at me. I smiled at her, because she might be nervous about training, and I really didn't want her to feel that way. "You nervous?" I asked her. "No," Skilly replied, putting a smile on her face. "Well, c'mon, then!" I said friendily. We hurried inside of my room.  
We made our way to the far side of the bed. "Okay, then. Can you start from the beginning again?" I asked Skilly, getting ready to play the song from my phone. She nodded and got into starting position. "Alright, then," I said, turning on the music. She did the beginning perfectly, no mistakes. I turned off the music. This won't take as long as I thought it would, I realized. "Okay. Now, you're going to do the same, but this time only twice. While you take these steps, take your right arm, hold it out. You're going to twist your forearm in a counterclockwise direction twice, then straighten your arm. Then, spin." I showed Skilly how the moves would look together. "Like this?" she asked, copying me almost perfectly, but she was a little too fast. "Almost. A little slower this time." I corrected. Skilly tried again, perfecting her mistake. "Now try it together with the music." I told her, putting on the music. I turned my head to the door, hearing the door open. I didn't think Skilly heard, and I forgot that she was dancing. Len poked his head in. I waved my hand, guesturing for him to come in. He did, with Rin following. I looked back at Skilly, who was standing there, singing to Bad Apple, looking at her hand. "Sorry, can you do that again?" I asked as kindily as I could. I restarted the song.

CHAPTER 62 (RIN):  
I snuck into Miku's bedroom behind Len. The music must have been to loud for Skilly to hear, because she didn't notice us. Miku started teaching Skilly a bit more of the dance, just after the first spin. Skilly tried it, and almost fell over. Len placed his hand on her shoulder as Skilly balanced herself. "Be careful," he said with a smile. Skilly blushed a little. "Okay," she replied. "You okay?" Miku asked her apprentice. Skilly nodded. I sat down on Miku's bed. "Len, come over here." I commanded Len. Len walked over to the bed his head down. "What?" he asked me softly, making sure Miku couldn't hear him over what she was teaching Skilly. "Skilly'll hit you in the face if you stayed." I told him. "Do you think I would've cared?" Len asked me. "You would," I told him. Len shook his head and smiled. "No," he replied. He sat down and started watching Skilly. He has a weird obsession, I sighed.  
I started to watch, and saw that Miku was teaching Skilly the first fast part in the dance. "So, now you're going to bring your left knee out and kick out with your foot." Miku said. Skilly did as Miku said. "Then, turn every part of your body except for your head to your left, then kick out with your right foot. Bring your hands with it." Miku instructed. Skilly followed Miku's instruction almost perfectly. "Okay, now let's try that part of the dance with the music." Miku said, turning on the music. I looked over at Len to see him looking dazed. "Len, come with me for a second," I whispered in his ear. "What?" Len said getting up. "Come with me," I said again, getting up and leaving the room.

CHAPTER 63 (LEN):  
I left Miku's room, wondering why Rin wanted me to leave the room with her. "What? Can't you tell I was busy?" I snapped at Rin as we walked toward the kitchen, who was several feet ahead of me. She turned. "Yeah. Busy daydreaming about Skilly." Rin teased. "What's wrong with that?" I defended, getting angry. Rin turned so she could face me, but as she turned, she bumped into Gumi, who was holding two glasses of water. As Rin bumped into Gumi, Gumi tilted the water glasses, and the water in the glasses spilled onto Rin's head. "Oh, wrong twin," Gumi said, walking into the kitchen. Rin set this up. Or is Gumi still mad at me? "Rin, you okay?" I shouted, running towards my sister, who was now on the floor, soaking wet. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Next thing I knew, ice-cold water was getting dumped onto my head. "Gumi, you better have an impressive reason for this," I said through gritted teeth. My bangs fell onto my face. "Don't you have an apprentice to train?" Rin asked Gumi. "She's not here tonight." Gumi said in a sweet voice. I shivered as Gumi dumped more cold water onto me. "Why are you doing this?" I asked Gumi through gritted teeth. "I still love you!" Gumi yelled. She ran in the direction of her room. "Ugh! Why me?" I yelled. "Let's go back and talk it out with Miku." Rin told me, most likely forgetting that Miku was training Skilly. "Fine," I said. We got up and headed to Miku's room.

CHAPTER 64 (SKILLY):  
"Okay, I think that's all of the dance that I'll teach you today," Miku told me. I nodded. "I picked out a song you should start working on next. It's called-" Miku said before she was cut off by her door opening. I looked over to the doorway to see a soaking-wet pair of twins. Miku looked over and looked at the Kagamines in astonishment. Her jaw dropped. "What happened?" I asked the twins. Miku looked as if she couldn't speak. "Gumi..." Rin said. "Skilly, don't look at me. I look really...bad right now." Len told me. I didn't turn away. I walked up to him and embraced him. He's even more drenched than I thought he was, I thought. "What happened with Gumi?" Miku finally said. I stopped hugging Len so he could enter the room. "Come sit," Miku said patting her bed as she sat down on it. The twins and I sat down on Miku's bed, from left to right it was me, Len, Rin, then Miku. "So, tell me what happened." Miku said.  
"Well, Rin wanted to talk to me outside the room. When I got out, she was ahead of me. She turned to talk to me, and bumped into Gumi, who was holding two water glasses. She poured the water onto Rin, and said "wrong twin". She filled the water glasses, and poured them on me twice. Then, she yelled "I still love you!" and left." Len explained. "What do you mean, still?" I asked. Len sighed. "Didn't want to tell you this. Gumi and I...we used to...date." Len said, looking at the floor. "Oh." I said. "She apparently still loves me. And now, I'm scared of her. She's jealous of you now." Len told me. He looked into my eyes. "So, she's like..." I began, trying to think of the right word. Len looked down at the floor again. "She's scaring me." he admitted again, sounding as if he was about to cry. I wonder what acually happened.

CHAPTER 65 (MIKU):  
"Why don't you get changed into warm, dry clothes?" I suggested, not wanting for Rin and Len to catch colds. "Okay," Rin replied, sneezing immediately after. Rin got up and left. "Len, you too," I told him. "No, I'll be fine," he replied. "Len, for me?" Skilly asked him. "Fine," Len said, getting up and trudging out of the room. "I'll have to talk to Gumi soon. But for now, let's start working on the song I picked out, Love is War." I said. I got off of my bed and knelt down beside my bed. I pulled out a box and placed it on top of the bed. "What's in there?" Skilly asked me. "My laptop." I replied as I began to open the box. As I put my hands on the laptop, someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Hiyama Kiyoteru," a voice said. "Come in," I replied. What does he want? I wondered. The door opened and Kiyoteru popped his head in. "I hope you didn't forget, but the summer party is today. Master said not to wear your Append." he told me. "Okay," I replied, removing my hands from the laptop. Kiyoteru left, closing the door. "It seems like I'll never get to train you," I told Skilly. She shrugged, giggling. "So, you're having a summer party today?" she asked. "Well, it was last month, but a few Vocaloids were really sick, so we postponed it to today." I explained. "Oh." Skilly said. I heard someone knock on my door again. "It's Rin," I heard Rin's voice say. "Come in," I called. Rin entered the room, slipping on her detatched sleeves. "Where's Len?" Skilly asked. "Doing his hair," Rin replied. "Did Kiyoteru give you the message?" I asked Rin. She nodded. Len came in, holding up his hair in a small ponytail. "Miku, can I borrow a ponytail?" he asked. "Len, I just gave you one yesterday," I replied, getting up and heading over to my vanity. I took out an elastic and gave it to Len. "I want it back," I told him.  
"Did Kiyoteru tell you when the party starts?" Len asked me. "I think it already did," I replied. "Can we go now, then?" Rin asked. "Sure," I said. "Len, I want you to stay with Skilly. She doesn't really know the place well, and I don't want her to get lost." I told Len. He nodded, and headed out of the room with Skilly. I turned to Rin. "Will you help me make cookies?" I asked her. She nodded, and we headed out of the room and towards the kitchen.

CHAPTER 66 (LEN):  
Skilly and I headed towards the UTAU part of the building. As it always was, the summer party was this way. Instead of keeping to the left as Rin, Skilly, and I had yesterday, we headed to the right. We got to a door in the right. I opened it, and it led us to another hallway. "How many more hallways?" Skilly asked. "I think this is the last one," I said, turning to the right. Skilly followed me. We walked in silence as we passed several doors. Skilly was the first to break the silence. "Is everyone going to be there?" she asked. "Yeah, everyone comes. The summer parties here are really fun." I told her. Skilly smiled a little. Is she not excited? I wondered. "I'm sure you'll see your friends there," I added, trying to cheer her up. I looked at her, trying to see if my last sentence had made her a bit happier. Her face stayed the same. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Nothing," Skilly replied, trying not to look at me. "There must be something," I told her. "You're not smiling as much as you did yesterday."  
"Yes, I am."  
"No, you're not."  
"Yes, I am."  
"There's something bothering you. I know it." I sighed. "You can tell me, you know." Skilly sighed. "I'm fine, okay?" We came up to the door that goes to the room the party was. "We're here," I said, opening the door. The party must have not started yet, because there was no music playing. There were a few Vocaloids in there, and a few apprentices. "I have to run, so I'll see you later," I said, smiling. I thought I should help with the cookies or something. "Okay," Skilly said, walking into the room. I left, hurrying to the kitchen.

CHAPTER 67 (SKILLY):  
I walked into a huge, white room that looked as if it could hold at least five hundered people. There were tables lining the left and right walls. I should look for Caroline and Anna, I decided. I headed foward for about a few feet when I spotted Anna and Sora. I headed over to them. "Hey, Skilly!" Anna said, smiling. "Hi," I replied. "Hi!" Sora greeted me, smiling widely. "Hey," I replied, smiling widely. "I thought I saw Len with you," Anna told me, pointing out how Len had just brought me here and left. "Yeah...he kinda ditched me," I told her. "He'll come back." I added, trying to make myself feel better. I sighed. "Wanna get a cookie?" Sora asked me. "Sure," I said, following him as he headed to the far left corner of the room.  
Over at the cookie table, I was blown away. There must have been at least a hundred different types of cookies there, from chocolate chip to sugar to brownie. I grabbed a chocolate chip cookie. When I bit into it, the cookie was soft and warm. "They're fresh baked. Just came out of the oven." a woman with medium-length wavy blonde hair said. She had a white dress on and stitches around her neck. "I'm Sweet Ann," the woman introduced. "I'm Skilly," I replied, taking another bite of the cookies. "Who made these?" I asked Sweet Ann. "Meiko and Miku," she replied. I nodded and walked away, following Sora and Anna.

 

CHAPTER 68 (MIKU):  
I sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the next batch of chocolate chip cookies to bake. "Are they going to be ready soon?" Rin asked me. She was sitting across from me. "No," I replied. I had just put the batch in a minute ago. "You hungry?" Meiko asked Rin. "I didn't have any breakfast," she complained. "Go have some cereal then," I told her. "Fine," Rin muttered, getting up and getting a bowl. I looked over to the kitchen doorway, as if I was expecting someone to walk in. To my surprise, someone did. It was Len. I got up and walked over to him, getting angrier with every step. "Len, I told you to stay with Skilly!" Len instantly blushed. "I thought I should help with the cookies," he replied. "She probably thinks that you ditched her!" I continued. Len looked down at his feet. "While you're here, eat some breakfast," I told him, still heated. I walked back over to my chair and sat down.  
Len sat down next to Rin, who had just sat down a minute before, with his cereal. "Why'd you ditch Skilly?" Rin asked Len. "I didn't ditch her! I told her I was going to help!" Len fumed back. He told her. He's an idiot. "Len, that makes things worse!" I told him. Len's face grew red. "How? How does it make it worse?" He yelled back at me. I became speechless. "Exactly," Len said, running out of the kitchen.

CHAPTER 69 (RIN):  
"Len, wait up!" I said, following Len out of the kitchen. I followed him into our room. As I shut the door, I heard a loud bang on the wall. I turned to see Len banging his head on the wall. "Len, stop!" I said to him. He walked over, dizzily, to his bed. He laid down, facedown, on the bed. I heard a cry coming from him. "What's wrong?" I asked him. Len brought himself up to a sitting position. "E-ev-veryth-thing," he replied. His face was red, and his cheeks were wet. "I'm getting Skilly," I said, hurrying out of the room and running to the party room.  
I entered the large room, looking around for Skilly. I found her, heading away from the cookie table. I ran over to her. "Skilly!" I called. She looked over at me and said something to the people she was talking to, most likely Sora and Anna. She headed over to me. "Where's Len?" she asked, looking a little angry. "In my room," I told her grabbing her arm. "Come with me," I said, beginning to head back. "Why?" she asked. I looked back at her. "I think Len would like to see you," I told her. We headed to my room.  
On the way there, Skilly broke our silence. "What happened? Why did Len ditch me?" she asked. Len said that he told her. "Didn't he tell you?" I asked her. "No," Skilly replied, sounding confused. "Oh. Len wanted to help with the cookies, and...well..." I began. "And what?" "And he got in a fight with Miku," I concluded. We arrived at my room, and without knocking, I opened the door.

CHAPTER 70 (LEN):  
I lay in my bed, facing Rin's bed. I heard my door open, and I immediately covered my face with my pillow. "Len!" I heard Skilly exclaim. I could hear her footsteps as she walked over to the right side of my bed. She lifted my pillow off of my face. "What-""I-I'm s-sor-ry," I said, cutting Skilly off. Skilly knelt down. "I was going to ask what happened," she said. I moved over to the left side of my bed. Skilly got up and sat where I was laying. She brushed my hair back with her hand, but everytime my bangs went back into place. I smiled a little. I'm glad that Rin brought Skilly here, I thought, pushing myself up to a sitting position. I looked over at Rin, who was now sitting on her bed. "Feel better, Len?" she asked. "Yeah," I said, just realizing that I had stopped sobbing. I rested my head on Skilly's shoulder. "Hi," she said. "Hi," I said back, giggling. "You can go back, if you want, and I'll meet you there," I told my sister and my friend. Skilly shook her head. "I'm not going if you're not," she told me. Get up, idiot! I told myself. I lifted my head from Skilly's shoulder. "Len, if you don't want to go, we don't have to," Skilly told me. "No, I want to," I said, getting off the bed. Skilly and Rin followed. We headed out of the room and to the party room.  
When we arrived, there were a lot more Vocaloids there, and the song Nebula was playing. I grabbed Skilly's hand. "Let's grab a cookie," I said.

 

CHAPTER 71 (SKILLY):  
"Okay," I replied, blushing. More than one, I hope, I thought. If my parents saw me like this, I'd definitely be in trouble. Len and I walked over to the cookie table, hand in hand. I looked at all the available cookie choices. "Which one do you want?" Len said as the lights went off and a disco ball went on. The rainbow lights danced on the walls. "Uhh, I don't know. You pick." I told him. "Okay," Len replied. Since his left hand was holding my right hand, he grabbed what looked like a brownie cookie with his right hand. "Want me to split it in half?" I asked him, letting go of Len's hand. "Sure," he replied, handing me the cookie. I split it, not quite equal. I gave Len the bigger half. "Thanks," he replied, grabbing my left hand with his right, and held the half-cookie in his left. We walked away from the cookie table. "Hey, Skilly, we've been looking all over for you!" Anna said, running up to me with Sora. Len must've seen Sora, too, because he wasn't smiling as much. "Sorry," I told her, taking a bite my cookie. "So, how's the day been for you so far?" Sora asked me. "Alright," I replied, smiling. "That's good," Sora said. The song changed to I Wish They'd Just Die. "There are some good cookies over at the cookie table. Why don't you go get some?" Len asked Anna, obviously trying to get rid of Sora. "Okay," Anna said, grabbing Sora by the arm and walking in the direction of the cookie table.  
Len and I walked over to the opposite side of the room. "Why do you hate Sora so much?" I asked Len. "You wouldn't understand," he replied. "Why don't we sit down?" Len asked, leading me to a table at the far right of the room. I nodded, taking another bite of my half of the cookie. We sat down next to each other. "How's your cookie?" I asked Len. "Wonderful. How's yours?" he asked me. "Good," I replied. I let go of Len's hand, my hand feeling sweaty. "Mind if we sit here?"

 

CHAPTER 72 (LEN):  
"Can we?" Two female Vocaloids asked. "Sure," I replied. One Vocaloid had long blonde hair, an orange and black shirt with a black skirt and the other had long blonde hair that turned into rainbow at the tips, and a long black dress with a puffy skirt. "I'm SeeU," the blonde-only Vocaloid said. "And I'm Mayu," the blonde-to-rainbow Vocaloid said. The two sat down at the table. Skilly introduced herself first. "I'm Skilly, Hatsune Miku's apprentice," "And I'm Kagamine Len," I followed. "Are you both new Vocaloids?" I asked. "I'm kinda new," SeeU replied. "I'm planning to be released in early December," Mayu said, scratching the back of her head. I took a bite of the cookie I had been ignoring the whole time. I looked over to the right at Skilly's cookie, which was just a small piece. I have to eat the cookie! It was the first thing Skilly and I had shared, which made the cookie feel special. I reached my right hand out for Skilly's left. I took another bite of the cookie. "Are the cookies good?" Mayu asked, watching Skilly and I eat the remaining bits of our brownie cookie. I nodded, swallowing the last of the cookie. "Which ones are the best?" SeeU asked. "I don't know; there are so many," Skilly replied. "Too many," I added. The song then changed to Unfragment. Mayu stood up. "SeeU, what type of cookie do you want?" she asked. "I want to see what's there," SeeU replied, getting up and following Mayu to the cookie table.  
I squeezed Skilly's hand, getting nervous about how the summer party was going to turn out this year. Skilly looked at me. "Something wrong?" she asked. "Just nervous," I replied. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Say something. I thought harshly. "Umm...Skilly? Want to get another cookie?" I asked, turning to look at her. "Hmm?" she replied, turning to me. "Do you want to get another cookie?" I asked her again. I could feel myself blushing heavily as I asked the question again. I hope she can't see my cheeks, I thought nervously. "Len, you okay? Your cheeks are a little dark." Skilly asked. Crap! She noticed! I blushed harder at the thought. "Sure, I'll have another cookie," Skilly replied. She let go of my hand and got up. "Come on," Skilly said, holding her hand out to me and smiling. I smiled back and grabbed her hand. We headed over to the cookie table.

 

CHAPTER 73 (SKILLY):  
Len and I walked over to the cookie table, my left hand in his right. "You want to pick this time?" Len asked me. I felt myself blush. "Umm...sure," I picked up what looked like a brownie cookie, but it had lighter spots. "What flavor is this?" I asked Len. "I think it's brownie with peanut butter chunks," he replied. I broke it in half, again not evenly, and gave Len the bigger half. "Thanks," Len said, blushing. I blushed again. We headed away from the table, both taking a bite of our halves of the cookie. "Do you like it?" I asked Len, finished swallowing my cookie. He nodded as he swallowed. "It's not as good as the last one, though." he replied. "Did you like it?" he asked me. I shrugged, not really paying attention to the taste as I took another bite. I should say something next, I thought. I swallowed the bite of the cookie. "What..what do you like best about the summer parties here?" I asked Len nervously as we neared our corner table. "I'm not really sure," he replied, looking at me. I nodded and Len looked forward again. Len suddenly stopped walking and pulled my hand back. I looked at the corner table, which was now populated by Gumi and Marissa. We stood about three feet from the table, silent. I looked over at Len, whose eyes were growing wide. I looked at Gumi, who was squinting at Len. Marissa seemed to be doing the same thing I was.  
I nudged Len. "Care to tell me?" I asked. Len stood still, not moving to signal a 'yes' or a 'no'. Marissa put her elbow on the table and rested her head on it. "Marissa, why don't you and Skilly stay here and catch up on things while I talk to Len?" Gumi suggested, getting up. I let go of Len's hand, knowing that if I didn't, Gumi would make me. I walked towards the table to the seat Gumi was just sitting in, the chair I was sitting in before. Gumi was just about in front of Len when he reached out his hand for me. "Skilly!" he yelled, but his voice was nearly drained out by the song that had just come on, ARiA. I immediately felt guilty for the situation I had just put Len in.

CHAPTER 74 (GUMI):  
I grabbed Len's hand, which was extended in reach for Skilly, and held it tight. He broke up with me for her? I thought, disgusted. I dragged Len through the party room and out into the hallway. "You dumped me for her? I can't believe you!" I yelled at Len. "It's not a crime to break up with someone, you know," he said back. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh, you little baka, you," I said through gritted teeth. "You could've met her and then broke up with me," I continued. "Gumi, I was going to break up with you anyway, Skilly or no Skilly," Len told me. "Why would you do such a thing?" I asked him, fuming again. "Maybe because I don't like you?" Len snapped. "Why did you go out with me then, anyway?" I asked him, my face turning red. Len's eyes grew wide. "I-""That's what I thought!" I yelled, tears watering up in my eyes as I cut off Len. Just beyond my clouded vision, I saw Len's eyes relax as Skilly ran up to him. "Len! You okay?" she asked. My instinct told me to cover my eyes, but instead, I pushed her chest and she fell to the ground.  
Len dropped to his knees. "Is she more important then me?" I asked him.  
"If you haven't noticed," he replied, giving me a dirty look. Hot tears streamed down my face. I finally decided to cover my eyes. "Len, you idiot!" I yelled, heading out of the hallway. 

CHAPTER 75 (MIKU):  
"Why don't you head to the party?" Meiko asked me. We were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table. The batch of chocolate chip cookies were cooling on the counter. "You sure?" I asked her. "Yeah. I think Mew's going to come and help after you." Meiko responded. As if on cue, a Vocaloid with long, black hair that fell to her hips, a black dress with spagetti straps, and a tattoo on her right arm came into the kitchen. We stared at each other for a minute, then the Vocaloid introduced herself. "I'm Mew. You must be Hatsune Miku," I nodded and smiled. "I am," I replied. "I take over from here," Mew said, dismissing me. I headed out of the kitchen and over towards the party room.  
I was near the party room when I saw Gumi run out of the hallway. I watched her run, and I saw her accidently bump into someone with short, gray hair, a white dress that had black tech-styled lines on it, and a black USB tail. A Vocaloid with a tail? Hmm...that's awkward. The Vocaloid fell back. Gumi didn't stop to apologize, but kept running in the direction I was coming from. I ran over to the Vocaloid on the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked the Vocaloid. "Yeah," the Vocaloid replied. The Vocaloid grabbed my hand. This Vocaloid had two different colored eyes, one blue, one green. "I'm Hatsune Miku, by the way," I introduced myself. "I'm Utatane Piko," the Vocaloid asked, pulling himself up. "I like your dress," I told Piko. Piko looked at me, annoyed. "I crossdress because it's the only thing that looks good on me," Crossdress? "I know. I was complimenting," I said, blushing. "Oh." Piko replied, looking down at the ground. "You can tease me all you want," he muttered, putting his hands behind his back. "Why would I tease you?" I asked him. Piko lifted his head. "'Cause everybody does," he replied.

CHAPTER 76 (RIN):  
I stood in front of the cookie table, eating a sugar cookie. I should look for Len and Skilly to see what they're up to, I looked around the room, but I didn't seem to see Len's bangs anywhere. I decided to head out of the room and look there.  
I went to head out into the small hallway, but I noticed Skilly and Len were blocking the exit. Skilly was lying down on the ground, and Len was sitting beside her. "What happened?" I asked Skilly. "Gumi pushed me down," she replied. "You're still on the ground, though," I told her. "Yeah, well, when someone whacks you in the chest as hard as she did, it's going to hurt," Skilly replied. "I asked her if she wanted ice, but she refused," Len added. "Can you move, though? You're blocking an entry way." I told them. Len got up and held his right hand out to Skilly. She grabbed his hand, slowly getting up. "Sure you don't want anything?" Len asked Skilly, putting his arm around her. They look so cute together, I smiled at the thought. "No, I'm fine," she replied, heading in the direction of the party room. I looked over at Len, who had a look of nervousness on his face. Skilly must've figured out that Len hadn't followed her, becaused she walked over to him. I copied, wondering what was wrong. "Len, you okay?" Skilly asked, but Len seemed to stare ahead, not paying attention to anything. I shook his shoulder gently. "Len," I said to him, trying to bring him to the present.

CHAPTER 77 (LEN):  
I stared ahead at the wall, thinking about if I wanted to go back to the party. I didn't pay attention when Gumi left, so I didn't know if she was in the room or not. I left a gentle shake on my right shoulder, but I ignored it. "Len!" Skilly said impatiently. "Huh?" I asked, jumping a little. "Are you okay?" Rin asked. "Why wouldn't I be?" I replied. "You look nervous." Skilly pointed out. I put my left hand behind my head. "I'm fine," I said, really embrassed. "Skilly, I have to talk to Len. Why don't you talk to your friends for a bit?" Rin asked Skilly. Rin, you idiot! She just did that! Skilly nodded and headed back to the party room. "What?" I asked Rin, my anger building up. "You have a weird obsession," she replied. "Rin, why can't we talk about this later?" I asked her. "Because I want to talk about it now," Rin replied. "Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. "You love her," Rin accused. "So what? I can be in love-" I began before Miku came in with a Vocaloid with gray hair. Miku with Piko? I would never have thought that would have happened. Miku's eyes grew wide. "Len, can I talk to you?" she asked, grabbing my hand and heading out of the hallway.  
A wave of fear came over me as Miku dragged me into the outside hallway. "What the heck was that?" she asked me, enfuriated. "What the heck was what?" I asked in the same tone. "You're taking your-relationship-with Skilly a little too fast, in my opinion!" she yelled. "That's your opinion, not mine!" I yelled, my anger quickly building up. "First, you're nervous to even speak to her, and now you're holding hands with the girl!" Miku yelled. "So you're yelling at me for a relationship?" I yelled, my eyes tearing up. "I'm yelling at you because you're taking your relationship with Skilly too fricking fast!" Miku screamed. I felt my eyes water immediately after Miku said that. No one understands how much I love her, I thought, feeling hot tears stream down my face. Miku's face softened from the enfuriated face she had had on. "Mi-Miku, y-you're s-so m-mean," I said, covering my face with my hands. "Len, I'm just trying to do what I think is best for you." Miku told me in a sweet voice. She patted my bangs, most likely trying to comfort me. I grabbed Miku's hand. "D-don't t-touch m-me," I said. I started taking deep breaths to stop my tears. "H-how did you know about that?" I asked, my tears ceasing. "When I was bringing in other snacks," Miku replied, pulling her hand back.  
We stared at each other for a few minutes until Miku broke the silence. "I just don't want you making Skilly feel uncomfortable about coming here." she said, and stalked back over to the party room.

 

CHAPTER 78 (SKILLY):  
I stood against the wall behind the table Len and I were sitting at earlier, watching all the Vocaloids and Vocaloid apprentices dance to the song I Only Speak Konglish by SeeU. I turned my head slowly to look over at the doorway, waiting for Len to walk in. Instead, Miku stalked in, looking around. She looked over in my direction and rushed over to me. Am I in trouble? I thought, instantly getting butterflies in my stomach. But I didn't do anything! I wracked my brain, trying to think of something that I did that might have gotten me in trouble. "Why aren't you dancing?" Miku asked me, making me jump a little. She must have walked up to me without me noticing. Miku stood to my left, looking at me. "Umm...I guess I...just don't want to." I said, avoiding Miku's eyes. "Scared?" she asked. I shrugged. "A little." I said, making myself barely audible. I crossed my arms, absorbing myself in the music. I stared ahead to see Caroline dancing like an idiot. She would, I thought, smiling a little. Suddenly, Len walked in, covering his eyes. I ran over to him. "What's wrong, Len?"  
"N-nothing," Len replied, looking down. He then looked into my eyes, and I saw fear mixed with sorrow. "D-do you ever feel uncomfortable with me?"  
My heart lurched at that question. Why would he ask that? "N-no! I would never be uncomfortable around you, near you, or even if I'm far away!" I said, almost crying. "I-I-I love you."  
Len's eyes widened. "I..." he began, putting his hand behind his head. "I...I love you, too," he said.  
Beautiful World by Utada Hikaru came on, but it was Lily's cover.  
"May I have this dance?" Len asked, holding his hand out.  
"Sure." I grabbed Len's hand, and we walked out to the dance floor. We danced together, and it was the best five minutes of my life. When the song came to an end, I didn't want Len to stop holding me. I looked at him, slightly tilting my head, and I smiled. "Thanks," I said, and he nodded. I looked around, and saw Sora and Anna leaning in. Gross. PDA. I thought. Suddenly, Caroline walked over to Sora and Anna, and pushed them together. They relaxed, and kissed each other. After a while, they pulled apart, and Anna looked at Caroline.  
"Normally, I would yell at you, but thanks," she said. Caroline nodded, crossing her arms. Even though she helped them kiss, Caroline seemed a bit off. She looked...depressed. 

 

CHAPTER 79 (MIKU):  
Watching Len and Skilly dance, I still couldn't bear Len's actions. Doesn't Skilly feel the least bit uncomfortable? It made no sense to me.  
I walked over to the cookie table, and grabbed a gingerbread man. It looked like Kaito, so I bit its head off viciously. DIE, KAITO! I thought. After I finished 'killing' Kaito, I turned around to find the real Kaito, with a look of horror on his face. "D-do you really hate me that much?" he asked, stuttering.  
"N-no, I'm just mad at someone," I replied. "N-not you!" I finished, hoping he didn't think I was mad at him. I didn't need to waste my time hating Kaito.  
"Well, okay then," Kaito said, walking away.  
After the awkward moment with Kaito, I looked around the room to see Len and Skilly dancing and laughing. Anna was pointing at Caroline and laughing at her. I could tell she was upset about something, and trying to dance it off. Nice way to help, Anna, I thought.

 

CHAPTER 80 (LEN):  
Skilly and I were dancing and laughing to Bad Apple, and when that ended, Hirari Hirari came on. I'm going to try to kiss her. I thought, pulling away from Skilly a little bit. "Len, what-"  
"Shhh," I said, cutting her off. I led her to a private part of the room, and looked straight in her eyes. "Close your eyes," I said, and Skilly nodded. I started to lean in, and I touched her lips to mine gently. The sparks were like fireworks.  
Originally, Skilly and I dancing together were the best moments of my life, but nothing compared to this. Kissing Skilly was that best moment of my life. Len, this is your best decision ever.  
Suddenly, Skilly's lips weren't against mine. Did she pull away? No. I would have felt it. It's like she disape-oh. My heart then broke. I was hoping she could have stayed forever. I started to cry, even though I knew it was nobody's fault. I ran out of the room, and didn't stop running. As I ran, my feet slapped against the ground, making a really loud sound. Everything that was around me was blurred by how fast I was going, and the tears running down my face. I slowed as I got to the computer room, and walked in there. It was like a ghost town, because everyone was at the party. I hurried to the last row of computers and sat in front of the middle computer. I turned it on, trying to get to the apprentice-viewing-software thingy. When I finally found it, I stared at Skilly, who was sleeping peacefully, and I bawled harder. I could feel my burning tears running down my face and onto the keyboard. I then heard footsteps, and felt a presense behind me. "Sk-Skilly?" I asked hopefully.  
"No idiot, it's Rin!" Rin said, annoyed. "Skilly's not going to be here until tomorrow." I then sobbed harder, realizing I had to wait 17 hours to hold Skilly in my arms again. I got up, and trudged to my room slowly. I walked to my bed and laid on it, and I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Skilly and I on our wedding day, walking down the aisle.

 

CHAPTER 81 (SKILLY):  
"Skilly. Skilly. Skilly!" I heard my friends yell. I opened my eyes, and Len was not there. "L-Len... Where's Len?" I asked, looking around. I then realized that I was in Caroline and Anna's basement, facing their smallish TV. "It doesn't matter how you look at that mofo, that's an alien!" the TV said. "You're watching Hetalia without me?" I asked the group, a little down. I suddenly felt a sharp feeling of lonliness that could only be cured by Len. What happened that is making me miss Len so much? I thought. Maybe it's because we were dancing together, I thought. I decided that I should watch Hetalia with the rest of my friends to try and get my mind off of Len. "Sorry," Caroline replied to my earlier question. "How did you sleep?" Anna asked me. "Well," I answered. I swallowed, noticing my spit tasted a little bit like a banana. That's odd, I'm pretty sure I didn't eat any bananas last night. I decided to go upstairs and brush my teeth to try and get rid of the banana taste.  
Even after I brushed my teeth, I could still taste bananas in my mouth. I rinsed my mouth several times, but eventually gave up.  
As I headed back downstairs, I wracked my brain for any events where I had ate anything that could have tasted like bananas. I couldn't recall any.  
Once I was back downstairs, my friends flooded me with questions.  
"Is Len a good dancer?" Kchelli asked.  
"Does Len love you?" Caroline inquired.  
"What flavor was the cookie you and Len shared?" Jenna questioned.  
"Did Len ditch you a second time?" asked Anna.  
"Did Len kiss you?" asked Marissa.  
Len would never kiss me! We barely know each other! I thought, the pressure building. "Uhh..." I replied, too overwhelmed by all the questions flying at me to answer any of them. Oh, God, help me! 

CHAPTER 82 (MIKU):  
I sat at the nearest table to the cookie table, chewing on another Kaito gingerbread cookie, viciously. I was sitting across from the real Kaito, who was still staring at me in horror. "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked. I shrugged. "You make parodies of my songs." I said, my mouth full of gingerbread Kaito bits. "Not all of my parodies are off of your songs. For example, Ice. It's a parody of Len's Spice." Kaito countered. I shrugged again and swallowed the rest of my Kaito cookie. "I'm still mad at you," I replied. "What's done is done," Kaito countered again, getting up. His muffler floated behind him as he walked away. Boys, I thought, rolling my eyes. As I thought the word 'boys', I thought of Len. I got an instant feeling that he wasn't in the room, and hurried out of the party.  
My feet carried me to the computer room. When I arrived, Rin was hurrying out of the room. "Do you know where Len went?" she asked me. I shook my head. The two of us decided to try the twins' room.  
I barged into the room, seeing Len asleep on his bed, still fully dressed and accessorized. He was facing Rin's bed. I walked over to him to see his face, then knelt down. Len's face was wet with tears. Should I wake him up? I want to know what's wrong! I quietly called Rin over to me. "Can you please wake him up for me?" I whispered to her. Rin walked over so she was in front of Len's face and shook his shoulder gently. Len's eyes opened. "What do you want?" he asked angrily. "I want to know what happened. There are tear stains on your face and your pillow." I explained. "No duh," Len replied angrily. "Leave me alone.""I'm worried about you.""Leave me alone!" Len repeated the last sentence with rage, and pushed me away with as much strength as he could use in his right hand. I stood up, a little offended. "Whenever you're ready is fine with me." I muttered, and left the room.

CHAPTER 83 (RIN):  
"Can you please tell me? I'm your sister. We've always been there for each other." I attempted at easing the information out of Len. I didn't work though, because Len replied with a moan. "Does it have to do with Skilly?" I asked, knowing that everything he did now had some tie to his "friend". He nodded. It's working, it's working, I thought. "Did she disappear on you when you were dancing with each other?" I asked. Len's eyes widened. He slowly nodded. "I just wish you'd stay out of my business," Len fumed.  
We stared at each other for a few minutes. "Do you want to go back?" I asked, trying to get Len's spirits up. He shook his head. "Well, you can't just lay here all night," I said. Len stayed silent. I hoped that he was silently agreeing with me. "Do you want me to get anything?" I asked Len, secretly planning to bring Kaito in the room to attempt to cheer up my brother. I got up and headed to the door. "Skilly," he said as I walked out of the room.  
I ran straight into the party room, desprately trying to find Kaito. My song Meltdown blasted on. I scanned the room, looking for Kaito. He was over by the cookie table, eating a bowl of what looked like ice cream. I ran over to him. "Kaito!" I yelled, trying to get him to hear me. He continued to eat his ice cream. I poked his arm repeatedly. "What?" Kaito asked, turning around. "Can you help me cheer up my brother?" I asked him. Kaito looked at me for a second, but then agreed. He followed me back to my room.

CHAPTER 84 (LEN):  
I tried to relax my body enough so I could fall asleep, but something kept me awake. I tried to think of Skilly, but that only kept me awake. I heard my door open, and I heard Rin talking to someone. Why doesn't she knock anymore? I groaned, and turned as far away from the door as I could. "Len," Kaito started. "I have bananaaaassss!"  
"I don't want bananas!" I screamed, and I heard Kaito start to back away. "Go. And stay. Out."  
Kaito and Rin left, slamming the door.  
Skilly, I miss you. I thought, closing my eyes once again.  
Again I tried to sleep, but Skilly kept me awake. I didn't want to do anything, or be with anyone other than Skilly. It made me feel...sad.

 

CHAPTER 85 (SKILLY):  
Did I kiss Len? Why can't I remember? And this banana spit is starting to taste disgusting.... I went to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth again. "Mehh! This stupid toothpaste isn't strong enough!" I screamed. I spit out the toothpaste, and turned around to see Caroline sitting on the couch, staring at Gray Fullbuster on her tablet. She was ignoring everybody, especially her sister. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Caroline," I called to her. Caroline didn't look up. "Caroline," I called again. Caroline looked up from her tablet, looking a little...depressed. "Can I have some soda?" I asked. Caroline nodded and left the room.  
Even after I drank some soda, the banana taste was still in my mouth. I officially give up, I thought, frustrated. I decided to go upstairs to get dressed and pack up my things. I figured that I was leaving soon.  
I put on a green short-sleeve shirt and blue shorts. I packed everything that I had brought, though I felt like something was missing. I'm sure I packed everything, I thought, dumbfounded. I heard the doorbell ring, and about thirty seconds later, I heard Anna yell "Skilly, your dad's here!"  
I grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs. After I said goodbye to my friends, my dad brought me out to the car. It was a black Santa Fe Hyundai, once my mother's car. I didn't speak unless my dad asked me how the sleepover was, which I replied "good" to. If Dad knew about Len, I'd be in incredible trouble. My dad had strictly said I couldn't date anyone until I was eightteen, but I couldn't tell Len or he'd be...well...heartbroken. I would have sighed, but my dad would wonder what was wrong, and that would have taken too much explaining, too much lying. Len is going to be kept a secret.

CHAPTER 86 (MIKU):  
I sat in front of Len's door, eavesdropping on Len. He was sleep talking. "Sk-Skilly! No! Don't leave me!" He yelled. "Skilly! Pl-please," he muttered. I waited at the door for a while, kind of zoning out. "Skilly!" He screamed so loud, it almost burst my eardrums.  
"Len! Are you okay?" I yelled, running into the room to shake Len. "Wake up, Len!"  
Suddenly, Len's shot open, full of melancholy fear. "Len, what happened?" I asked him, worry encasing my voice.  
"Sk-Sk-Sk," he stuttered, and tears started to fall down his face.  
"Len, it's going to be okay. Skilly's going to come soon." I tried to reassure Len, but he just started to cry harder.  
"No! I have to wait hours and hours for her to come! What if she doesn't like me by then?"  
"Okay, Len, you don't think like this. What happened in that dream?"  
"Sk-Sk-Skilly c-came here t-to train."  
"Len. She does this every night."  
"Y-yeah, but s-she i-i-i-ignored me. A-and when I a-asked her wh-what w-was wrong, sh-sh-sh-she,"  
"Len. Spit it out. I'm not waiting all day." Wow. Am I trying to comfort Len or put him the frick down?  
"Sh-she said sh-she didn't l-l-l-like me anymore!"  
"Anymore?"  
"W-we k-kissed earlier."  
"Len!"  
Len looked down, tears still falling from his face.  
"L-Len, It's okay. If she wanted to," I started.  
He suddenly started to hug me really hard, and it was hard to breathe. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make him more upset. "I just want Skilly to love me," he whispered.  
"Well, she kissed you back, right?" I asked, and Len nodded. "Well, if she kissed you back, then she must like you! And, she wouldn't kiss just anyone. She's not an idiot like some girls out there."  
Len nodded, and tried to stop crying. He let go of me, and I breathed in deeply. "There we go," I said. "That's much better Len. I hate it when my friends are sad."  
Len laid down, and closed his eyes. "Good night," I said, and sang Last Night Good Night until Len's breathing slowed. 

CHAPTER 87 (RIN):  
I sat in the kitchen, eating an orange across from Kaito. "Well, that didn't go as planned," I said.  
"Well, no duh!" Kaito replied angrily, stuffing his face with icecream. "I don't think bananas will work now," I muttered. "No, do you think?" Kaito asked sarcastically, obviously angry.  
"Well, let's try and think of something better to do," I said, and Kaito rolled his eyes.  
"What do you think we've been trying to do?!"  
"Well, sorry! I was just trying to think!" I yelled, and he shied away. "I'm sorry. I guess we both have to let off some steam," I said, and Kaito nodded.  
"Well, let's calm down a bit before we think of anything," Kaito said, going to the fridge.  
"I just don't know what to do," I said, tears coming to my eyes. "I always know exactly what to do when Len's sad. There has never been a moment when I didn't know what to do to cheer him up." A tear fell down my face, but I wiped it away before Kaito could see it. I didn't want him to see me me cry right now.  
"It's alright, Rin, we'll figure out something," he said, sitting back down. He got a chocolate ice cream from the fridge, and now he was eating it.  
"I know, but I just feel so...clueless," I admitted. I no longer felt like crying.  
"Hey guys!" someone called. I heard footsteps, and then IA came into view. "Am I ruining something?" she asked, and I shook my head. "I know something's wrong. Len is usually with you."  
"Yeah, you're right. Len's sad, and I don't know how to cheer him up," I said.  
"Well, you could throw a cheer up party for him!" IA said. "You could invite all of his friends, and there will be fun games and dance compititions and cool new songs-"  
"I think we get it IA," Kaito said, and IA drew in a big breath.  
"Good, because I was running out of ideas," IA sighed.  
"Why don't you help us?" I asked, "since it was your idea anyway."  
"Yeah! I'll invite all of his friends!" she yelled, jumping up and down.  
"There's no need to yell, IA. We're both standing right here," Kaito said, and I laughed.  
"You have to be used to her hyperness to get along with her," I laughed, and IA nodded.  
"She's right!"  
"Can you get Cul to help us?" I asked, and she nodded.  
"Cul's good at organizing contests and decorating."  
"We'll be waiting here. Can you tell some people to come and help us, please?" I asked.  
"Sure!" she yelled, and she left the room. "Cul! Cul!"  
I laughed. "Cul's probably like, oh crap, huh?" I asked, and Kaito nodded.  
Soon, Cul came in, and we talked about Len's cheer up party. Sure enough, she was really good at organizing events and decorating.  
Other than Cul, Miku came in to help.  
"I'm here to help!" she said, and we started to talk about the event.

CHAPTER 88 (LEN):  
I was in a white room, with nothing there.  
Suddenly, a huge black, shadowy dragon appeared, hissing and growling.  
"Len?" Skilly called.  
"Don't come any closer!" I yelled.  
"Why? Do you not love me?"  
The shadow dragon hid in the shadows, unseen to Skilly.  
"I love you, but there's a huge dragon!" I screamed, but Skilly didn't listen. She ran up to me, and the shadow dragon noticed. He jumped out and pounced on Skilly, swallowing her up.  
"Skilly!" I screamed. I was binded to the floor somehow, so I couldn't save her.  
"Len!" She screamed from inside the dragon. "Len! Len!" she yelled. "Len, wake up!"  
huh?  
My eyes flashed open. Tears were streaming down my face, so I couldn't see whoever woke me up.  
"It's alright Len. Skilly's fine." Meiko's comforting voice rang through my head, making me think.  
"How do you know? She could have gotten in a car accident or something!" I yelled, making me cry harder.  
"Don't worry about it Len, it didn't happen. We would know. Promise." I hugged Meiko because I was scared.  
"Thank you for waking me up," I said.  
"No problem," she said. She then got up and left. That's good, for I can see if Skilly's alright.  
I ran out of the room, but before I could get to the computer room, Miku stepped out of no where.  
"You don't wanna go in there," Miku warned.  
"Why not?"  
"Cul got a little...sick in there," she said, and I made a digusted face.  
"Well, how am I supposed to see Skilly?"  
"I have a laptop in my room. It's the new model, lapytop."  
"Cool!" I yelled, running to her room. I ran over to the laptop and logged onto the apprentice viewing software. Skilly was getting out of her dad's car with her bags.  
"I wish I could be there to help you with your bags," I said dreamily, and Miku giggled.  
"Don't be on for too long," Miku said before leaving the room.  
"I love you, Skilly," I whispered, putting my hand on Miku's laptop screen.

CHAPTER 89 (SKILLY):  
I placed my bags on my bed. My bed was in the far right corner of the room, facing the far left. The bed sheets were rainbow with peace signs. The wall my bed was against was green, and on the left side of the wall was my white bereau. The wall to the left of my bereau was blue with a window. Just to the left of the window was a white bookcase and to the right was a floor lamp and a butterfly chair. To the left of that was my closet on the very right of my second green wall. Most of the remaining wall space belonged to my big white desk, but to the immediate left of the desk was my room door. The last wall was blue. Against the center of the wall was my purple peace sign nightstand, and then, there's my bed to the left and my Rin and Len wall scroll to the right.  
I took out my laptop from my bag, placed it on my desk, and plugged in the charger. I turned it on, and went onto the internet. I navigated to Vocaloid Wiki, and looked at the list of Vocaloids. I scrolled through Vocaloid, Vocaloid2, and Vocaloid3 before arriving at Upcoming Vocaloids. It listed four upcoming voicebanks, Vocaloid3 Kaito, Ring Suzune, Mayu, and Merli.  
I stared at the computer screen, daydreaming about Len. I thought about last night, when Len and I were dancing together and having fun. I remembered not wanting Len to let me go, to stay in his arms forever. I remembered him holding me tightly as we danced to Beautiful World. What I would have gave to be in Len's arms! What I would have gave to be next to Len...

CHAPTER 90 (MIKU):  
I ran back to the computer room. "IA, should I bring him in?" I asked. "No!" IA panicked, throwing her hands in front of her. I nodded quickly, rushing out of the room. "Come at 6:30, twenty minutes," Cul yelled after me.  
I dashed down the hall and into my room. Len looked as if he was going to get a nosebleed over whatever he was staring at. "Len, don't drool over my laptop," I scolded Len. Little drops of spit were spilling from Len's mouth. He turned and looked over at me. "Wha'...?" he asked, obviously still absorbed in whatever he was obsessing over. "I said: Don't drool on my laptop!" I shouted, getting frustrated. Len pounded his fist on the keyboard. "Ugh! This damn laptop sucks! Is the computer room clean yet?" he yelled. I sighed. "Len, maybe while the computer room is getting cleaned, you can clean up your language." I said, rolling my eyes. "Well, maybe I don't fricking feel like it," Len yelled, getting up and stalking out of the room. I followed him, not wanting him to walk into the unfinished party decorating.  
I sprinted to get in front of Len. I caught him by suprise, and he ran into me, knocking me over. Len squished me with his weight. He got off of me and attempted to run away, but I was able to get up fast enough to grab his arm to prevent him from running to the computer room.  
"Let me go!" Len shouted, pulling away from me.  
I strengthened my grip. "Don't use that attitude with me," I growled, glaring at him.  
"Why the hell are you so mad at me?" Len shouted angrily.  
I started to drag Len back to my room. "Clean your language and your attitude and maybe I won't be so mad," I scolded though gritted teeth.

CHAPTER 91 (RIN):  
I stood on the top step of a ladder, putting streamers on the ceiling lights. "I have a good idea," Kaito said optimistically. "What?" Cul asked, sounding a little stressed. She was carrying a cardboard box. "We should have a lot of aisu in this party," Kaito suggested. Cul dropped her box. "We are not having a party for you, you idiot," Cul said, as if she was going to punch somebody. "Why don't you two calm down? We can just get bananas," I suggested, climbing down the ladder.  
"But I want ice cream," Kaito whined, sounding like he was about to cry.  
"Too bad! I'll go get some bananas." a Vocaloid with short pink hair said. He had earlier introduced himself as "VY2 Yuuma" but wanted to be called "Yuuma" because "VY2" made him sound like a robot.  
"Thanks, Yuuma!" IA called after Yuuma as he left for the kitchen.  
"IA, can I get Len now?" I asked, heading for the door. IA checked the clock on the left wall. She muttered something inaudible.  
"No, we need Yuuma to come back with the bananas," she replied.  
A Vocaloid wearing a kimono and black hair wrapped in a bun spoke next. She had introduced herself as "VY1 Mizki" but wanted to be called "Mizki" because it sounded prettier than "VY1". "I'll help him," she said, dashing out of the room.  
"Mizki, wait..." Cul called, holding her hand out.  
Suddenly, Yuuma and Mizki returned with boxes. They placed the boxes on a desk by the right side of the door. Yuuma opened the boxes and unloaded lots of food. Bananas, icecream, oranges, leeks, sake, grapefruits, chocolate, and other goodies. "Oh, Yuuma, you shouldn't have," IA said.  
"I'm going now," I announced, leaving the computer room.

CHAPTER 92 (LEN):  
Miku was dragging me down the hall to her room. She was scolding me for my attitude and my 'swearing' or whatever. I was pretty heated. All I wanted to do is see Skilly, but Miku was trying to keep me away. "Why aren't you letting me go to the frickin' computer room?" I fumed. "You need to spend more time away from the computers," Miku replied. "Miku! Miku!" I heard Rin's voice yell. What the hell does she want? "Time to bring Len," she continued. "Bring me where?" I asked, forgetting about my anger.  
"Cover your eyes, Len," Miku told me. I covered my eyes, hoping that wherever I was going was going to have some way of communication to Skilly.  
Miku and Rin led me down a hallway. I could tell we entered a room when I thought I heard a door open. "Okay, Len, you can open your eyes now," Miku said. I opened my eyes to see colorful streamers hung from the ceiling and food on the desk to my left. Ribbons were wrapped around some of the computers. "Suprise!" Vocaloids jumped out from behind the computers. IA, Cul, Yuuma, and Mizki blew party horns. "What's this for?" I asked, smiling wide. "Well..." IA started, obviously nervous to say the reason. "We noticed you've been sad lately, and we all wanted to cheer you up," Rin explained. Have I made it that obvious? "Well, it's working," I replied. Everyone started to break into small groups and grab food. Miku and Rin left my side. I walked around the computer room until I stood next to Piko and a Vocaloid wearing a sailor suit. "Hey," I greeted. "Hi. You know me, but I'm sure you don't know Oliver." Piko patted the sailor Vocaloid on the shoulder. "Hi!" Oliver said, smiling. "Feeling better?" Piko asked. "Yeah. Who thought of this party?" I asked. "IA," Oliver replied.  
I looked around the room, looking for IA. She was standing with Kaito, Miku, Rin, and Cul near the desk with food on it. I walked over to the group. I wish Skilly was here to see this, I thought, walking up to the group. "Arigatou, IA," I thanked, sounding like I was going to cry. I could feel my eyes water. "Len, are you alright?" Cul asked. I noticed she was wearing her Vocaloid outfit, a white and red tube top, white short-shorts, and a long black coat with red lace and a belt. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "No, not really," I answered. "What happened?" Kaito asked. "I...I...I miss Skilly. I wish Skilly could see this." I explained. "Well, what happened for you to miss Skilly this much?" Rin asked me. I gulped. I guess I have to tell them. "Well, at the summer party, Skilly and I danced together. After a couple of songs, I pulled her away and led her away from the crowd, and..." I began to explained. Hot tears began to stream down my cheeks. "A-and I-I k-k-kiss-sed h-her, a-and i-i-n th-the middle o-of i-it, sh-she d-d-disappeared-d," I concluded, my words sounding so choked-up that they were barely understandable. "Len!" Rin exclaimed, hugging me. Tears continued to flow down my face. "A-am I r-really t-tak-king th-this t-too qu-quickly?" I asked, again my words choked up. The other Vocaloids looked at each other. "Whatever you think," Kaito replied.

CHAPTER 93 (MIKU):  
I watched as Len broke down to tears. "I-I j-just wa-want-t t-to be w-with Skil-ly ag-gain," he choked out. I looked at IA to see her reaction. She was looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help," she mumbled, also starting to cry. She walked out of the clump and out of the computer room. "IA! Wait up!" I called, following IA out of the room.  
I followed her out into the hall and into the kitchen. "IA, what's wrong?" I asked. She sat down at the table and started bawling. "I-I t-told Ri-Rin a-and-d K-Kait-to th-that I w-would-d ch-cheer L-Len up-p, b-but I-I didn't-t," she choked out. "It's not your fault, IA. Len's been having...mood swings, I guess." I said, trying to comfort IA. She looked up at me and sniffed. "I-it i-is my f-fault-t," IA sobbed. "No, it isn't, IA. Len has his days." IA began to take deep breaths. "I'll go talk to him," I said, leaving the kitchen.

CHAPTER 94 (KAITO):  
"Len, is this really what's making you so upset?" I asked, swallowing a piece of mint-chocolate chip aisu. He nodded, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. I grabbed a banana and peeled it. I handed it to Len, who pushed it away. "K-Kait-to, I t-told y-you th-that I d-don't want-t any b-bananas!" he shouted, drawing Mizki and Yuuma's attention. They walked over, most likely interested in what made Len not want a banana. Mizki patted Len's back. "It's okay, Len, everything's going to be alright." she comforted. "What happend?" Yuuma asked softly. "He fell in love with one of the apprentices, and he misses her," I softly said back, taking a bite of my aisu.  
Len began to push his way out of the crowd. I should follow him, I thought, putting down my fairly big bowl of ice cream. I got up, following Len out the door. I heard another set of footsteps behind me. Please, go away! I silently shouted to the person behind me.  
I followed Len down the hallway towards his room. I followed him into his room. "Len, seriously, what's going on?" I asked, accidently making myself sound angry. "Yeah, really, Len, I thought you were more mature than this." a voice scolded. Len turned and looked straight past me. I turned my head to the right, looking over my shoulder. Yumma stood calmly behind me with his arms crossed. I looked back at Len, who was now laying down on his bed, face-down. Crying sounds came from his direction. I rushed over, kneeling beside him and patting his back. Yumma sat on the other side of the bed, his arms still crossed. "J-just l-leave m-me alone!" Len shouted. I sighed. "Len, someday you're going to have to learn to not shut people out of your life when you need them."

CHAPTER 95 (SKILLY):  
I snapped back into reality for a quick second. I should go outside, get some fresh air, I thought, getting up and grabbing my phone.  
I stepped outside into my backyard. The front part had a big dirt circle where my old swimming pool used to be. To the left of that was my family's white shed. The grass wasn't the best grass ever, but it never bothered me. The back half of my yard had a small hill. The middle of the yard had a tree that was easy to climb. The far part of our backyard was lined with forest. Around the back half of the backyard was a dirt track that I had made by walking in that direction constantly.  
I started to climb up the hill while I listened to Love is War. My mind started to drift off into space, or more specifically into the Vocaloid building. I thought of Len, Miku, and Rin. On the thought of Len, the strong taste of banana 'appeared' in my mouth again. I coughed, telling myself I wouldn't eat another banana today.  
After I walked around my track a few times, I heard voices from my next door neighbors, the house to the right of the hill. My neighbors had just moved out, and today must've been the open house for the house next door. I looked over, seeing a woman in a black suit showing a family of five the neighbor's backyard. Two of the kids, twin boys, walked away from their family and walked in my direction. I played the song Lost Destination by Len Append on my phone. I stood there, on the hill, wondering where the twins were running off to. My mind began to drift into space again. "Hey, you, what are you listening to?"

CHAPTER 96 (MIKU):  
I walked into the twins' room, getting angrier at Len with every step I took. "Len, you better explain what this is all about! I'm sick of your horrible behavior!" I fumed. When I finished yelling, I looked down at Len, who was sobbing on his bed, which seemed to be pretty usual now. Kaito was to my right, Yumma to my left. "What do you want from him? His heart is broken, Miku, if you haven't noticed." Kaito explained. "Jeez, I thought you would know of all people, you sang Two Faced Lovers." Yumma fumed. "I...I..." I began. I hadn't noticed my eyes were watering until a tear fell down my face. "Just leave! No one wants you here!" I yelled, pointing at the door. "He wants me here more than he does you," Kaito said, forcefully. "You are absolutely no help!" Len yelled, getting up from his bed and running out of the room.  
"Nice job," Yumma said, stalking out of the room. I opened my mouth to say something mean, but I closed it. I'd hurt enough people today. "Miku, you baka! Let Len deal with his own problems. He'll tell you when he's ready." Kaito scolded a little. I stopped crying, trying not to look weak in front of Kaito. "He's causing problems for everyone. IA's bawling because she couldn't cheer him up. Cul is probably mad as hell because the party wasn't a success. He's got Rin and I worried for him. Skilly will be heartbroken if she finds out." I explained, fighting tears. Kaito noticed. He got up, walked over to me, and hugged me. I started crying into his chest. Kaito and I swayed from left to right, left to right. "Just leave Len alone for a while," Kaito whispered. He kissed the top of my head. "It's okay, Miku. Everything's going to be alright."

CHAPTER 97 (LEN):  
I ran past the computer room, past the kitchen. I bawled. Skilly, I need you now! was all I could think as I ran down a long hallway. I past by Ring as she walked out of her room. I ran straight. My feet slapped the ground as hard as they could. If Skilly was here, I could be happily talking to her, hugging her, even kissing her.  
My eyesight was just barely good enough to see a wall that was in front of me. The only direction I could turn was to the right. I took a sharp turn. I bolted down the hall. I wasn't heading to any particular place, just away. Away from Miku. Miku the bully.  
Skilly filled my thoughts. Talking to her, laughing with her, dancing with her, hugging her, and kissing her. I wanted her to be able to stay longer. To hold her in my arms. I almost couldn't bear it. I need to control this! I thought, scolding myself.  
I came to another corner. I attempted to turn, but I slipped back. I hit my head on the hard tile floor. Pain surged through my head, then everything turned black.

CHAPTER 98 (RIN):  
I followed Len down the long hallway. Where is he going? I asked myself. I kept running, hoping to catch up to him. I hope he's alright, I hoped.  
I heard a loud thump coming from ahead of me. Len! I quickened my pace. My heart raced as I ran down the hallway. That wasn't Len, that wasn't Len, that wasn't Len! I tried to reassure myself, but deep down inside, I knew it was.  
When I found Len, I used my last bit of energy to run over to him. I knelt down beside him. I leaned in towards his chest. He was still breathing, but barely. I leaned back and dragged his upper body so his head lay on my lap. "Len!" I yelled, my eyes watering. No response. Without thinking, I yelled, "Len needs medical attention! Help!" at the top of my lungs. My tears ran down my face and onto Len's. I continued to yell for help, but it was no use. I'm bringing him to Master's, I decided.  
I put my arms under his armpits, and hauled him up as I got up. I put my right hand around his back and propped his left arm around my neck. I trudged my way over to Master's office.  
Once I got to Master's office, I knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked again, more urgently. No one answered. I opened the door. Master was sitting at his brown desk in a black swivel chair. In front of the desk were two black chairs. Crypton Future Media's CEO was sitting in the chair on the left. The room was painted a bright yellow with white trim. The room had very few personal items, just a bookcase to my left. Master was a tall man, with brown hair as long as Kaito's hair. He wore a purple dress shirt with what looked like jeans and dress shoes.  
Master and Crypton's CEO were talking about plans for Kaito V3 and how Kaito might have to give his apprentice to another Vocaloid. They didn't even notice I was in the room. "Master!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. He looked up at me, signaled something to the CFM CEO, and gave an agrivated "What do you want?"  
"Len's unconcious!" I yelled frantically. Master picked up the office phone that was on his very left. He seemed to be talking to a doctor.  
"Wait outside," he grunted. I exited the room, wishing that Master had shown a little more respect to Len. 

 

CHAPTER 99 (SKILLY):  
"I said, what are you listening to?" One of the twins asked me. I paused Lost Destination. "That's none of your business," I replied, not knowing whether or not to tell the twins about Vocaloid. "I-I'm sorry about my brother. I'm Freddy and this is Danny." the other twin, Freddy, apologized. "I'm Skilly." I said, nervously. "Can you answer my question?" Danny asked. "Fine. I'm listening to Vocaloid." I replied hesitantly. Freddy and Danny looked at each other with confused faces. "It's a mainly Japanese singing software thing, but some are English, a couple are Spanish, one's Chinese, and one's Korean." I explained shyly. Danny shrugged his shoulders, still looking a bit confused. "Alright, what are you staring at me for?" I asked, unpausing Lost Destination and going on with my walk.  
As I walked along my "track", the twins seemed to watch me with a bored look in their eyes. "You don't have to watch me," I said loud enough for the twins to hear over my music. "It's not normal to see someone walk in circles in their backyard," Danny commented.  
"I can walk in squares if you want," I suggested, trying to get Freddy and Danny to leave me alone. Freddy and Danny were added to my mental list of annoying things, accompanied by the awkward banana taste in my mouth.  
"N-no, circles are fine," Danny stuttered. I nodded and continued walking. "Well, bye, then," Freddy said, and he and Danny walked back over to their family.

CHAPTER 100 (MIKU):  
Kaito and I swayed back and forth in a tight embrace. "What if Meiko finds out about this?" I asked Kaito softly. "About what?" he asked, using the same tone of voice. "About us doing this," I replied. "She won't," Kaito whispered, kissing the top of my head again.  
I pulled away from Kaito. "I should be going to bed, it's late," I said, my eyelids drooping. Kaito nodded, muttered a "same here" and left. I then left the room, entering my bedroom.  
I yawned, putting on a pair of silk pajamas with leeks on them. I trudged sleepily to my bed, barely able to keep my eyes open. I turned of my lamp, which was next to my bed, and closed my eyes.  
To my surprise, sleep didn't come. Something told me that someone was hurt. It's just your imagination, I thought, pushing the voice away.  
I tossed and turned, but sleep wouldn't come. I tried to think happy thoughts, but all that came to me were painful-sounding thumps and desperate cries.  
After what seemed like hours, the happy thoughts came. Okay, Miku, just go to sleep now.

 

CHAPTER 101 (RIN):  
I stood against the wall next to Master's door, waiting for a doctor to come. After a few minutes, when it felt as if my arms were about to slip out from under Len, a group of doctors came rushing toward me with a stretcher. I used my last bit of strength to pull my arms up so the doctors could grab Len easier.  
The group of doctors laid Len down on the stretcher and rushed back down the hallway. I stood there, silent, for a few moments. You're welcome, Skilly, I thought bitterly. I decided to head back to my room, before Miku yelled at me for being up so late.  
Instead of going into my room, I went into Miku's. "Miku, Len's unconsious!" I said. "You brought him to the doctor's, right?" Miku replied, sleepily. "Yeah," I muttered. "Go to bed, Rin, Len'll be okay." Miku said, trying to reassure me. I nodded and left.  
Once in my room, I pulled the covers back on my bed and got in. I wanted to go to sleep so I could tell Skilly all the trouble she'd caused. I closed my eyes, falling into a restful sleep.

 

CHAPTER 102 (SKILLY):  
Eleven hours later, inside room  
I laid down on my bed, listening to Mozaik Role. I went through the events of the last Vocaloid training session. I got to Len and I dancing together when I heard someone knock on my door. "Come in," I said, pausing the music. My step-mom, Lettie, poked her head in the door. "Dad just booked a vacation to Florida in the beginning of August," she said with a smile. Three weeks, I thought, sighing for two reasons. One; I was tired, and two; I missed Len. Mainly the first reason, though. "You tired?" Lettie asked me. "Yeah," I replied, nodding. Lettie removed her head from the doorway and closed the door.  
I decided to go to bed because I had nothing else I wanted to do. I turned off the room lights and jumped (not literally) into bed. I closed my eyes and resumed thinking about last night's visit to the Vocaloid building. Len and I dancing to Lily's cover of Beautiful World, Len and I kissing in the corner. My eyes shot open. Len and I kissing in the corner. THAT'S why my mouth tasted like bananas. My eyes closed again. I suddenly began to feel cold, even though I was under the covers. A cold that made me want to hug Len, maybe kiss him a little. I curled up in a ball, and, after a few minutes, fell into a deep sleep.

 

I awoke laying in the same spot I have been every time I visited the Vocaloid building. I sat up and saw Kaito sitting on the floor across the room from where I was. He was eating a bowl of aisu, and he looked sad, depressed even. "Kaito?" I asked. Kaito looked at me. "You-you must be Skilly," he replied, placing his bowl of ice cream on the floor. I nodded. "What's wrong?" I asked. "My apprentice got taken away. I can't train him because Crypton needs me for making my Append." Kaito looked down at the ground. I got up, walked over to Kaito, and sat next to him, and hugged him from the side. "I'm sure it'll be worth it," I said. "Meiko doesn't know yet, though. I think she'll break up with me if I told her." Kaito stated. I looked at him, confused. "Oh! Uh, Meiko and I are dating." Kaito said. I let go of him, feeling a little awkward. "She won't, if she loves you," I comforted. "Meiko doesn't always understand. I'll at least get beat up." Kaito lemented. "You'll still be an awesome, aisu-loving Vocaloid to me," I said, feeling Kaito's muffler. "Thanks," Kaito replied, smiling. "Thanks a lot."

CHAPTER 103 (MIKU):  
I walked to place where Skilly came when she came here to train. I saw her sitting next to Kaito, who seemed a little depressed. I ran over. "What's up?" I asked. "Crypton took away Sora from me," he replied. "Who'd they give him to? Sounds like someone's getting an Append produced!" I said. Kaito blushed. "Yumma." Kaito paused. "And your apprentice is helping me feel a bit better," he said, looking over at Skilly.  
"You should cheer Len up, too," Kaito said. "What happened?" she asked, putting on a worried look on her face. "Hopefully he'll open up for you," I told her. "C'mon, we've got to start training," I said, grabbing Skilly's hand as she got up.  
Once we got in my room, I turned on my laptop, went to YouTube, and found the lyric video for Love is War. "Listen to the song first," I told her.  
She listened to the song, mouthing the words. "Now sing it. I'll sing with you, but you seem to know the song already." I said.  
We sang the song together. Skilly seemed to sing more comfortably during the verses of the song, because I could tell she was using falsetto during the chorus.  
As if on cue, someone knocked on the door when the song ended. "Come in," I said. Rin walked in. "I'm going to see Len, Skilly, why don't you come?" she asked. "What?" she looked at Rin, then me, then back at Rin. "I'll tell you on the way there," Rin said.

CHAPTER 104 (RIN):  
Skilly and I powerwalked to the doctor's. "What happened?" Skilly asked. "Len seems to miss you so much when you're gone. Miku tried to force it out of him, and he ran in the direction we are now, bawling, and he slipped, and he hit his head hard enough to go unconcious. I brought him to Master's and then to the doctor's." I explained.  
"I-I can't put that much of an impression on him. I'm some random preteen from across the world and Len's a virtual diva." Skilly replied.  
"Why don't you say that to him?"  
"I don't know."  
"Then say it."  
"Maybe."  
"Say it,"  
"When it seems like the right time, I'll tell him." Skilly replied.  
We passed Master's door. "Doctor's office is right up ahead." I said.  
Once inside, Skilly looked around. It was just an average lobby you would find in a doctor's office. I walked up to the sliding window thing. "Can I help you?" A woman asked. "Kagamine Len," I said anxiously. "Right this way," she said, and Skilly and I followed her down a hallway into the room where Len was sleeping.

 

CHAPTER 105 (SKILLY):  
I walked into a room that looked just like a hospital room. Rin and I walked up to the bed where Len was sleeping. Or so I thought. He seemed to be breathing as if he was awake. "Should I wake him up?" I asked Rin. She nodded. "Kiss him, I tried waking him earlier he wouldn't budge."  
I sat near the edge of the bed, next to Len's hips. I began to shake with nervousness. C'mon, you kissed him last night, I thought harshly. I leaned over, swallowing some of my saliva. Here goes nothing.  
I closed my eyes and touched my lips gently to Len's. Len kissed me back--a sure sign that he was awake. The taste of bananas flooded through my mouth. I felt a hand on the back of my head, pushing my head down so my lips pushed harder against Len's. Why did I do this?  
Then I remembered that Rin was standing behind me. I pulled away from Len, opening my eyes. Len's eyes slowly opened, and he slightly smiled. "Hey," he said, groggily. "Hi," I replied, smiling back. "Alright, Skilly, you should get back to Miku's now. I have to talk to Len." Rin said.  
"Why can't you do that when I'm not here?" I replied, a little frustrated.  
"Because Len cries when you're not here!"  
"That's horrible! Len-"  
"Don't drag Len into this! It's your fault he's in here right now!"  
I felt my eyes watering. "Fine! I'll leave so you can talk to Len!" I yelled. I turned and ran out of the room.  
When I got to Miku's room, the door was open. Beyond my clouded eyesight, I could see Kaito sitting down on Miku's bed, facing the closet. Miku was standing against the closet, her arms folded.  
I ran into Miku's room and tackled Kaito. I heard Kaito gasp in surprise. "Skilly, what's wrong?" Miku asked me, worry encasing her voice. "Rin's trying to take Len away from me!" I said, inbetween tears. I put my head down on Kaito's shoulder. "How?" Kaito asked me. "She keeps telling me she needs to talk to Len when I am!" I replied. "You know what I think? I think we should get the two of them in here, and we can get the story from all of the sides." Miku suggested. Kaito and I nodded. Miku stood up straight again, and began searching for her phone.  
I slowly pulled myself off of Kaito. He turned, and hugged me softly. "Everything's going to be okay," he whispered. "Everything's going to be fine."

 

CHAPTER 106 (MIKU):  
I hung up my cell phone, ending my call with Rin. "She coming?" Kaito asked me. "Yeah," I said, sighing. I sat down on my bed next to Skilly. I patted her hair and said; "I'm sure everything will work out."  
15 minutes later  
I heard someone knock on my door. "Come in," I said, knowing it was Rin and Len. Rin opened the door, coming in with an angry face; Len coming in in tears. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Len's being a butt, as usual," Rin mumbled. Skilly got off of my bed, ran over to Len, and hugged him. He hugged back, crying into her shoulder. "Rin, what the hell did you do?" Kaito asked Rin. "It's not my fault!" she whined. Kaito and I squinted at her. "Fine, it was my fault. But it's their faults, too," Rin said, pointing at Skilly and Len. "It's not my fault!" Skilly yelled. "Girls, calm down! We'll get this all sorted out." Kaito said, sighing. Rin marched over to Skilly, and forcefully pulled her away from Len. "No!" Len cried out, running over to Skilly and throwing his arms around her. Skilly whispered something in his ear, and Len nodded. "Rin, you'd better explain this." I said, darkly.  
"Before I sent Skilly back here, I told her I needed to talk to Len, and she started yelling at me and pushed me into a wall-"  
"I did not push you into a wall!" Skilly yelled.  
Rin gave her a dirty look. "I was talking! Anyway, she pushed me into a wall and left in tears, complaining because I always want to talk to Len when she's here."  
"Okay, Skilly, your turn," Kaito said.  
"Well, when Rin said she needed to talk to Len, I asked her why she doesn't do that when I'm not here, and I ran out bawling because I feel like Rin's trying to take Len away from me." she explained, tearing up again.  
"I am not trying to take Len away from you!" Rin shouted.  
"Len?" I asked.  
Len held Skilly closer to him, most likely trying to signal that he thought that Skilly's story was closest to what acually happened. Either that, or he just wanted a hug from Skilly. "Skilly's right," he mumbled.  
"Len!" Rin whined.  
"I don't recall you getting pushed into a wall."  
"You're just siding with Skilly because you love her."  
"No, I'm siding with Skilly because she's telling the truth."

I glanced at Kaito, who had his arms folded. "Guys, guys, seriously! We can't spend the day fighting until we get an agreement." he muttered, shaking his head. Skilly nodded, and kept hugging Len.  
"Rin, you're not telling the truth, are you?" I asked, looking at Rin in disappointment.  
Rin looked down at her shoes, nodding.  
"I-I lied because I felt that Sk-Skilly and L-Len were being mean to me, and they deserved it," Rin muttered, realizing what she did was a mistake. "I-I'm sorry I l-lied," she said, looking over to Skilly and Len.  
"I guess I forgive you, but next time you should tell us how you feel," Skilly said.  
"Now Rin," I started. "You're lucky they forgive you, but you can't go without punishment."  
Rin looked at her shoes again, turning bright red. "What is it?" she muttered.  
Before I could announce Rin's punishment, I saw Skilly running out of the room. "Skilly!" Len called, following her.

CHAPTER 107 (LEN):  
I ran after Skilly. The sound of my boots pounding against the floor was the only thing I heard, other than me screaming for Skilly. She is a super fast runner! I thought. She got to the door of the Vocaloid building, and started to push against the door, and finally got to the other side.  
She walked over to a giant tree. The tree was like a willow tree, and had drooping branches with leaves that enclosed an area around the trunk of the tree. Skilly walked over to it, and went inside.  
I didn't want to get her upset that I followed her, but I walked over to the tree anyway. I pushed the leaves away, and looked over at her.  
"Skilly," I started, "Are you okay?"  
Skilly nodded, and said; "Yeah Len, I just want to be alone."  
"Okay. I guess I'll leave if you want. I hope you'll come back before the night ends though," I walked out of the tree, and looked at the beautiful clouds.  
I sat down outside of the trees, and waited for Skilly to come out.  
Maybe it's my fault she doesn't want to talk to anyone... I thought, making myself depressed. Tears filled my eyes, and they started to stream down my face silently. I don't even know how someone as beautiful as her can like me, of all people. She probably just feels bad for me. I just don't understand anything anymore. I just let the tears fall, since I've read about how that makes people feel better, and how you shouldn't hold in your feelings.  
The part of my brain that started bashing me and made me feel bad about myself has been super loud ever since I met Skilly. I love you Skilly, but why does she make me feel so horrible when she's gone? I was just hoping to hang out with her today, but she's inside the tree that I'm sitting next to! 

CHAPTER 108: (SKILLY)  
I sat inside the tree and let my mind wander. I thought I heard someone crying just outside the tree's leaves, but I decided to ignore it. Why does Len care about me? I'm just a regular girl from the other side of the world. I'm not even pretty!  
I hugged my knees and put my face in my knees. Len deserves someone better than me. Tears welled in my eyes and spilled. I didn't bother to try to be quiet; I was alone.  
The crying noise outside the tree's leaves grew louder. I attempted to dry my eyes and crawled out of the opening of the curtain of leaves. I looked over to my left and saw Len hiding his face in his hands. "Len? Are you alright?"  
"No," he replied between tears. He looked at me for a brief second, then hid his face in his hands again.  
I took this as a signal to go over and comfort him. I walked over to Len and sat down next to him. He put his face in my left shoulder and held my left arm. "Don't leave me," he said softly, sniffling.  
I sighed. "Len, I have to go home sometime, but I could give you my phone number," I pointed out.  
Len lifted his head off of my shoulder. "R-really?" he asked, trying to dry his eyes.  
I nodded. "Sometimes I don't want to wait to talk to you."  
Len pushed one of my braids back so it was behind my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. "It's true," he muttered.  
"What is?"  
"What Rin said earlier."  
"About what?"  
"Me crying all the time."  
"Len, that's horrible! What's wrong?"  
"When you leave, I get..."  
"Sad?"  
"Yeah. It gets on everyone's nerves and they try cheering me up, but whenever I get happy I think about you, it brings me down again."  
"Len, I can't do that. I'm some random girl from across the world. I'm not pretty at all."  
"Yes, you are! But, but..."  
"But what?"  
"I just want to be friends again. Just because maybe I'll get over this depression."  
"Okay, so you don't want my phone number?"  
"Yes, I do! I didn't say that I didn't."  
"Okay, I'll give it to you now." I gave Len my cell number, and he gave me his.  
"Just one more kiss?" Len asked.  
I didn't reply, but he gave me a lingering kiss on my lips. "Thanks," I muttered, smiling at him.

CHAPTER 109 (MIKU):  
Kaito and I sat alone on my bed. I had dissmissed Rin with the punishment of no cell phone or computer for a week. I wonder when Skilly's coming back, I thought.  
Kaito pushed me down so I was laying down on my bed. "What?" I asked.  
"Just being playful," he said, feeling my one of my long blue pigtails.  
"Stop it," I said, giggling.  
Kaito smiled. "Why?" he asked, standing up.  
"I don't know," I said, getting off of my bed. I stood up against my closet.  
Kaito turned to me. He put his arms around me in a tight embrace. I did the same to him.  
Kaito put his face in front of mine, so close our noses almost touched. What the-oh. I closed my eyes, ready to feel Kaito's lips on mine-  
Knock, knock. I heard the door open. Kaito and I quickly untangled ourselves from each other. "May I come in?" I heard Kiyoteru say.  
"Yes," Kaito and I said quickly.  
I watched Kiyoteru and a girl with half blonde, half brunette hair and an outer space dress came in. "This Vocaloid here, Galaco, is going to become an official Vocaloid soon, and she needs a place to sleep," Kiyoteru began. "Master and I have decided to bring her here." Kiyoteru was second in command, after Master.  
He interrupts Kaito and I for this? I thought. "Sure, whatever," I muttered, just loud enough for Kiyoteru to hear.  
"Great! We'll start redecorating once your apprentice leaves." Kiyoteru said, leaving the room. Galaco shyly waves, then follows Kiyoteru.  
Kaito resumes tightly embracing me. He put his face in front of mine, making our noses touch. "Where were we?" he asked. He smiled, as if remembering, and closes his eyes. I do the same, feeling Kaito's lips on mine.

 

CHAPTER 110 (LEN):  
Skilly and I sat silently against the willow tree's trunk. Skilly's right hand was relaxed on the ground. I looked at her, feeling that if I lost sight of her, she might run away. I slowly reached out my left hand to touch her hand.  
She looked at me, confused. "What's that for?" she asked.  
I looked down at the ground, embarrassed. "Nothing," I said, smiling.  
"I'm going on vacation in a few weeks. Will I still come to training?" Skilly asked randomly.  
I realized she was looking at me. I looked at her, still a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I hope so," I joked, knowing she would definitely show up. I moved over as close to Skilly as I could. I fought the urge to wrap my arms around her.  
"I wish you, Rin, and Miku could come with me," Skilly said, looking away.  
"Yeah, me too," I replied. Hopefully I can get Miku to work something out.  
"I would ask my dad if you could come, but he'd say no," Skilly lamented.  
I sighed heavily. I slowly stood up, watching Skilly to see if she was going to get up. "You coming?" I asked.  
"What? Oh, yeah," she replied nervously.  
I held out my hand to her. She took it and stood up. "Thanks," she muttered, smiling.  
"No problem," I replied, smiling back. 

CHAPTER 111 (KAITO):  
I pressed my body against Miku's. My lips jammed onto hers, tasting the leek taste on her saliva. I ran my hands up and down her back, trying to get as close to her as I could.  
Miku's hands fiddled around in my hair. It felt as if I was getting a head massage. Her hands then moved down, so they were under my muffler. She slowly unraveled it from my neck, and it fell to the floor.  
It felt wrong to be kissing Miku because I was dating Meiko, but it felt so right to be jamming my lips onto Miku's. The anxiety of being found kissing Miku by Meiko quickly died away; only to be replaced by a burning passion to just stand there and make out with Miku.  
Something in my head told me to pull away, and something else told me to kiss Miku harder. The second voice was stronger, but I told myself that if I didn't stop, Meiko would find me here. I slowly pulled away, hoping that Miku would understand.  
I opened my eyes to see Miku looking at me with sad eyes. "I...I shouldn't have done that," I said, "I shouldn't have feelings for you." I swallowed, nervous as hell that Meiko would hear me or that Miku would slap me. "But I do. I love you."  
Miku gave me a tight hug. "I don't wanna let you go," she whined. "I wanna stay here in your arms," she continued. "I want your lips on my lips, not on that...not on Meiko's."

CHAPTER 112 (SKILLY):  
Len and I walked back inside the Vocaloid building. I still couldn't believe Len was upset every night just because I wasn't there. I decided to talk to him about it.  
"Does it bother you?" I asked, reffering to how I'm there for only a few hours.  
"What?" he replied, looking at me with a confused face.  
"That I'm here for only a few hours. Does it bother you?"  
Len slowly nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled.  
"At least I'm here at all," I replied. It sounded more comforting in my head than it did outloud.  
"True," Len said softly. I wasn't sure if it was to himself or not.  
We walked in silence to Miku's room. When we got there, Len looked at me with a lonely face. "I guess I should just let you go from here," he mumbled, then he turned to enter his room.  
"Len," I began, noticing how quiet he had gotten. "is it something I did?"  
Len looked at me. "No, it's me," he said, and he opened his room door and disappeared into his room.  
I turned around to Miku's bedroom door and opened it.

 

CHAPTER 113 (MIKU):  
My bedroom door unexpectedly opened. Kaito's arms were still tightly around me; mine tightly around Kaito. We both looked over to see Skilly wearing a confused face. "What happened?" she asked.  
"I just tripped," Kaito replied quickly. I silently thanked Kaito for the quick cover.  
"You okay?" I asked him, playing along.  
"Yeah, thanks for catching me," Kaito replied.  
"So, what's up?" I asked Skilly casually.  
"Len's being quiet around me," she replied.  
"Do you know why?" Kaito asked her.  
"No, but he seemed to think we were going out and he broke up with me, and soon after he was all quiet around me," Skilly explained.  
"I think we need to get Len to see a social worker," I said, mainly to Kaito.  
"Either that or we just need him to hang out with some of his friends from school," he replied.  
"I'm kind of worried," Skilly said.  
"Aww, we know; we all are," I said, and I untangled myself from Kaito and hugged her. Kaito followed.  
"Should I try to talk to him?" Skilly asked.  
"Why don't we all?" Kaito asked in reply.

CHAPTER 114 (LEN):  
I laid down on my bed, facing the ceiling. Rin was doing the same on her bed. "So, anything going on in your world that's going the way it's supposed to?" she asked.  
"No," I said, my eyes watering.  
"Did Skilly break up with you?"  
"No, I broke up with her," I sniffed.  
"Then why are you the one crying?"  
"I'm not crying!" I shouted, wiping my eyes to try to keep them dry.  
"Len; you've been depressed for three days. Why don't you-oh wait, never mind. You've been crying a lot."  
"No, I haven't!"  
"Li-ar,"  
"Shut up!"  
"Admit it, brother,"  
"I hate you so much!" I couldn't hold in my tears any longer. They streamed out, chilling me as they rolled down my cheeks. I rolled over, facing away from Rin.  
"Now you're crying,"  
"I had no idea, thanks, Captain Obvious!" I shouted inbetween tears.  
"Len, why don't you just rest for awhile? Try to take a nap to calm yourself."  
"Fine," I muttered, kicking off my shoes. I took off my headphones, unclipped my belt chain, and slid off my sleeves.  
"Len; if you're getting changed, go in the closet," Rin said with a disgusted tone in her voice.  
"I'm not," I said, untying my tie and taking off my shirt. I got into bed, curled up into a ball, and closed my eyes.

 

CHAPTER 115 (KAITO):  
Miku and I sat down on Miku's bed and Skilly paced the room, debating on how to approach Len about his depression. My idea was to go in and talk to him (Skilly agreed with this), and Miku's was to drag him into her room and to interrogate him.  
"Let's take a vote; all in favor of my idea, raise your hand," I said. Skilly and I both raised our hands. "That's an automatic win for me," I told Miku. She stuck out her tongue at me playfully.  
"I think one person should go in there first, and then signal for someone else to go in, and then signal again for the last person to go in. Len might feel less...interrogated than if all three of us went in at the same time," Skilly suggested.  
"I like that idea. Skilly, you should go in first, because it's your plan. I'll go last, because I'm probably the last person he wants to see," Miku said.  
I nodded. "What are our signals going to be?" I asked.  
"I think one of us should fake a cough. I'll do it for Kaito's signal, and Kaito will do it for Miku's." Skilly suggested. She seemed very confident in her plan.  
"Are we ready?" Miku said. Skilly and I nodded.  
"'Kay, let's try," Skilly said, and Miku and I followed her out of the room.

CHAPTER 116 (SKILLY):  
I stood in front of the Kagamine's room door. Kaito and Miku stood against the wall beside me. I knocked on the door, waiting for Len's voice to ask who it was.  
Instead, Rin opened the door. "Len just went to bed to relax," she said. I looked around, not seeing much except Len's outline on his bed.  
"So he's asleep? Because I wanted to talk to him now," I told Rin, nervous that the plan would backfire.  
"No," I heard Len say groggily. "Let her come in. But I want to be alone with her,"  
I looked past Rin to see Len's head turned to face me. "All yours," Rin muttered, squeezing past me. I walked in, leaving the door cracked behind me.  
I knelt down on the left side of Len's bed. "So," I began, "I noticed you got quiet earlier. Is there anything wrong?"  
Len propped himself up on his right elbow. The sheets of the bed fell down to his waistline as he tried to make himself comfortable. I then noticed he didn't have his shirt on. I had such a big fangirl moment my stomach hurt. My eyes were drawn to his chest. I wanted to climb into the bed with him and bury my face into it. "No, just love problems," he finally replied.  
"Love problems? Anything you want to talk me about?" I said, resting my forearms on the bed. I continued to stare at him.  
Len sighed. "Sure," he said.  
I gave a fake shiver, only to see if Len would let me lay next to him.  
To my surprise, it worked. "If you're cold, come up here and lay with me," Len offered, moving over.  
I got up, kicked off my flip-flops, and climbed under the covers. "So, what's the problem?" I asked, smiling up at him.  
"I just...I don't...I don't know if I made the right choice in breaking up with you." he said, taking his arm out from behind his head and laying on his side.  
I gave my fake-cough signal for Kaito to come in. "You alright?" Len asked, grabbing my shoulder. I nodded. 

 

CHAPTER 117 (MIKU):  
I heard Skilly's cough signal. Kaito walked in, asking Len if everything was okay in there. I knew it was going to be a while, because usually Kaito was good at solving problems like that. I decided to change into my Love is War outfit for when I finally got to train Skilly.  
When I came out, I was surprised to hear Kaito's signal so quickly. I ran into the room, nervous on how to start.  
"Is everything okay in here? I keep hearing people cough," I said. I looked around, but all I could see was two shapes of what I thought to be Skilly and Len under the covers of Len's bed and Kaito kneeling beside them.  
"Yeah, everything's fine." Len said, obviously in deep thought about something.  
"I wanna talk to you about something," I told him.  
"About what?" Len asked.  
"We've all been worried about you. You've become depressed."  
"That's what-hey, wait, what's going on here? You guys are trying to force this out of me, aren't you?!" Len yelled, trying to get up. Shitshitshitshitshit. He figured it out.  
Skilly tried to hold him down by hugging him and stuffing her face in his bare chest. "Len, we're just trying to help you," she said.  
"Len, you can't just mope around all day just because you think you don't get enough time with Skilly. Enjoy it when she's here, and when she leaves, find something else to do. Hang out with your friends from school. Go on the computer. Sing. Dance. Sleep. Kick a wall-no, wait, don't do that. Listen to music. Play video games. Anything." Kaito suggested.  
Len stopped trying to get up. He lay flat on his back with Skilly's head on his chest. He rubbed her arm as if he couldn't stay still any longer. "But everytime my mind gets blank, I think of Skilly, and then I miss her, and it makes me want to cry. I don't want anyone to start making fun of me because I start crying at random times," Len explained, his words getting choked up.  
"Len, this is nothing to cry about," Kaito said, putting his hand on Len's shoulder.  
I walked over to the bed, kneeling on the opposite side from Kaito, and started brushing Len's bangs back. "Len, Kaito's right. If you do other things, your mind will become focused on whatever you're doing. For example, if you're drawing, you'd be more focused on how the drawing looks and you'd forget about Skilly." I pointed out.  
"But I don't want to forget about Skilly!" Len cried.  
"Then you can draw a picture for me," she suggested.  
"But then I might get emotional," Len said, trying to make up excuses.  
"Len, stop making excuses. You'd be more focused on getting it to the best you get it to. Even though I'm sure she'd love it anyway." Kaito said.  
"But, but-"  
"Len, no buts."  
"Kaito, stop! I-you're such an-"  
"No swearing, either."  
"But-"  
"Len. What did I just say?"  
"Don't swear."  
"Smartass. Before that."  
"That's no fair! How come you get to swear?"  
Skilly grunted. "He has seniority over you, that's why,"  
"Len, what did I say about cleaning up your language after you crashed my laptop?" I said.  
"Oh. I forgot."  
"Yeah, you forgot."

CHAPTER 118 (LEN):  
Skilly's head rested on my chest. Kaito was to my right; Miku to my left. I felt my cold, wet cheeks to attempt to dry them. Miku started lecturing me on how swearing was immature and that it was "adult language" (which I didn't get because how can something be immature if it's adult language?).  
"It's rude. Len, don't get in the habit. No one'll want to talk to you anymore." Kaito tried to convince me, but it didn't work.  
"But-"  
"Len."  
"Kids at school-"  
"I don't give a crap, Len." Kaito's eyes looked like they could've made me burst into flames if I continued backtalking.  
I moved my hand from Skilly's arm to under her chest. She looked up at me, then returned to the position she was in before and closed her eyes. "Looks like someone still has a crush on a certain someone else," Miku teased.  
"Shut up!" Skilly and I both said together. Skilly moved my hand to her cheek. I slid it back down to where it was under her chest.  
"Anyway, our point is that you should be doing other things than worrying about Skilly. If you miss her too much, then get her phone number and call her or send her a text." Kaito concluded.  
I'm going to do that when she leaves. I thought, smiling.  
"Maybe you and Rin could come over sometime," Skilly suggested.  
"Aren't you going on vacation soon?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, but maybe after," she said.  
"Where are you going? We sure need a vacation, maybe we could meet up," Miku asked Skilly.  
"I'm going to Florida. It's south-"  
"I've heard of that place," Kaito inturrupted.  
I pulled the bed covers up so they were just below Skilly's head. "It's really warm there," she muttered, sounding tired.  
"Okay, I'll book a flight from here to your airport the day before and we'll meet you at the airport the day you're leaving," Kaito said.  
"I'm leaving August first," Skilly said, opening her eyes.  
"Okay, I'll book it now. You two look comfy, so I'll leave you guys alone. Skilly, when you're ready, come over to my room A.S.A.P.," Miku said.  
Skilly nodded, and Kaito and Miku left the room, closing the door.

CHAPTER 119 (SKILLY):  
"So, hi," I said nervously, looking up at Len. My stomach still hurt from my earlier fangirl moment.  
"Hey," Len replied.  
I removed my head from Len's chest and set it down on Len's pillow.  
Len pulled the covers up to my shoulders. "I'm guessing you're going to take a nap with me," he said softly.  
"Sure, why not," I shrugged.  
Len moved my braids so they were behind my shoulders. "Was my chest comfortable?"  
"Not really,"  
Len nodded and rolled over so he was facing me. "I was fine with it,"  
"It was just me being a fangirl,"  
Len giggled. "Another one? I already have, like, a million,"  
I looked back down at his chest and pretended to be bothered. "Have you acually gotten to know any of them?"  
"No, only you," Len closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Something wrong with that?"  
"No, but it seems as if I'll never get to take my nap," he said, opening his eyes.  
I put my hand on his bare back. "Maybe I don't want you to,"  
Len noticed my hand on his back. "Is that you being a fangirl again?"  
I nodded and blushed.  
"It's fine," he muttered, closing his eyes.  
I removed my hand from his back. "Well, if you want to sleep that bad, I'll leave,"  
"No, don't leave me," Len opened his eyes, grabbing my hand.  
I thought he broke up with me, I thought, subconsiously making a confused face.  
Len copied my confused face, probably confused on why I made mine. "What?" he asked.  
"I thought you broke up with me,"  
"And?"  
"You're acting clingy to me and stuff. Like you still like me or something."  
Len shrugged. "Maybe a little. But I probably won't be like this tomorrow."  
I sighed and got out of the bed. "I going back." I slipped on my shoes and headed to Miku's room.

 

CHAPTER 120 (MIKU):  
August 1st, in a cab on the way to an airport

I sat, squished between Rin and Len, in the back seat of a cab in the middle of a city called Boston. In front of me sat Luka and Meiko in the middle row of two seats, and Kaito was sitting in the passenger seat next to the cab driver. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, trying to block out Rin and Len's angry voices. From what I heard, they were fighting about who was going to hug Skilly first, and then it went to who was closer to Skilly as a friend. Rin's friendship had blossomed with Skilly, and Len had finally been able to stop moping about Skilly, becoming his mischevious self again.  
Our cab driver happened to be from Japan, so he and Kaito were having a conversation in Japanese. Luka was reading a book called City of Bones, which she said she was going to save for the plane, but she was already about halfway through it. Meiko was reading a book called The Darkest Minds, which she had just started when we got in the cab.  
I was able to remove my focus from the Kagamines until clenched fists started flying across my face.  
"Luka! Rin and Len are punching each other again," I tattled, annoyed. This was the third time they had bothered me.  
Luka looked up from her book and turned around to face us. "Hey! Rin, Len, I told you not to fool around! Save it for when we get home," she scolded.  
Len looked over at Luka first. "But we need to take care of this now," he said.  
Rin saw this as a chance to start fighting again. She punched Len square in the nose.  
"Ow!" Len said, feeling under his nose for blood. Sure enough, blood started leaking out.  
"Ugh, yuck," Rin and I chorused.  
Luka searched her bag for tissues. She handed Len a small pack. "Rin, when we get to our hotel, don't expect to be let go," she said, turning back to her book.  
"What happened?" Kaito asked, turning to face us.  
Len started dabbing under his nose with one of the tissues. "Rin and I got in a fight," he replied.  
Meiko facepalmed. "You don't say," she muttered sarcastically.  
I turned to look out of the window. We were pulling into Terminal C, supposedly where our plane gate was. The cab driver pulled over to the curb. "Here we are," he said, and Kaito paid him.  
"Arigatou," he said, opening the car door. Meiko and Luka closed their books and did the same. I sighed and unbuckled.  
I exited the cab, Rin and Len following me. Len stretched. I grabbed my light blue suitcase from the trunk of the cab. "Over here," Kaito signaled, waving. Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko, and I followed Kaito to a desk outside the airport that had a sign that said "JetBlue" on it.  
"Why blue?" Rin muttered.

CHAPTER 121 (LEN):  
I walked past the automatic sliding doors with the rest of my 'family'. Kaito and Meiko were registered as Rin's, Miku's, and my parents, and Luka was my aunt. Airports were new to me, because I myself had never been in one. Vocaloids could teleport, which was why I was nervous about being there.  
Our suitcases had been taken by the men at the JetBlue desk. We walked by more desks, looking for a way around them. Ahead of me, I thought I saw Skilly, her braids bouncing off of her back. Kaito seemed to think the same, because he headed in her direction.  
Kaito walked up to the man that must have been Skilly's father. "Excuse me, sir, do you now where gate...C31 is, by any chance?"  
"Yes, once you get through-"  
"Skilly!" I said, running up to her. I gave her a tight squeeze.  
"Um, Skilly, do you know this kid?" a woman, who must've been Skilly's mother, asked.  
"Yeah, he's Len Kagamine, one of the Vocaloids," she replied.  
"But they're not real," her mother said, putting on a confused face.  
"We are," Miku said, then bursting into song.  
Skilly's mother rolled her eyes.  
I let go of Skilly and held out my hand to her mother. "I'm Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you," I introduced myself. Skilly's mother hesitantly held out her hand and said, "Colette."  
When the rest of the Vocaloids introduced themselves to Skilly's parents, Miku started explaining how her and Skilly had met. She explained the whole point to the apprenticing thing, while Skilly's parents looked at her, confused.

CHAPTER 122 (KAITO):  
When we were (finally) able to get past the security thing, we started looking for our gate, C31. Len and Rin were asking Skilly about her diary-type thing that she was writing about what had happened during her apprenticeship. I was hoping that she hadn't been putting anything about Miku and I being close, because if Len or Rin said anything about that out loud, Meiko would beat the living daylights out of me. I was holding Meiko's hand; hopefully Miku wouldn't see me. She was talking to Skilly's parents about how Skilly hadn't been sneaking out of the house to train.  
I tuned into Rin and Len's conversation with Skilly.  
"Can I read it?" Len asked, probably talking about Skilly's diary-thing.  
"No," she replied.  
"Can I?" Rin pleaded.  
"No!"  
"Come on! Please?" Len pleaded.  
"No! I said no and I mean no,"  
"What about me?" Rin whined.  
"No."  
"Come on! I'll kiss you after," Len offered.  
"No!" Skilly gave Len a disgusted face. "That's...gross."  
Rin stuck her tongue out at Len. "Hey, be nice," I told them.

CHAPTER 123 (SKILLY):  
My family, the Vocaloids, and I sat down in a group at our gate. Len attempted to grab my laptop bag, but I slid it out of his reach. My parents were now talking to Kaito, Meiko, and Luka. Miku and Rin were trying to get Luka's attention about something.  
"Why can't I read your story?" Len asked me.  
"Because, I don't want you to," I replied.  
"Why? I'm your best friend!" Len whined.  
"Ha," I laughed, ruffling Len's bangs.  
Len gave me a sad look. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing, just your efforts to read something even though I told you 'no' a thousand times."  
Miku grabbed my arm and pulled it. "C'mon, lets look around," she said.  
Suddenly, my cellphone rang. I wasn't expecting it, so I jumped about ten feet into the air. Len looked at me, struggling not to laugh. I pulled out my phone, seeing Caroline and Anna on the caller ID. I pressed answer and put the phone to my ear. "Hi," I said.  
Hey!" Anna, Caroline, and some other people shouted. "Are you in Florida yet? Oh, and this is Cat."  
"Hi Cat! No, I'm in the airport, but all of the Vocaloids are here."  
"Oh! Tell Luka I said hi, and that I dyed my hair pink last night," Caroline said.  
"Okay," I said, walking over to Luka. "Luka! Guess what Caroline did last night! She dyed her hair pink," I told her.  
"That's awesome! I hope she did well. I gave her some tips," Luka replied.  
I walked back to my seat.  
"She said that's awesome," I replied.  
"Yay!" Caroline said. "Well, we have to go because we have to empty the dishwasher. See you in a week?"  
"See you in a week," I replied.  
I pressed the end button on my phone and put it in my bag. I looked at Len.  
"H-h-hi," Len stuttered, caught off guard by me staring.  
"Hi." I replied.  
"So... Were you just talking to your friends?"  
"Yeah. Caroline dyed her hair."  
"That's cool. Exciting I guess. More exciting than this airport."  
"True," I said, standing up. I needed to stretch my legs. Len stood up too, grabbing my arm.  
"Where are you going?" he questioned.  
"I'm going to look around."  
"Okay. I'm coming with you though."  
"Okay."  
Rin and Miku walked up, looking at Len, who still had a firm grasp on my arm.  
"C'mon, let's go," Miku said.

CHAPTER 124 (MIKU):  
Skilly, Len, Rin, and I walked down one of the busy halls of the airport. People bustled up and down them, trying to get to their plane gate on time or just looking for a bite to eat. Rin eyed a jewelery shop, and she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to it. Skilly and Len followed.  
Skilly immediately walked over to the bracelet rack. Len followed. Rin and I decided to look at the necklaces the shop had.  
I started listening in to Len and Skilly's conversation.  
"These two are pretty," Skilly said, holding two charm bracelets in her hand.  
"Why don't you get them?" Len asked.  
"I forgot to bring my money with me. Oh, well, I probably won't wear them, anyways,"  
"Let me see those," Len grabbed the bracelets.  
I should let Len surprise her with those, I thought. I grabbed Rin by the arm and dragged her over to Skilly and Len. "Let's go back," I said, grabbing Skilly's arm with my free hand.  
"Okay," she replied.  
"I...I have to check something, I...I'll catch up with you," Len said.  
Mission success!

CHAPTER 125 (LEN):  
Skilly, Miku, and Rin left the small jewelery shop. I held the two charm bracelets Skilly picked out, one pink and silver with 'hope' writted on some of the charms, one light green and silver with 'peace'. I think I'll buy these for her, I thought, smiling.  
I bought the bracelets, and I put them in a pocket in my backpack. I ran over to where the Vocaloids and Skilly's family were. Kaito walked up to me. "Where were you?" he asked.  
"I had to take care of something," I replied, looking down at my feet.  
"Well, you're lucky you got back now; we're going to have to enter the plane in a couple of minutes," Kaito said.  
I walked over to Skilly's parents. "Um, excuse me, um, can my sister and I sit next to Skilly on the plane?" I asked them hopefully.  
Colette looked over to Mike for a couple of seconds, and he nodded. "Yes, you can sit next to her," she started, "But don't do anything stupid."  
I nodded and ran over to Skilly.  
A voice came over the loud speakers. "People boarding gate C31 who need asistance getting onto the aircraft or families with toddlers can now board," a woman said.  
"Why can't we just board the plane from front to back?" Meiko asked.  
"I don't know. But you're lucky, because you're sitting in the very back of the plane," Skilly said.  
"Rows 20-25 board the plane now," the loudspeaker said.  
Skilly's family started walking toward the gate, so everyone decided to follow. 

Once Rin, Skilly, and I sat down on the plane (Rin in the window seat, Skilly in the middle, and me in the aisle seat), Skilly took her headphones out of her bag.  
"Skilly, close your eyes," I told her. She closed her eyes.  
I fished around my backpack for the bracelets. I took them out. "Skilly, hold your hand out," I said softly, almost in a whisper. I didn't want anyone to hear me.  
Skilly held her hand out, and I carefully placed the bracelets in her palm. "You can open your eyes now," I said.  
Skilly opened her eyes. "Oh, my God, Len, why? I don't deserve this!" she exclaimed. She squeezed me. "Thank you so much," she whispered.  
"You're welcome," I whispered back, grinning from ear to ear.  
Skilly put the bracelets on right away.  
"I don't think I'll ever take these off," she said, her smile wider than mine. She let go of me.  
I rested my head on Skilly's shoulder and grabbed her hand.

 

CHAPTER 126 (KAITO):  
I sat in between Miku and Meiko. Shit. This won't go well. I slouched in my seat.  
"What's wrong, Kaito?" Meiko said to me, batting her eyelashes and using her sweetest voice.  
"Kaito, you know you can tell us," Miku said.  
"Nothing," I replied quickly, sitting up straight. "How long is this flight going to be?"  
"Mike told me it's three hours. We'll land at about six," Meiko said.  
I groaned. Three hours? Shit. This is horrible.  
Meiko and Miku started staring at me. "What the hell?" I asked them.  
In the row across from me, someone started blaring a screamo song. "Turn it down!" Miku yelled. One of the flight attendants gave her a glare. I reached my hand out for Miku's, then pulled it back, remembering Meiko was right next to me.  
I stretched out my hand for Meiko's and gave her a nervous smile. She smiled back, the sweet smile that made me fall in love with her. But now I wasn't sure. Miku was being extra sweet around me, like she was trying to impress me. The sad truth was that it was working.  
Miku looked at my hand, the one holding Meiko's. She gave me a blank face, but her eyes told me a different story. Miku's eyes told me that she was jealous of Meiko. Her eyes told me that she wanted me to be holding her hand. That I should be a man and break up with Meiko. I loosened my grip on Meiko's hand, and gave Miku a shrug.

CHAPTER 127 (SKILLY):  
The plane started lifting off of the ground. Len grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "You okay?" I asked him.  
Len replied with a faint "yes", but his eyes were as wide as he could make them.  
"It's going to be fine," I said, rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb.

Three hours later, in Florida  
"Yay! We're here," Rin said, stretching.  
"Yay!" I repeated.  
"I think I might be sick," Len moaned, doubling over as much as he could.  
"Len! That's disgusting," Rin exclaimed.  
I looked to the front of the plane to see people getting off. "Len, we'll be off the plane in a few minutes," I told him.  
Len held his stomach and moaned. "I might not make that," he wheezed, his face a very light shade of green.  
I looked up and saw that Rin, Len, and I should be getting off of the plane soon. "Get up," I said, grabbing my laptop bag.  
The Kagamines both unbuckled and grabbed their bags. "Thank God," Len wheezed, stepping out into the aisle.  
Once my family, the Vocaloids, and I got of off the plane, Len couldn't stand up straight anymore. He leaned on me, his face a darker shade of green, and searched the airport for something. After about a minute, Len shoved his backpack into my arms and booked it to the restroom.  
"I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he didn't feel well," Rin said. I rolled my eyes.  
We waited for a couple of minutes, and Len came out of the bathroom looking much better.  
"Thanks for waiting," he said awkwardly.  
"Well, we can't just leave," Rin replied.  
I walked over to Len and gave him his bag. He muttered thanks and walked over to Luka and Miku.  
I then walked over to my parents, who called over a bus to our rental car service. After we got into our rental car (a white Dodge Avenger), my parents tried to talk to me, but I started playing games on my phone, so they stopped.  
Finally, we got to my grandparents' condo. They weren't there, but we had a key. I walked into the guest bedroom, which had white walls, a beige carpet, a bereau to the left of the door, then a closet, and then one bed, a nightstand, and another bed. I put my stuff on the right bed and laid down on the left. I took out my phone and texted Len "How are you feeling?".  
A few minutes later, while I was playing Doodle Jump, Len texted back "Better. Thanks for asking".

CHAPTER 128 (MIKU):  
Once all of us Vocaloids got into our hotel room, I bellyflopped onto the bed I would be sharing with Luka in one of the bedrooms. The room had soft tan walls, a bed on the far wall with a light brown comforter. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp, a digital clock, and a phone. To the left of the bed was a closet, to the left of that was the door, then the small TV.  
"Miku, get up. You're acting like a child," Luka said, grabbing a pillow and hitting me with it.  
"Well, look who's talking," I said grabbing another pillow and hitting Luka's head with it.  
"Stop it," Luka said, hitting me back.  
Luka and I had our pillowfight until Kaito came in a few minutes later. Oddly enough, he had a pillow with him. He jumped on the bed and started whacking the two of us with his pillow. Luka and I resumed our fight, hitting anywhere where blue and/or white showed up. Kaito, Luka, and I laughed until our sides hurt.  
"Please...stop...I...surrender," Kaito wheezed, laying face-up on the bed.  
I hit Kaito's face with my pillow with as much strength as I could muster in my tired arm. "Fine," I muttered, also out of breath.  
Luka lay face up, breathing heavily. "Kaito...that was...nothing," she said.  
"You...lie," Kaito joked.  
"Well, that was fun," I said, my breath finally caught.  
Luka sat up, then fell back down onto the bed, her head accidently landing on Kaito's chest.  
"Oof!" Kaito wheezed, his eyes looking like they could've popped out of his head. "Luka, don't do that!"  
"Make me," she said, sitting up and falling back down.

 

CHAPTER 129 (LEN):  
I laid down on my side on my bed in the hotel room. My room looked almost exactly (but mirrored) of Miku and Luka's room, except to the left of my bed was a chair.  
I laid on my bed, texting Skilly nonstop. "Whatcha doing?" Rin asked, looking at my phone.  
I pressed my phone against my chest. "None of your business," I replied.  
Rin gasped. "You're texting Skilly, aren't you?" she asked as my phone beeped, as it does when I get a text from someone.  
"Maybe, maybe not," I replied, looking at my phone. Skilly had texted me "What's up over there?"  
"Yes, you are!" Rin gasped, taking my phone out of my hands. "Nothing...just...wanting...to kiss...you," Rin said, repeating what she was typing.  
"No! Don't type that!" I exclaimed, blushing. I tried to grab my phone back, but Rin held it out of my reach.  
Rin tapped the 'send' button on my phone screen. "Ha, now she'll think you're weird," she said.  
I muttered an insult aimed for my sister and grabbed my phone back. I apologized to Skilly, explaining how Rin had taken my phone.  
"Apologizing to your girlfriend?"  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
"Yeah, right. You're probably making out when you guys are alone,"  
"Oh, my God, Rin! That's just...no. No we don't!"  
"I don't believe you,"  
"Shut up, Rin!"  
Rin burst out laughing. "Oh, my God, Len, just admit it!"  
"What? I have nothing to admit," I said, cooling my temper.  
"Lies," Rin muttered. 

 

CHAPTER 130 (KAITO):  
I lay down on Miku and Luka's bed, pillow in hand from our pillow fight. "How did I get pulled into this?" I asked.  
"You walked in here with a pillow," Luka replied.  
"Yeah, sure. If Gakupo was to walk in with a pillow, you'd be all like "Gakupo, come sleep with me!" I tried to imitate Luka, but it failed horribly.  
"I would not! Gakupo's weird! He throws eggplants at people!" Luka defended, though she said it dreamily.  
"Why do you like him, then?" Miku said, also picking up on Luka's tone.  
"I don't!" Luka said, more angrily this time.  
"Sure," Miku teased.  
Luka rolled her eyes.  
"I think that's enough of that," I said, sitting up and crossing my arms.

 

CHAPTER 131 (SKILLY):  
2 weeks later  
I sat down on my bed, pulling out my phone from my shorts pocket. It was about three in the afternoon, and Rin and Len were coming over to sleepover, as friends do. We were also going to an arcade, where we were going to meet up with Anna and Caroline.  
I started playing Temple Run when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down to front door, looked out the window and yelled; "It's Rin and Len!". I unlocked the door.  
"Hi!" Rin and Len chorused, both wearing black backpacks.  
"Is your mom here? I'd like to ask her what time to pick the twins up," Kaito said, walking up behind Rin and Len.  
"Sure," I said, turning around. Lettie was standing behind me. "Hey, guys," she greeted the twins.  
I let the twins in and I showed them my room. "It looks like an ocean," Rin said, commenting on my blue and green walls.  
Len noticed my Kagamine wall scroll. "I'm on your wall!" he gasped. "Rin, you have to see this."  
Rin looked over. "Yeah, that's cool,"  
Len walked over to my chair and sat in it. "Nice room," he said. He took off his backpack and put it on top of my bookcase, then he kicked off his shoes. Rin followed.  
"I'm sitting on your bed," Rin said. I sat down on the bed with her, leaning against my pillow.  
"I'm, like, sinking into this bed right now," Rin said, commenting on my memory-foam mattress.  
"Ha," I said. "Hey, Len why don't you sit up here with us?"  
Len stretched his arm out in front of him. "But it's too far," The three of us laughed. "Fine, I'll get up," Len said, leaning forward to get out of the chair.  
"You really can't get up, can you," I said to Len.  
"Shut up," Len defended, getting out of the chair after struggling a little. He sat down on the bed in front of me. "So, hi," he said, trying to start a conversation.  
"Hi," I said. I noticed my door opening, and I saw my cat Autumn run in, probably getting chased by my other cat, Furball. Autumn didn't like me very much, so this confused me.  
Autumn jumped onto my bed and started sniffing around. Len reached out to pet her, but Autumn hissed and swatted at his hand. "Ow," Len said, pulling his hand back.  
"Are you okay?" Rin and I asked Len, at the same time.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. But your cat seems to hate me." Len replied.  
"She hates everyone," I said reassuringly. Autumn hissed at me.  
"Do you have any snacks?" Rin asked.  
"Yeah, I'll go grab the Oreos," I said, getting off of my bed and heading out of my room.

CHAPTER 132 (MIKU):  
Kaito and I sat at the kitchen table, Kaito eating mint-flavored ice cream, me eating leeks. The kicthen was eerily empty; it was usually bustling with Vocaloids who live in this side of the building.  
I felt nervous about sitting next to Kaito; he was Meiko's boyfriend, and if anyone got to close to him, Meiko was most likely going to beat them to a pulp.  
"What's up with you?" I asked him, wanting for him to talk about how his releationship with Meiko was going.  
"Nothing, Meiko got me a tub of ice cream," he replied.  
"That's nice. She must really like you," I said, jealous. I decided I would get Kaito two tubs of ice cream and a fridge to put them in. I felt his muffler. "Have you kissed?" The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them. I sounded more nosier than I thought I could ever sound.  
Kaito almost spit out his ice cream. "No, why?" he asked in reply, turning to look at me.  
"Oh, you know, you guys seem very close and all," I said, and a nervous laugh escaped me.  
Kaito leaned in so his face was close to mine. "We are not close. You know that. I've kissed you before, haven't I?" he whispered.  
I nodded. "But you guys sleep in the same room, you are counterparts, you've gone out to eat before, you've..." I broke off, not knowing what else to say.  
"That doesn't mean we're close. We sleep in the same room because we are counterparts. We've gone out to eat because I need to convince her that I still love her." he sighed. "She's noticed, you know. How I have spent more time with you than her."  
It was true. Kaito and I had been hanging out almost everyday, and we had been training Skilly together, as long as Kaito wasn't working on his Vocaloid3 update. "Maybe if you don't like her anymore, you should break up with her," I suggested.  
"I would, but, I do still like her, and she would hate me so much and beat me to a pulp."  
"But you still love me, right?" I seemed to have caught Kaito off-guard.  
He blushed, pulled away from my face, and said; "O-of course I do! You don't beat me up if I make a mistake!"  
I sighed and put my head in my hands. "What do I have to do to make you love me?" I muttered.

CHAPTER 133 (LEN):  
Skilly returned to her room, holding a package of cookies. She sat down on her bed and put the package in front of her.  
I grabbed the package and pulled on the tab on the top that said "open here". I grabbed the first cookie and put down the package in front of me.  
"Hungry?" Skilly asked me. I nodded in response, taking a bite of the cookie.  
Rin took a cookie from the package. "Are these really addicting?" she asked.  
Skilly nodded. She reached for a cookie. "Yeah," she replied.  
When she reached for a cookie, I reached for a cookie, and our hands lightly touched. I looked up at Skilly, but she didn't return the look. She grabbed the cookie nearest to her hand.  
I heard someone knock on the door.  
"Come in," Skilly said, not asking who it was.  
Lettie opened the door and poked her head in. "We're leaving in a few minutes," she said.

Half an hour later, arriving at a near by arcade  
Rin, Skilly, and I walked into the arcade doors, almost taken aback by how big the place was. The arcade was one large room with dark blue walls, a red carpeted floor, and groups of games placed randomly.  
Skilly spotted a nearby claw machine. She walked over, standing behind a short boy who had longish, dark hair. He was wearing a yellow sweater and teal pants that faded to a lighter teal. Rin walked away into the sea of games.  
I walked over next to Skilly, who was peering into the claw machine. She pointed to a pink squid plush and said, "That boy is trying to get that."  
An idea popped into my head. Not noticing that two people had walked up behind me, I pushed the boy out of the way. "Let me try," I muttered. There was one credit left for the machine. I grabbed the joystick and moved it so the claw was over the squid, and I pressed the red claw-dropping button.  
"Hey!" The short boy yelled. "I spent the money to try and get that!" He attempted to throw me out of the way, not even noticing that I picked up the squid.  
"Hey! You got it!" Caroline yelled. I didn't even notice she was there. Anna yelled in happiness. The boy in the skinny jeans frowned in anger.  
"That's not fair!" The boy yelled. "I spent forty dollars! You tried and first try you got it! What the fudgicle!" He grunted and started to storm out. I picked up the squid and tried to decide whether I should give it to him or not.  
Caroline sighed and ran after him. I just ignored her and turned to Skilly. "Here," I said, smiling. Skilly smiled and took it, murmuring thanks.  
"Hey! Look what I found!" Anna yelled, pointing to her phone. We all looked over to see a video named "Squidgy". We all watched and laughed at the video.  
"We'll name him Squidgy, because he looks exactly like the squid in the video!" Skilly decided, hugging the squid, now known as "Squidgy," to her. 

CHAPTER 134: (CAROLINE)  
I ran after the boy that Len upset (more like angered). The only reason I could see him from five blocks away (Exaggerating a little) was his colorful jeans.  
He stopped to catch his breath, leaning his face against a pole. I ran up to him, breathing hard.  
"Please.... Excuse.... My friend.... He's.... Not from here," I panted, trying to catch my breath.  
"So what you're saying.... Is that in his country he's allowed to push people around to get a fudgin' colorful squid he didn't pay for?" He asked, looking at me with rage in his eyes.  
"Pretty much, yeah," I sighed, not wanting to get into it. I reached into my wallet and pulled out two twenties, handing it to him. "I'll pay you back for him," I said. I didn't want to apologize for someone else's actions, but I felt that it wouldn't be cool if I didn't pay him back.  
The boy looked at the money and pushed it away, shaking his head. "It's okay," he murmured, looking at me happily. "It wasn't even my money anyway. I found it on the ground near the arcade. I saw this 'Squidgy" video and I thought the squid looked exactly like the one in the claw machine, so I tried to get it. That guy can have it if he wants." I smiled, liking his kindness.  
"I'm Caroline," I murmured, looking at him shyly. He just smiled. I was about to ask him his name, but he beat me to it.  
"Riley," he said, sticking out his hand. "My friends call me 'Riley the Rainbow Kid' though." I laughed. This kid is funny, I thought.  
"Caroline!" I heard someone call. After a few seconds, I realized it was my sister.  
"Well, I have to go," I said sadly. Riley waved and I walked away, still smiling. Somehow, it was like this boy just made me feel happier inside. I don't know why though.

CHAPTER 135: (SKILLY)  
I hugged Squidgy, not even caring about the guy. He could live with it, right?  
"Skilly, we have to go get Caroline!" Anna yelled, taking me out of my thoughts.  
"Oh! Ah, yeah," I replied. I walked towards everyone else, now noticing that they all were walking out. I saw Anna down the street, yelling at Caroline. I followed, hugging Squidgy to my chest.  
Caroline waved to someone and walked back towards us.  
"Who was that?" I asked, looking at the boy. I suddenly realized he was the guy that Len angered at the arcade. I held my Squidgy closer to me.  
"That boy is Riley," Caroline said dreamily. "He was really sweet. I tried to pay him back, but he didn't take my money. He said that he found the money on the ground and that it didn't matter if we kept the squidgy or not." I sighed in relief, slightly releasing the Squidgy just a little.  
"I'm tired, I want to go home," Len whined. I sighed and turned around, smiling at his childness.  
"Let's go home then," I said, and we started to walk to my house. 

At home, Rin, Len, and I sat at the table in my dining room, eating dinner. We were having mac and cheese, because Rin wouldn't stop begging Lettie for it.  
"So, that Squidgy thingy was pretty...weird," Len commented.  
I nodded. "Caroline and Anna said they were going to listen to that band more," I said. I wasn't too fond of this, because what if they lost interest in Vocaloid?  
Rin nodded, stuffing mac and cheese in her mouth. "They wanted to show me this band, but they said there was screaming in it!" she said with a hint of disappointment. "It hurts to think someone would want to hurt their voice like that."  
"Well, if that's what makes them happy, then so be it. But I really couldn't care less if the music has screaming in it or not," Len pointed out.  
"True," Rin said.  
Len finished his bowl of mac and cheese and put it in the sink. I immediately got up to put it in the dishwasher, out of habit. "Oh, sorry," Len apologized, blushing a little.  
"It's fine," I said, smiling.

CHAPTER 136 (MIKU):  
First day of school for Rin and Len, September 2  
I got home from dropping off Rin and Len at the new high school that was built near the Vocaloid building. It was their first year of high school, and I was in charge of bringing them to school.  
"How was the ride?" Kaito asked me. We were sitting on my bed, eating toast.  
"I was...a little nervous," I said. It was my first time driving without Gakupo (who was teaching me how to drive) in the car. "But at least I came back alive."  
"I think Skilly would have killed you if you had killed Len," Kaito joked.  
"Don't scare me!" I said, hugging my knees to my chest.  
"Sorry," Kaito apologized, leaning in and kissing the top of my head.  
I let go of my knees. "It's fine," I said, blushing a little. I love you, Kaito, I wanted to say. I swallowed my piece of toast.  
There was one piece of toast left on the small china plate between Kaito and I. "Rock, paper, scissors you for it," Kaito said, a wide smile on his face.  
"Okay," I said.  
"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" the two of us chorused. Kaito held out scissors and I held out paper.  
"My toast," Kaito said.  
I whined playfully.  
"How about this: we share," Kaito compramised. I nodded. Kaito put the toast in his mouth so half of it was sticking out.  
"K-Kaito?" I asked, a little nervous. He nodded. "Okay..." I muttered. I leaned in, closing my mouth over the half-exposed toast. I bit it off, but not before Kaito gave me a quick kiss. When I pulled away, I took the piece of toast out of my mouth and said, "Weirdo."

CHAPTER 137 (LEN):  
I walked to the back of the math classroom. The desks were all in groups of four, which confused me, because I thought they would have been in rows. I sat in one of the desks in the back middle group. Rin sat next to me to my left. My two best friends, nicknamed C-ta and A-ya, sat across from us.  
The teacher had left the room, so the room got loud with the voices of the students.  
"You never called me," A-ya whined, looking into my eyes. He was one of those psychic I-can-read-your-mind-and-look-into-your-soul kind of people. "Wait, don't tell me...you have a girlfriend!"  
"Um...yeah, I guess you could call it that," I said thoughtfully. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Rin glancing at me.  
"And that kept you from calling us?" C-ta asked, clearly confused.  
"Rough summer," Rin said. "New Vocaloids in training."  
"Are any of them cute?" A-ya asked before Rin could close her mouth.  
"Yeah," I replied, losing myself in thoughts of Skilly. I put my head down on the desk, and without meaning to, fell asleep.

CHAPTER 138 (KAITO):  
October 27 (Japan)  
"It's Skilly's birthday today!" Len shouted in my ear.  
I was woken up by Len shouting this. I looked at my clock, and it read 12:00 PM. I immediately shot up into a sitting position. "Thanks for waking me! Miku's probably waiting for me," I said, looking at Len. He was wearing his outfit for Dream Eating Monochrome Baku. "Why are you wearing that?" I asked, confused.  
"I wanted to look nice today," Len breifly explained.  
"Why?" I inquired, still confused.  
"It's Skilly's birthday! I want to look nice," Len answered, walking out the room.  
I got out of bed and threw on my outfit for Judgement of Corruption, since this was the song Miku and I were going to teach Skilly today.  
I dragged myself over to Miku's room, hoping that I wasn't too late. "Hey," Miku said as I walked in. She was wearing her "clockwork doll" outfit.  
I shut the door behind me. "Hello, my "daughter"," I joked, making quotations with my fingers.  
Miku smiled. "Skilly should be here soon," she said. As soon as she said that, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Miku and I chorused.

 

CHAPTER 139 (SKILLY):  
An hour later  
I knocked on Rin and Len's bedroom door. I waited for someone to say "Come in," or "Who is it?", but instead Len opened the door. I noticed that he was wearing his costume for Dream Eating Monochrome Baku, my favorite song.  
"What-" I began to ask, only to be cut off with a kiss on the cheek. I stood in the doorway in shock.  
"Happy birthday," Len said, giving me a hug.  
I snapped out of my shock and gave Len a hug back. "What was that for?" I asked.  
"I..." Len started. "I don't know." He blushed.  
It might just be his character, I thought. I pulled away from our hug. "You look nice," I commented.  
"Thanks. Your favorite, right?" Len asked, blushing.  
"Yeah," I said.  
Len stepped back from the door. "Come in," he said.  
I walked over to his bed and laid down on it. "Your bed is comfy," I muttered.  
Len shut the door behind him and followed me to his bed. "Move over," he said. I moved to the right (toward Rin's bed), and Len laid down next to me. "Tired?" he asked.  
I closed my eyes. "A little," I muttered.  
"Are they training you too hard?"  
"No," I muttered, trying to fall asleep.  
"Well, if they are, just tell me."  
I didn't reply, for if I did, it would take even longer for me to fall asleep. Finally, insomnia got the best of me and I sat up.  
"Sleep is for stupid people," I muttered to myself. Len chuckled, and I blushed.  
Len put his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner, then pointed to the ceiling.  
"I have an idea!" He yelled, and grabbed my hand. "Let's go!" He started running to the kitchen. When he got there, he ran over to one of the cabinets and got out chocolate cake mix. "Let's make cake!" He said happily. He got out mixing bowls, whisks, and all of the other non-food and food items to make cake with.  
When we were finished, the whole kitchen was a mess. Somehow, we got everything all over the floor.  
"Shit," Len muttered. "Now we have to clean this up."  
"Let's get started, then," I replied, giggling nervously.


End file.
